The Peerless Blade
by Primordial Inscriptor Z-09
Summary: Originally Titled: Fate Prototype by Shintouyu. Adopted. The Soul, what is needed for a being to have one? Is it self awareness?Sentience? Do all living beings have souls, or do only some have them? Homunculus are artificial creatures...but they have souls? Can an artificial Virus gain a Soul as well? The True Magics have never been lost if one were to peek into the soul. On Ice.
1. Imitations of Reality

**Chapter One: Imitations of Reality**

"Please, my child-"

A woman lay on the ground, but maybe it wasn't. A wrapped bundle lay cradled within her arms, just as the collapsing wooden beams cradled her in a crushing embrace. There wasn't much left of her face or body, most of it having been seared into an unrecognizable mask of blackened flesh. The bundle in her arms was worse, looking like an onyx statue than the infant it was. Whatever she wanted to say, he could not hear it.

The malevolent flames consumed her the instant he passed by, leaving not even ash behind. It was the physical manifestation of the ultimate curse, the ultimate evil. It cursed life to cease, to cursed steel to melt, it cursed and cursed and cursed.

What is a curse? Is it a hex? A spell? An Enchantment? Or is it mere words spoken with deadly intent?

No. A Curse is a malignant thing, but there is fortunately very few who have the power to actually bring an actual curse into existence, and even that is at a great price.

Now, imagine if that 'Curse' was not simply some words empowered by a bit of magic, but a sentient being able manipulate its namesake freely at any magnitude and quality.

As a being that was birthed by all the Evils of the World known to man, logically said being fed on these same Evils in order to exist. The greater the evil, the more it can thrive. The more it can thrive, the greater its power to curse.

Evils can come in many forms: Direct or Indirect, Intentional or Unintentional, Necessary or Unnecessary, Natural or Artificial, Physical or Metaphysical. Naturally, Evils that are born from the Metaphysical Soul are the most immense of all evils. Curses are the manifestations of evil.

Naturally, this can be easily produced by eroding away any thing that was not evil, hence the usage of curses to amplify evil.

Have a family that loves and cares for each other?

Hear them slowly die, screaming in immense pain as the fire takes its sweet time roasting them alive then feel complete rage and misery for your own powerlessness.

The Appetizer.

Have no regrets on your death bed and just about to give your last will to the people in front of you, who have maybe decades left to live out their lives in bliss?

Watch them all die like insects caught in a flame, their lives burned away before yours even begins to fade, then curse at the heavens, curse everything you can think of for not being able to die before your loved ones.

The Main Course.

As the body begins to erode away at the flames, the soul begins to detach. The soul, containing all the Evils and Good the person has committed it life, and having burned away the hopes and dreams of their life with curses after curses, it becomes a delectable meal of pure maliciousness.

The stronger the light, the stronger the shadow, and that applies to good and evil as well. The more good deeds the person has done in life, the more immense their evils become once that good side is burned away. Like eating a simple loaf of bread becomes much tastier after days of starvation. Like seasoning on meagre pieces of meat, or a reward after a challenge making it all the sweeter.

All humans have hopes and dreams, it all serves as food in its own way. Like a bitter seasoning to balance out the sweet meal. There can be no shadow without light, but the reverse…is simply not true. Once evil has set in, it does not need light to sustain it, only to intensify.

Thousands of regular people that were caught within the entity had their hopes set up, before being ripped out to serve as nutrition to the flames that served as its physical manifestation. Joy intensified the Despair that would soon follow, climbing the tallest tower, only to fall from it. It fed and fed and fed without end. It fed without discrimination as no human soul was completely evil or good, even a little bit was enough grow and to feed on. It fed until there was but one left, one measly human child that was somehow attempting to escape. The last meal it could latch on before disappearing entirely from this world until the next War.

It decided to enjoy this last meal.

The entity had no eyes, but it could see it the souls as it devoured them whole. It had no ears, but it could hear both the blissful cursing and the screaming of the consumed souls. It had no tongue, but it could taste the energy that filled the air as the physical body was burnt of its OD.

It tracked the young child, simply delighted as he prepared himself to be eaten! Throwing away his emotions to survive, burning his memories as fuel to keep moving beyond his limit. The entity savored everything the child threw away to try to escape. It was futile however, it controlled its form, keeping its Curses in the guise of Flames away from the boy.

Everything was thrown to the ground as if a burden to the boy, from the first moments of seeing his parents face, to learning to love tea, to the first birthday party with his neighbor. It watched with interest as the boy discarded them just to keep moving… aimlessly.

Then, something strange happened.

The boy had simply run out of good memories and emotions to discard, now only darkness remained. There was nothing good now to temper that dark passion to simply survive. Things were beginning to turn worrisome for the Manifestation of Evil.

Fear: It stopped the boy from moving across the wall of flames that blocked his path. His courage having already been spent.

Hate: It made him glance around the fire, making him pause to curse the loss of his loved ones.

Anger: Frustrations began to build up, clouding his judgment as chaos spread, thinning his chances of survival.

Sadness: It pulled him into recalling faces of people he once knew, causing hallucinations of his love ones to appear, even though they were long dead.

All of these negative emotions and memories were slowing down his escape, just like his good natures.

So it was with horrified metaphysical eyes, that the being that fed on these dark natures saw its food used as the boy's fuel to keep moving. Fear gave him pause, so he discarded it. Hate wasted his breath, so he burned it. Anger clouded his mind, so he banished it. And sadness broke his heart… so he tore it apart.

One by one, the boy threw the delectable dark natures of humanity away to keep moving-

-until there was absolutely nothing left to give.

Writhing in shock and frustration at having its last meal simply evaporate, the dark entity urged itself to correct such a mistake. The boy was but a husk now, physically alive, but spiritually blank, blander than even the air itself. Like a new born babe…

No, even his soul was blank, the memories of his previous life having been burnt or discarded away as well. This left something much better it realized.

A Pure Soul.

They were rare, with origins that almost predated the Root. The first humans were pure, in a sense, as they were the first and unstained by memories of a previous life. But as humanity as a whole progressed, there was little need to produce new Souls, if simply reincarnating them would do the job. This caused the soul to retain the memories of its past life, adding an unpleasant after taste.

But a Pure Soul would not.

A One-Of-A-Kind in this modern era, a pure soul would taste exactly as it had lived its life. No odd flavoring or anything, just that…delectable…pure…taste…!

With metaphysical drool pouring out of its mouth, the entity set to work in preparing the Pure Soul into a magnificent dish. It wanted darkness, but that needed light to exist.

The entity wanted to weep, and indeed black tears began to fall from the sky, as the entity worked. It cursed _Light_ into the boy, its distaste was only set off by the thought of having such a wonderful meal in the very near future.

While most humans were like poorly made weapons, their souls like iron forged into a specific shape through the course of their life, before being melted down upon death and reformed upon reincarnation. This boy's soul was like an ingot of Pure Iron, having no contamination of its previous incarnations. With such wondrous material, it could be forged into a peerless weapon of unwatched beauty, only further enhanced by the blood of trillions that would that must soak its blade. Any craftsman would give their arm for a chance to work with such material.

Just as the entity was temporarily reversing its nature to work the Pure Soul into a Peerless Sword, rather that melting and consuming it like it usually would. It cursed away the brief exposure to the world it had, purifying it once more. It cursed the ingot into shape: The Pommel, The Hilt, The Guard, and The Blade. It cursed away any imperfections in its work, any evils that might have gotten it, to ensure perfection. It cursed and cursed and cursed, and it wept with every curse, like a craftsman forced to mutilate himself for every hour spent working on his master piece.

It cursed away Weakness.

It cursed away Imperfection.

It cursed away Impotence.

It cursed away Man's Sinful Nature.

It cursed away Stagnation.

It cursed away Vulnerability.

It Curse away Death.

It Cursed away …Evil.

It wept as it cursed against its very nature, but soon it would be over. Soon, it would feed upon a feast incomparable to those in the past.

It noticed an oddity in the boy's physical shell at that moment, but the body was of little consequence to it.

Then, just as it rejoiced at its finished work, rejoiced upon the completion of a job well done and a feast incomparable to any other one…

…A burning light not dissimilar to the one it had just cursed into the boy _seared_ it from existence.

 **Chapter One: Imitations of Reality**

"Please… don't die, you are my only hope…"

It stirred, a voice among the thousands dead in the area. All the biomass lying around…but it was useless. Flesh that was burnt to ash could no longer be used for sustenance, a cooling body would do, even a rotted one! Any form of Biomass would do, but there was none. The abnormal fires in the area had invaded the area it called home and destroyed any and every source of nutrition within miles, targeting every living creature as if it were… sentient.

A few months back, it had gained sentience as well. Simply finding itself in its current, formless mass of biomass one day without a clue. It had knowledge, but not memories. It knew what it was and what it could do to its full potential. But it also knew that it was little more than a nuisance or gunk underfoot with its current level of biomass at the time.

No one would think a pinking goop weighing less than ten grams would ever be a threat, much less one that looked like chewed out bubble gum. As it had found from experience, being stepped on was not a pleasant experience, nor was repairing its damaged body. This however had triggered its sentience, so it was one thing to be thankful for.

Seconds after sentience, came hunger. It was something undeniably primal, it was a need, a necessity for warm, living biomass. It needed to feed, It understood the fragility of its current state and knew that feeding would sustain if not let it thrive.

A meandering fly.

A cooling body splattered with freshly spilt blood.

A rotted rodent swarmed with maggots.

A scrap of raw animal meat thrown out with the trash.

All these things were consumed as food. It latched onto the cell that were in somewhat good condition to replicate and thrive itself if the chromosomes were well intact, those that were in worse condition served as nutrition to survive. That was why it was very important to feed on living flesh, to be able to thrive and grow.

Now, months later, its efforts had allowed it to grow into a much more significant size, more than enough to restrain and latch onto smaller living organisms.

But the chance to finally feed and quench its tortuous hunger was blown away, burnt to ashes by the abnormal fire that hunted its potential meals to ash. It could not consume that which was not flesh, and the nearest group of food was far away, much too great a distance for it to simply drag itself too. With the additional hazard of this abnormal flame that burned biomass to ashes it could not even move had it wished. A slow death by starvation or a quick one by disintegration. A Catch Twenty Two.

No… something was amiss, it could feel the shift in its surroundings. No more was it surrounded by the aberrant flames from all sides, there was now something else that lay slumped beside it. It was small, barely alive, and exhausted. It was food-

-but not now. Now, this body would serve as an escape vessel, feeding would come after escaping these flames. It knew that such short term planning would doom it, so it would wait, however long it took to escape. Surely such a course of action was not incorrect?

Slithering an ebony tentacle from its dark mass, the creature that lived to feed on flesh indiscriminately reached out to the boy. It felt contact with flesh, but the small flesh did not react as all its previous sources of nutrition did, it neither flinched away nor gave any sign on acknowledgment. Strange.

The tentacle divided into, one slid to the neck and felt for a pulse, the other positioned itself just over the mouth and felt for the rate of breath typical of consciousness. Both signs came back positive, the human was alive and conscious, if barely.

With metaphorical excitement, the slithering mass of biomass coagulated around the child, latching into every cell. It infiltrated every crevice the body had, every hole and cavity, and lay inside, dormant. Naturally the body should have rejected it, but just a little bit of tweaking, the child's body accepted it as just another organelle, like an extra mitochondria.

It knew the child would be soon be out of the terrible flames and into safety, soon it would feed…

…and felt a warmth it had never felt before wrap around it as it began to relax. It was so alien, thee feeling of warmth, of acceptance, of…something. The feeling was alien, but it was also wonderful as it spread throughout its body-

-wait, body? How could it feel anything right now? It should be dormant, yet it felt completely satisfied.

"Thank you…"

With eyes it knew belonged to its host, it opened. It was greeted with a human male in his prime, with dark, eyes, hair and garments, but with light skin and an aged face.

He also had his mouth pulled to the sided, revealing his teeth. The expression brought up a feeling form it that it had only once experienced before. It felt warm, just like that feeling when it entered its host's body and prepared to lay dormant. Seeing such an indecipherable expression, it wondered its very first thoughts…

'This feeling, this warmth…I never want to let this feeling go'

 **Chapter One: Imitations of Reality**

"Please, just save this child!"

Emiya Kiritsugu, a man known as the Magus-Killer, one of the greatest assassins in both the realms of the Magi and Mundane, known to be the best cold-hearted mercenaries for hire and Winner of the Current Holy Grail War. Magi seal their doors with their greatest Mysteries at the mere mention of his name, politicians hire dozens of counter assassins at weak sightings of him. There is no one who has not heard the name Emiya Kiritsugu.

Now, this same man lay within a sea of blackened debris, kneeling over a child he barely knows, with little time left to live. All around him was destruction and death.

All of it were marks of his failure.

He was ready to break down and cry, but then he saw a figure. Most would have seen an injured child that needed medical attention. Some would see the vacant eyes and listless motions of the body. Few would notice the air of _wrongness_ wrapping around the boy like a second skin. Even less would notice an unnatural splotch of black slipping into the child's clothes like a snake. However, Kiritsugu saw none of these things.

The man who was about to see his Ideals shattered…he saw salvation.

"I may not be innocent… but this child is! So please…"

He dragged his body towards the boy, uncaring for his own injuries sustained during his own battles. It was like pulling a ragdoll across uneven ground, heavy and difficult. It was also undignified and hurt like hell, but he did not care for anything at the moment.

Finally he reached the boy and kneeled beside him on broken limbs. His hands bloodied, so used to ending lives with but a twitch, felt the child's neck for something.

A Pulse, but it was weak.

Relieved, but knowing that he was not quite done yet. The man called forth the one thing he knew would save the dying child without hesitation.

It was also the only thing keeping him together.

"Save him!"

Avalon was the sheathe of the legendary figure, King Arthur. It was said to grant its bearer immortality from time, wounds and magic, so long as it stayed with its bearer. Its namesake was also The Ever Distant Utopia, always out of reach, yet always just a hairsbreadth away.

It granted the Magus-Killer a great healing factor, one that let him reach to the point he was now.

It would also no doubt cripple him should he use it to save the child, seeing as he would have to implant it into the dying child to have even chance of saving him. It would be akin to giving up both his kidneys while poisoned with heavy metals.

He tore the ancient artifact keeping him alive out of his body, like it was an infection rather than a healing ointment that it was. The artifact that once housed the Sword of Promised Victory within it glowed as it was exposed to the air.

The Sheath glowed brightly as it sensed the Noble spirit of its wielder channeling a pure wish into it. A wish to save the innocent in front of him no matter what the cost. A selfless wish.

A Wish it was all too eager to grant.

With a soft glow, the Sheath found a new place to call home. It wrapped the strangely pure soul in a warm embrace.

It was strange, the soul was clean, not a whisk of thought, flowing through it. Something else lay within however, something much more familiar. It was weak, lonely, tired and hungry. It was innocent,

Avalon brought them both together, in its presence, all were equally innocent. All were lost children that needed a parent's warm embrace. One was white, a pure soul that has never seen anything yet. The other was dark, having seen too much for too long. They both longed for comfort.

Avalon gave them the comfort they needed.

Avalon gave them each other.

That was how, the Ever Distant Utopia let its doors open up for the first time to The Peerless Blade, The Twisted Child.


	2. Ponderings of a Reflection

**Chapter Two: Ponderings of a Reflection**

In life, people are often born into a predestine fate. Think about it for a moment if you will. Everyone is bullied by life to become what they are: An infant forced to take its first breath upon exiting the protection of its mother's womb may either suffocate and die or force itself to adapt into a harsher world and survive. A toddler learning to recognize speech in order to convey it's and interpret others desires. A child taking its first steps on legs too soft for such a job to reach for a cookie jar across the room.

Baby steps, lessons in life that are either tutored or seared within every person. Survival of the fittest, yet with human civilization as it is now, the definition of 'fittest' and 'survival' has changed drastically from its origin.

The fittest human may not just have excellent physical traits, but a highly developed mind as well. The maturity to see the world as it is and adapt in a way that would allow for the position of the 'fittest' without being noticed, thus ensuring 'survival'.

His current physical state was anything but 'fit' and with some recent events, even ensuring his own 'survival' was not guaranteed. One thing he knew had something to do with that was his own thoughts/

The reference to himself as a male. A gender, something he had no concept of before. Somehow, this body held instinctive concepts, things that he knew were foreign to him, yet so…natural.

When he spotted his reflection on a nearby mirror, he saw a _male child._

When he saw a tall human with long, dark hair, a proportional hourglass figure and a stiff posture, he saw an _adult female_.

When he saw a shorter human with a smaller hourglass- figure, long brownish hair, and a heart shaped face with blue eyes, he saw an _adolescent female._

When that same _adolescent female_ smiled at him and approached with a steaming tray of nutrients, he felt hunger. _She_ laid her metacarpals on _his hair_ , stretching _her_ facial features into a shape that almost matched the one he longed for. On a pile of sliced and fused wood she lay, taking a piece of purified and twisted metal in her other set of Phalanges and scooping it into the plate with the odd mixture of nutrients.

She was close, and his hunger flared violently. He knew she was human, that he was human too. His former form would not hesitate to make a meal out of such a forthcoming prey, but his new form did not see her that way. He was hungry, slightly at her due to proximity, but mostly at the swirling mixture of easily assimilated nutrients held inches from his mouth with the twisted and purified mineral.

He looked into her azure-tinted eyes and saw something that had the same effect as that expression that man from before gave to him. Immediately, the hunger for her had subsided… changed into something more subtle. Now his main hunger was focused on the nutrients hanging just inches from his face.

He moved forward… only to have the mixture of nutrients slide down his face.

The adolescent female's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed that she had not expected that to happen as well.

Suddenly, another presence walked in through the opened door.

He was a tall human male, with black and spiked hair, tired facial features, broad shoulders, a double layer of clothing. He looked like any regular human male, but here was something that set him apart from all the others.

His smile.

It was felt warm, and although not as intense as before, it had not lost its quality. This was definitely the same human from before, the one that had taken him form the fire.

"Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other. I was preparing some adoption papers, but…"

In his hands were sheets of papers finely organized and labeled with fancy, blocky shapes. His smile seemed to lose its warmth upon seeing the nice adolescent female. Whatever was causing him to lose that smile seemed to lay within those papers. The papers looked important, too bad he could not recognize them.

"No, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I don't really know this child. I just sort of saw how lonely he was and thought he could use some company" Her mouth moved in an odd pattern as noise came out. He could not understand it, but he knew it was communication just by how structured the pitches and vibrations were. She moved the Meta carpal on his hair while picking up a patterned patch of fibers in the one that formerly held the twisted metal. The fibers absorbed the spilled nutrients with ease, leaving his skin dried and cooled. "He didn't seem like he could eat, with his… coverings"

The human male kept shifted his dulled orbs into his form, which was covered with more whitened fibers, restricting much of his movement. They were comfortable, but they restricted much of his own moments.

"Yes…I simply left for several minutes to sort through the adoption papers, I guess I did forget about those bandages" His gaze met mine, "Did you enjoy the company, child?"

Child? No, this form was human, and young, but he knew that he was different, older. He was-

-what was he?

Instinctually, he knew what he was, his abilities, and his nature. None of those left him when he gained this form, he comprehended just what his existence was, but explaining it seemed just out of his reach. Now it was like trying to explain something using communication he did not understand, like the symbols on the pale fibers the man held or the rhythmic tones the female used.

Blank.

"…Shirou"

 **Chapter Two: Ponderings of a Reflection**

"How is he Doctor?"

"You said you carried him out of the Fuyuki Fire?" The Doctor was an aging man with a grandfatherly smile and a frail body, seemingly more fit to be treated as a patient than treating patients. "He is suffering from severe dehydration, and minor burns, thought there seems to be some trauma on his head, so there might be a mental condition we are unaware of. Frankly I'm amazed you two even made it out at all in the first place, You're sure you don't need treatment?"

"I'm fine Doctor, my injuries aren't as bad as they seem"

"Alright, If you say so. But I'll place you on the non-emergency treatment waiting list just to check things out"

"If you say so, just take care of the child"

"Don't worry about him, that's my job" The elder doctor, then signaled his escort of nurses to keep moving, their cargo: a nameless child that was the sole known survivor of the Fuyuki Fire just a few hours ago. "Now, let's get to work"

Kiritsugu, knowing there were no other survivors tot eh disaster, yet hoping there was more, simply walked away. His destination: the adoption office.

He knew the child was now orphaned, so it would be his responsibility to take care of the child. It would be his penance, for his inability to live up to his ideals.

"Hello there, can I help you with anything" A middle aged lady answered his knocks, she was of European descent, with strong features and bright hair native to her roots, but with dark eyes and slim build indicating a small amount of Asian blood flowing through her.

The office was a pleasant mixture of cement and mahogany decorations. It was divided into two parts, by a counter. Behind it was the woman, working on files. He was in front, in the waiting room, furnished by three leather chairs, a coffee table with magazines and a bookshelf with many magazines.

"Yes, I would like to place a request to adopt Patient 'F'dash zero one"

"Oh, that poor child… aren't you going to wait for his Next of Kin to pick him up?" Her features turned from caring to confusion. He gave her a sad smile.

"I was hoping they would come and slug me across the face before I walked in... I had hoped"

"Alright, I'll get the papers ready in a moment. There are some refreshments and magazines to your right" She lifted herself from her chair and disappeared through an unseen door to get the requested papers. Now there was only silence on the room.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, the Magus –Killer took a seat on the leather chair and proceeded to reflect upon his past actions. Recalling the face of the boy that had unknowingly given him a second chance, Kirtsugu found four more visages he could add to the list of his failures.

'Maya, Irisviel, Illya, Arturia… Please forgive me'

 **Chapter Two: Ponderings of a Reflection**

"Doctor…how is grandfather?"

"I'm sorry little Ao, but his health can't take much more of this treatment…" He was middle aged man with rampant laugh lines marking his cheeks, such was countered by the Crow's Feet that grew deeper into his head, a testament to the stress building in his life. "He is not conscious, but… I can bend the rules this once if you really want to see him"

"No, it's alright Doctor. I don't want to get you in trouble after all" The girl with him was wearing a brown school uniform with an elaborate crimson neck-ribbon. She had fair skin, brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes that seemed to reflect an imaginary sky of its own. She had a sad expression on her beautiful adolescent features that dulled her bright aura considerably.

"Well, you better get back to class then. You know I will always keep you informed if there are any changes." The stressed doctor placed his skilled hands upon the girl's shoulder, tightening his grip to assure her while giving her an apologetic look. "While I would like for nothing more than for you to stay, with so many indirect victims of the Fuyuki Fire flooding in, there are simply too many patients for me to handle without an idling around"

"Indirect Victims? I though there were no Survivors" She tilted her head in curiosity, knowing that there was nothing left of the disaster, barely an ashes at all. The man nodded.

"Indeed, while those caught within the flames did not survive, those in the surrounding area were heavily affected by the amount of chemicals and debris expelled into the air in during the disaster. Right now, the indirect victims of the Fire are flooding into the tens of thousands, with the only survivor still being treated"

"There was a survivor? I thought you said there were none?" She turned to him, a questioning look adorning her features, a silent plea to satisfy her curiosity. He sighed, knowing that denying her would only lead to trouble.

"Not with the amount of physical and mental trauma he seems to have sustained. The poor kid seems to be either comatose with his eyes open or a vegetable due to his lack of response from any of our stimulus tests." He placed a gloved hand under his chin, adopting a thinking pose, "Maybe you'd like to help him? He's on Three-Twelve-B, or Third floor, twelfth room, on hallway B, Just don't-"

The rest of the doctor's words fell on deaf ears as the girl literally disappeared in a puff of smoke, with all the information she needed. He stopped speaking, knowing there was no one to hear him speak, and turned to the left, just in time to see a red glow disappear up the staircase.

"Oh, Master Aozaki! How should I handle your granddaughter this time?"

 **Chapter Two: Ponderings of a Reflection**

"Shirou, is that your name?" The human male spoke once again in that rhythmic pitch, he could understand that the human wanted something in a benign sort of way. He detected no hostility, just simple curiosity. He understood that it was a _question._

He wanted to respond to the human, it was the least he could do after receiving that _smile_ , maybe he would even get another one afterwards! So, taking a breath he knew he needed in order to produce the required pitches, he twisted his lips and tongue-

"Blarkguezz!"

"Bla-what? I can't understand you" The female's face tilted in confusion, and he knew immediately he had not done his task right. This notion was further reinforced as the male raised his eyebrows in confusion as well.

Just at that moment, a male in the white fibers approached behind his male with similar fibers in his hands. He gazed upon the fibers before tapping the other male.  
"Mister Emiya-"

"Please Doctor, call me Kiritsugu"

Um, yes. Mister Kiritsugu, I have both bad news and good news." The two males turned to each other as they engaged communication the only female in the room reached out to poke him on the cheek with curiosity with one of her phalanges, while the other was planted firmly on the warped wood she lay on. "On one hand he seems to have healed completely on a physical level. When you came in with the child, I honestly thought it would be better arranging a morgue. But, a miracle happened and the child has fully recovered! He can be discharged immediately if he wishes!"

"And the bad news?" As 'Mister Kiritsugu' asked, Shirou saw the older human droop. He seemed nervous.

"Well, you see, although his physical body is in top shape, it seems that the mental trauma has… regressed him"

"Regressed? What do you mean?" Now it was Mister Kiritsugu's turn to seem anxious.

"His memories are… non-existent. His mindset seems to be that of a new-born baby, without the usual curiosity. Mister Kiritsugu, for all intents and purposes, this boy-"

"It's Shirou, his name"

"Right, Shirou" The older male made some movement and scratchy sounds on the fibers he was holding before looking back at Mister Kiritsugu "For all intents and purposes, Shirou is a newborn child, with neither memories nor knowledge. He is as clean a freshly slated snow."

"Wow, no wonder he was looking at his food like he's never seen it before, he really didn't know what it was." The Female smiled as she chose to move two of her phalanges into a claw shape and grab is left cheek. Shirou didn't mind the pain, her innocent enjoyment made all the pain stemming from the stressed tissue was worth it. "Now let's try this, my name is A-O-K-O A-O-Z-A-K-I"

She then released the stressed tissue in favor of pointing on phalange at herself. Shirou understood that she was indicating to herself while stressing the two sets of pitched rhythms. When he didn't respond, the female repeated the action with more force. She seemed to be getting upset.

He did not want her to get upset, but he wondered if it was because he was not doing what she wanted?

He'd give it a shot, then at least he would know what was wrong.

"Ah Oh Kho" She seemed to perk up at that part, so he deemed that he was correct and continued, "Ah Oh Shah Kea"

"Eh, almost" She gave his a satisfied smile that spread warmth through his being, it was strange now he no longer had the need to feed in the presence of that feeling. It was good to not feel hungry. The Female waved a phalange from side to side as she stood up, and turned to Doctor and Mister Kiritsugu/Emiya. "I apologize for taking time with your future son, Mister Kiritsugu. I will be on my way now."

"Ah, it's no problem at all. Little Shirou here seems rather enthused by your presence, perhaps you would like to visit some time? Here is my address" Mister Emiya made scratching sounds on a fiber, before giving it to the nice female-Ah Oh Kho? No, the way they usually communicated was smoother, much faster as well. Ao Kho? "Hey little guy, I've got to go alright? Maybe next time! Goodbye Shirou!"

Her last pitches carried something of a finality to it, which somehow made him sad. He felt he needed to respond, else he would feel sad for an indefinite amount of time.

"Bye-Bye Ao!" Aoko seemed to recoil at the words as if both shocked and hurt, but that soon gave way to warm smile. Her azure eyes stared into his own with such intensity he thought he saw in infinite sky in there, a limitless horizon.

Limitless.

Unlimited.

Then, with one last pat on his head, she was gone.


	3. Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror

**Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror**

 **A/N: Alight, SO here is the Next Chapter! Sorry to make YOU all wait, so this time I made it extra-long! I left a special surprise for Tsukihime fans at the bottom! I just hope Shirou' does not seem to OP, If he is, please tell me by PM or Review. I will immediately compensate for it or reveal something that allows for an enjoyable story for you all. It makes my heart warm up knowing all thee Reviews I get!**

Jobs are tasks given to individuals in exchange for something of an agreed value. This means that not all labors and tasks are rewarded appropriately when completed or even reach that far. Some are jobs reward fairly, some don't, and others are never even completed. Even so, jobs do exist for the sake of their function if nothing else. No being would do anything if it would not benefit them is in some way in return.

"Take a look outside the window Shirou. It's where our new home is"

As one who has taken many jobs, it would certainly be logical that a large amount of profit or reward would have been gained. Menial chores are worth little, but complex tasks require greater skill, and is thus worth more. The more difficult these tasks are, the greater the reward once completed. Obviously, the most difficult of these would defiantly yield great rewards.

Assassination contracts, for example. These target a specified individual or groups of individuals. Some have certain conditions that need to be fulfilled, but most are quite simple:

Locate the target. Eliminate the Target.

"Officially, it's the Emiya Mansion. But, in reality, it is just a traditional, rundown inn I recently purchased, I was surprised at how it held up as it did through that inferno…"

These types of jobs involve high risk, and thus must be compensated greatly, sometimes even before hand. The worth of just one of these low-tier versions of the jobs could feed a village in Africa for weeks. Mid-tier versions could allow a simultaneous purchase of a dozen Ferrari models with more than enough to spare. The highest order, could perhaps even purchase whole, poor cities.

Kiritsugu Emiya has been the world's go-to for these types of missions for years, as a world re-known mercenary, he has completed no less than dozens of every type. On record at least.

"No one really wanted it since it was in the epicenter of that … conflagration, but seeing it in such a good condition I just though it to be a good omen… I hope you don't mind returning, Shirou."

Off the record however, his name is feared throughout the Underworld of Criminal Industries. His confirmed kills reach enough digits to make any man scream out in joy if it were a lottery. It is suspected that the true number of his kills exceeds even that by an insurmountable margin.

"Come on out, we've arrived"

Kiritsugu Emiya could very well be one of the richest men on the country by the sheer mass of liquid assets. So then, why?

"Easy there Shirou, have you remembered how to walk?"

Why was such a weary man choosing to stay in the area that brought him nothing but complete anguish not even a day a go?

"Ah, silly me…of course you haven't. We'll work on that later, for now, climb on my back."

Why would such a wealthy man choose a third-rate, traditional inn far past its demolition date, when he could simply have it torn down and rebuilt into something grand?

"Now where those keys? I remember they were in my brown wallet somewhere…"

 **Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror**

"It has been a year since that fated day already…huh?"

"Hm? You say anything Shirou?"

"Not really dad, just reminiscing."

"By the way, have you seen Taiga recently? Her grandfather had been asking for her…"

The Emiya Household was originally a traditional styled inn owned by a relatively affluent man on his death bed. It was fashioned from ancient oak, and carve into adjoining shapes that joined each other seamlessly, resulting in the absence of nails and screws, however it had a perpetual termite infestation spanning throughout its extensive wooden structure due the lack of metal barriers. As time passed, the inn began to weaken, its expertly crafted wooden structure falling in on itself. Then, on the day, its late owner died...

So did everyone else.

This was not due to the fire, but in fact due to the structural weakness that had simply hollowed out the building far more than anyone could have anticipated. On the night, the old owner breathed his last, the main support beams failed, killing all his visiting kin, whilst burying him in a debris of his home.

Due to the fact that everyone had already died on this particular piece of property, the fire had not so much as touched the outer gates. When Kiritsugu first observed the area, his first priority had been to inform the authorities of the bodies, followed by purchasing the abandoned land that no one seemed to want any part of.

The following months had constituted of renovating the home, using both magical and mundane methods to ensure the structural integrity of the home that would soon be his. This also included Shirou's education, both of which he had found out was terribly lacking.

That was, until he met Taiga Fujimura.

Energy. If there was one word that could describe the energetic highschool student that had come into his life shortly after Aoko Aozaki did to his son's that would be it.

He had first met her by proxy, while taking his son out to shop instant noodles and microwavable food, as he could not cook anything, when he ran into a an old man with a leopard-styled hakama with a dozen intimidating figures surrounding him…and a highschool girl in a sailor uniform and brown pony-tail that simply would not let go of his sleeve.

That man was known only as Raiga Fujimura, one of several influential businessmen in the city and owner of the Fujimura Group. But he was also a Yakuza, one of the fiercest ones out in the world due to the simple fact that he was different from many of the others.

He had a family to worry about.

Kiritsugu Emiya was notorious in the Underworld, both mundane and magical for his lifetime of work. Obviously Raiga knew of the man, perhaps even seen him several times in the flesh, but never when he did not don the mask known as the Magnus Killer.

So it was hardly a surprise, when the old yakuza stopped dead in his tracks, left his jaw several steps back, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the greatest killer of the era walking casually with one hand full of groceries and the other leading a curious child.

It was hard to say whether it was Taiga's unmatched speed in grabbing Shirou's cheeks, or Kiritsugu's alien laughter at the scene that started the relationship they had today.

It was because of them, he was able to easily access the required materials to both fix up his home and get his son up to speed with those of his age group. Not to mention just how attached she seemed to him after torturing his son's cheeks. Honestly, if he had not seen for himself, he would never have believed anyone's cheeks could stretch that much from simple pinches.

That incident was also the reason for the current situation in the house hold. The girl refused to leave him and his son alone, and came in every morning without fail to check up on them.

If only it were just that…

"No, I haven't but if she isn't already here, she'll definitely miss the breakfast I made." A six-year old Shirou Emiya replied, unseen as he continued to prepare food in the kitchen. He then grumbled adorably "Not my fault she tends to nap until midnight here before remembering her curfew, waking up, and rushing home…"

There was a perfectly good reason why a six-year old child with amnesia was handling something as dangerous as cooking, when a man in his thirties sat outside the living room, his body occupying a spot directly under a Cherry Blossom Tree planted in the vast gardens surrounding his home.

You see, he could not cook to save his life. In fact such a skill turned out to be as deadly as his main diversionary tactics during his mercenary life. Had he discovered such a thing back in his prime, it would have been used to cover his tracks under the guise of an accident. Now however, it was more of a hindrance to his current lifestyle than anything else. Well, at least he could order take-out food, it was edible despite its low quality at the very least.

He knew his son despised it after a whole day of it. He knew he hated it as well.

That all changed several months ago, a time period suspiciously close to the times when Taiga would often 'kidnap' Shirou from the house and drag him to the city, saying it was unhealthy for a growing boy to spend too much time at home. It was at that time that Kiritsugu had much trouble with the boy's overall education, as nothing seemed to allow information to be absorbed.

When he came back however, he said his first sentence.

'Dad, I really don't like take-outs'

Since that day Kiritsugu realized his son could learn far better in another's care than his, so he allowed, even encouraged the girl to take the boy out with her for the day. In succession every day, the child's knowledge grew exponentially. First it was language, then general knowledge, then several skills he knew could not be learned in a single day trip by an amnesic five year old, such as repairing the broken stove or cooking a high class plate of fried rice, both in under five minutes.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her Shirou, she will be your future ward. SO just think of her like the sister you never had" Kiritsugu replied from his position on the porch. He loved the breeze as it passed by, the sights of his yard, where no other living creature dared to tread. It was beautiful, it was dead. "Besides, I just got a call from Miss Aozaki that she would be visiting today."

"Yeah… if only she were smaller- wait, what?" Shirou's grumbling was interrupted by his father's rather surprising statement. There was a dull, metallic thud from the kitchen at this point. "Big Sister Aoko is coming?"

Contrary to his previous tone, this one was full of eager ness. The kid really needed some fresh air. Taiga may have adore him, but he may have returned that adoration if not for the constant cheek pinches she gave him in public. Even he could tell his son was far from amused with the constant abuse e had to put up on a daily basis, not that it dampened his insane learning skills at the least.

Oh he knew, the Magnus Killer within the man named Kiritsugu Emiya knew that his 'son' was not at all normal. Besides the fact that the boy was a lone survivor of the fire nearly a year ago, in the very place they now inhabited, he was learning too fast.

It was not the fact that neither written works nor vocal explanation, but rather physical application was the only way he ever did learn, but rather he suspected the boy could only learn by observing physical application, and do it in a single glance.

He may have been a Heretic that sought out the application of Mage craft, but he was still a Magi at heart, and Magi are nothing if not good in experimenting. He did just that to his son.

This was of course, non-invasive and very efficient, it was just an observation of differing behavior during offering conditions. Much like how animals tend to hibernate in cold seasons and hunted during warmer ones.

In the First test, he wanted to see if the boy actually retained the knowledge sourced from books and words, even if he did not use them, so he observed Shirou's Improvements when he either studied theory before heading out with Taiga, or did not.

After a week, the results that came back were mind boggling.

It turned out that Shirou actually did retain the knowledge that Kiritsugu had spent hours imparting, it just did not show until the boy saw a physical application of it. Kiritsugu taught Shirou various complex words, sent him off with Taiga with a prepaid ticket to view a Talk Show, and waited for him to come back.

When he came back, the boy was able to use word like 'Penultimate' and all its synonyms, antonyms, homonyms to near perfect degree despite seeing its use several times.

In the Second test, he wanted to see just how far the boy could take physical application, and so he purchased every science, science book he could get his hand on, followed by a slew of random recipes off the internet. Topping this was sending the child off with Raiga and Taiga, the former of whom he asked to send his take his son to wherever cooking could visibly be seen. It did not matter if there was a cooking convention that required tickets to get in, or they had to sneak into some high class restaurant's kitchen, it had to be done.

Now imagine his surprise, when Shirou came back with a literal truck load of ingredients with a whole line of yakuza following him, a plate in hand and eating utensils wrapped in bibs shoved into their chest pockets, begging him for more food.

He rather enjoyed the rowdy company that day in his normally quiet life, as they all ate food comparable to world-class chefs. For free.

In his Third and Final test, Kiritsugu simply taught the boy Mage craft, just to see his magical potential. It was nothing complex, just the basics of: Structural Grasping, Alteration, Gradation Air, and Runes. First however was Activating Shirou's Magic Circuits for the first time?

The event could be summarized in a single word: Catastrophic.

He did not record the results, but that was not because he was afraid. No, why would he need to write the results down, when he was currently staring at it in the first place. The beautiful, yet dead garden.

"-ad! Your spacing out again old man" Kiritsugu, snapped out of his reverie, just in time to turn his head, and see his son sitting beside him, with a small wrapped packaging in between them. His eyes were glittering with unmatched joy even as he frowned, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have prepared a lot more stuff to eat, plus…"

As the boy rambled off in all the ways he was going to show off his growth since he' last seen his older sister figure, Kiritsugu's expression emptied. A silent warning.

"…but no Mage craft until she shows hers first. I know dad, I know. I don't want her to leave"

Magi were quintessentially solitary beings that loved their workshops. They lived in it, they dined in it, but most importantly, they practiced their craft in it. None would take kindly to an intruder in their workshop, which was their property. This home was part of their property, and thus an extension of that workshop. It never ended well when one Magi was in a workshop of another without mutual consent, which was even rarer. So informing his big sister figure of his magical abilities would be taken as a territorial action, barring the entrance for good.

Kiritsugu knew, Shirou knew this too.

"It's good that you've remembered. Now how's your Magic Circuits?" His face turned into one of concern and relaxation, it seemed the even brighten up the atmosphere. "Is it sill painful?"

 **Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror**

He understood.

The existence known as Shirou Emiya understood.

He was not human, not spiritually, not physically, and not even emotionally.

After moving in with his new father, Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou could only observe the world around him in an alien perspective. Sensory organs were present where only instinct had operated, muscles were present in places they were not and vice versa, nerve bundles transmitting signals creating delays that were never formerly there, and finally…his Magic Circuits.

The man taught him the Japanese Language, how each word was written and pronounced. Things had been slow at first, not due to disinterest as he knew the man was obviously doing his best to teach, but due to his own lack of understanding. Shirou only memorized them, but he did not know how to put them in order, in sentences of paragraphs to express his thoughts. It was like each word having four faces in a four-faced Rubi cube with connections at each face and point: The Character, The Pronunciation, The Meaning, and The Sub-Meaning, and the connections serving to make sentences. If he did not know one of them he could still make do and ad lib it, but he would never make it if any more were missing.

So he memorized everything Kiritsugu showed him, intentionally or not, knowing that one day he would gain the experience to use it.

Imagine he surprise when that day came in the form of a hyper active high school girl running over to torture his cheeks a week later during one of his father's rare excursions to acquire 'take out', which barely counted as one due to its absurdly low nutrient value. This also came in with an aging man who had simply gaped at his father and nearly urinated himself at first sight. Like prey staring at an Apex predator unbelievingly.

Two weeks later, the pair of old men became great drinking buddies somehow, with all traces of fear dissipated. How they got together so well would forever escape his thoughts. The girl however, did not.

Taiga Fujimura was what he would call a pure human, one who indulged in their desires in a non-destructive way, sometimes even benefiting those around her in some form or another. If one needed to have a lesson on 'How to be Human' she would be the perfect example to follow. She would have certainly made an excellent starting point, if only…

…if only she would stop pinching his cheeks so hard every time they met. Seriously, why did she do that? He'd tried it dozens of times to himself to see the appeal, but could only conclude that the girl was a secret sadist due to the fact that it caused nothing but soreness on that particular mound of tissue.

That one flaw was, begrudgingly, overlooked due to the fact that she had taken him out to explore the city. Everything was new, and he saw dozens of people speaking, hearing hundreds more and smelling uncountable others. Here, he learned. Here, he could see the knowledge that he memorized being put into use.

He saw a man order a bowl of soup, countless more doing the same thing at the same time everywhere else. He learned how to use those words after dissecting them and cross-referencing them with each other.

He saw two men shouting at each other, while others watched. He learned the various tones and pitches the men used to threaten the other, the undertones and body language of the crowd.

This process went by every day, and more often than not, he would be taken to Taiga's highschool before heading to the after mentioned areas, where he was forced to endure several minutes of cheek pinching from females and rough play from the males before class started.

In this structure of learning, he understood what he memorized at home, and memorized what he did not to understand at home. Math equations, sentence structures, body language, even sporty activities, he picked them all up even as he sat in one corner of Taiga's classes the whole day and endure the bruising of his cheek and back.

No human should be able to absorb knowledge and apply it as thoroughly as he had.

Still worth it, if barely.

Then there was Mage Craft, it was a strange existence, as such a thing had never been come across before. He knew he should be greatly interested in it, but every time he thought of how to use it, Kiritsugu's unrivaled smile from a year ago flashed into his mind. It was an image that let a pleasant sensation throughout his whole body. He recalled the moment clearly, the words he had uttered while wishing to preserve even a glint of Kiritsugu's smile.

" _Trace… on!"_

He remembered that it was the first day of his training to become a mage, and the first step had to be the opening of his 'Magic Circuits', odd non-nerves he knew did not exist until they did activate. They were strange, wrapping around his own major nerves until they were just barely touching. They were strange, laced with energy, and felt comforting, and he had to have an 'Aria' to activate those, words and images to convince him that they were real.

He had said his Aria once and his whole world just _broke._

The 'Magic Circuits' were no longer gentle and comforting, they became strained, unbearably hot, crackling with energy he knew came from himself. It had hurt.

It hurt so much he could not scream.

It hurt so much, his senses had stopped working.

It hurt so much, he just wanted it to stop the pain in any way.

Before assuming its current form, it was a simple mass of flesh with little need to fear death, due to its lack of vitals. As a Virus, it simple needed flesh to continue existing, so it never felt any of the things it was currently feeling as a Human, unable to shut those senses down and return to a mass of nerveless flesh.

Now it had a soul, and that soul was causing it pain.

As the Backlight virus, it had the power to freely manipulate its hosts DNA, repurpose it on a genetic level. Imperfections would be gone, shortcoming disappearing altogether to form a peerless entity. In the physical realm at least.

It had no such experience altering the Soul, or even Magic Circuits. This was the first encounter with such a unique existence. It was new, he was curious, and he had paid for it.

But from this disaster, he had learned, he had adapted. It was his nature to evolve.

" _I am the bone of my sword"_

He delved deep into the eternal expanse of white he knew the 'Soul' resided. There he saw something, or rather nothing.

There was a single of Magic Circuits floating haphazardly in the place, all of its incredible length was red-hot, and its beautiful and complex structure was beginning to crack. One just would not cut it, it would completely break down even if it could mature to handle more. There was only one solution.

He needed more Magic Circuits, but he did not know how to produce them.

Perhaps the answer lied somewhere within this barren expanse. He had to hurry, his body was reaching its limit…

No human could rewrite their soul, albeit painfully.

 **Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror**

"Ah, they're alright for now dad, as long as I keep them on, the pain is lessened" His smile was warm, but his eyes were tense with constant pain.

"Then…it still hurts?"

"Yeah…who knew that power hurt so much huh?"

"Just don't stop practicing your Mage Craft, until the burden is lessened. Keep your studies fresh, find new ways to do things, different ways to increase your Prana output will prevent it from completely adapting to that particular spell." Kiritsugu, features were full of concern, but it was solid as well. "Shirou, it will hurt if you close your Magic Circuits for more than a minute-"

"Five minutes" Shirou interrupted rather proudly, but the man remained stoic despite the happiness he felt at his son's dedication.

"Yes, five minutes. That's just enough time for Miss Aozaki to step past the Bounded Field keeping your Prana from being detected, greet you and then leave back to London." The man stated accurately, seemingly unmoved by the confusion in his son's features. "Shirou, I was thinking that maybe we should cancel today's meeting"

There was a silence between the two, it was almost deafening.

"But…my Magic Circuits got better today. I can take a little pain" The boy weakly threw back, knowing he was hurting his father by doing this. He wanted them both to smile, not just one. But Everyone!

"Oh? Shirou, the first time you experienced that 'little' pain, you blacked out from somehow altering you Magical Circuits!" Kiritsugu's tone was firm and… hollow, it scared the boy, the man's emptiness. "And how did it get better? Don't tell me you altered it again, did you?"

"Well… um, I think their quality increased by a full rank again" Shirou said almost in embarrassment, while most mages would have screamed out in bliss at the thought of such a thing happening. Kiritsugu knew, he had seen such a thing happen before in a sealed designee's room before his brain coated it. "That seems to be the reason it's been hurting less"

"Shirou, a full rank would mean you aren't still tensing your toes like you are now, nor does it mean I can see you tight breath." He sighed as his son's worrisome trait, his blooming Messiah Complex. "I know you aren't lying, but something else happened, now talk"

"…Core"

"Care to repeat that Shirou? These old ears of mine aren't what they used to be" Despite the situation. Kiritsugu's tone had warmed up, he had to get some shots before he died right?

"Alright you old man…I've got a Magic Core now."

"Excuse me" The former assassin was serious, he truly did not believe his ears this time. Maybe he was degrading faster that he thought.

"I've got a Magic Core now old man" Shirou stated in with such a deadpan expression that his father knew it to be the truth.

Magic Circuits, they were by definition the connection to the soul that allowed OD stored within the soul to flow efficiently and actualize a mystery to effect the outside world. Humans and small creatures had these due to the fact that they had a limited supply of OD, which is generated by their bodies.

Magic Cores, these are massive sources of magical energy that have borderline limitless potential. The smallest of these mythical sources of energy produce more in a second than at least a thousand average magi could in a day. Dragons are known to have massive Magic Cores, having no need of a magic Circuit to channel the overflowing power.

But having both a set of Magic Circuits that constantly increased in quality without fail every month, and a Magic Core to supply it with increasingly proportional energy? Completely unheard of, even the little he studied of the Age of the God's mentioned nothing about that. Surely such a thing would have been mentioned at the very least.

"And just how much is it adding to your OD pool?"

"More like, it multiplied…"

"Excuse me? Never mind. Shirou, hold still. I'm going to do a Structural Grasp on you, a full one." He said, tired of thinking he kept mistaking words out of his son's mouth, at the current rate he would die within the year from constants heart attacks before the curse could "Give me your hand"

 **Gazing Into the Infinite Mirror**

Aoko Aozaki, was having a wonder full day. Just earlier, she had requested an absence of leave from 'The Queen', who was also in a good mood after a particularly satisfying Apostle Hunt. Next, she had, by chance won on an All-expense paid trip to Fuyuki City in Japan after drawing a raffle ticket from a noddle shop she had been eating at a few hours later. Next, She had neither been pestered about her sister, not seen her, so that was a plus. Last, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg himself, had appeared and told her he would not bother her for the next nine years or so should she simply make a delivery for him.

Hey, being promised not being bothered by a man that could make dimension shifting pranks on you just for deliver a harmless little package no wider than her head and paper thin, was great!

Well, her mood was great, so she did not let anything ruin her good mood.

Today, she would be seeing a Six-year old Shirou Emiya. The Blue wondered if the boy still remembered her…

She was so caught up with her imagination that she did not notice the Three Dimensional image of Chains crossing over an ominous Castle, and image deeply detailed on the side she did not care to inspect.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg smirked in great amusement, as the blissfully oblivious fellow wielder of one of the Five Great Magic's left the Associations' Halls.

He had an entertaining show to watch.


	4. Observing the Truth of the Time before

**Observing the Truth of the Time before**

 **A/N: So, last chapter felt far too rushed, going to slow down and do scenes detailed and processed. Not to reveal too much but give you all an idea on just what is happening.**

Annoyance, if he had to describe the feelings swirling writhing his soul when he heard his father simply stewing whether or not letting Aoko Aozaki even come over for longer than five minutes that would be it.

Shirou was not human, and every time he forgot that little fact about himself, he became confused at his inability to comprehend concepts, like emotions and sentiments. Once he remembered his position, he would be able to stow away those feelings and call upon his memories.

Memories of an adult woman giggling as she gossiped with her friends about the latest trends.

Memories of a homeless man begging for scraps in desperation to survive.

Memories of tears from a man as he lay dying on the ground while his wife is kidnapped.

Memories of a smile…

He knew what emotions were, and how they caused the after mentioned expressions to appear. It was a cause and effect. He knew the reason, knew the connection, and knew the results. However, he had never felt any emotional need to do any of these things. At most, he either felt annoyed, apathetic or… warm.

Whenever Taiga pinched his cheeks, he always felt annoyed. First, he examined the intent of said action, he then summoned up all his knowledge on negative emotions, picked the ones he judged suitable, and expressed his annoyance in a way that seemed quintessential to those of his physical age group. He also went as far as to act his own variation as to how he judged the action should be responded to.

Whenever Raiga Fujimura came down for a visit, ate his cooking and smiled in content, he felt warm. The man was certainly happy, and he had formulated an appropriate response that had consisted of a matching smile, a nod and friendly banter. He did not feel the satisfaction that he knew a regular human should feel at being complemented.

It was the sad truth of the existence known only as Shirou Emiya.

He could never become the genuine article, he could only copy and preserve.

He was an imitation of a reflection.

He was a Faker…

 **Observing the Truth of the Time before**

Shirou Emiya stood in front of his bathroom mirror, completely naked.

This was not inconsiderate, as his home contained enough bathrooms, living rooms and bed rooms for four large families to preserve their modesty. It would be obvious that his father would take the next available one.

He observed the reflection of a six-year old boy staring back at him. It was an odd sight, even as he let apathy take over.

His hair was of a rusted metallic shade of red. It was short, perhaps only several inches. However, it was naturally disheveled, but each strand was symmetrical to the one on the other side, like a mirror. Under that, were his eyes.

His eyes were a brown of a golden hue, no doubt it would have seemed like actual gold if it could glow. They were slated, telling of his Asian linage, and had slightly lengthened eyelashes of one cared to look carefully. Both pairs were once again symmetrical.

His lips, nose, an ears were nothing to take note of, not even the frame of his face. They were however devoid of imperfection, it was perfectly symmetrical as well.

His body was not much different from that of any other child his age, and despite the perfect symmetry and proportion that bordered on Mysteries, they seemed perfectly normal in size for a child his age.

However, if there was one thing he felt annoyed at with his body, it would be his genitals.

He knew that once he hit puberty, his reproductive organs were going to give him more trouble than it was worth… especially at its current size.

"Shirou, are you done? You need help with anything? I know you learning quite fast for a six-year old, but I don't blame you if you still can't use the toilet…"The concerned tone quickly morphed into one of slight amusement, Shirou felt slightly annoyed, "But if that's the case, perhaps you are hitting puberty early?"

"Whatever dad, I'll be out in a few minutes" The boy replied with a deadpan tone as he redressed, "Just don't put me in Kindergarten with all those little brats"

"You know, now that you've mentioned it, you really don't have a formal education do you? Maybe I should put you in Preschool just to be safe."

Shirou twitched as he felt his father mess with him, but he said nothing back. Kiritsugu was learning to live a little bit.

He was dying after all.

The boy may have had an appearance of a child, but that was the only barely human aspect he had. He was inhuman, and he made full use of the fact.

Just a month ago he had learned how to hack into high security software from one of Raiga's more tech savvy men. Now, armed with this knowledge, the internet was like the back of his hand, and he used it to create several different identities through his hacking skills. Through these identities, he enrolled himself into a myriad of online university courses, and graduated with top honors within the same month. The money he paid was if course from the family account his father had set up for him for some vague reason.

His dummy E-mail accounts that corresponded to his false identities Shirou sent a reply that stated the following:

' _Dear Employer, due to my physical condition, I am unable to work outside of my home. Thus I am only able to accept offers that allow me to work from home. Please do not fret if I have rejected your offer, I can only do what my physical condition allows me to. Thank you.'_

It was the general message he sent to all his job offers, a stretching of the truth that he had learned. One of the few concepts that he truly understood was human interpretation, and communication of ideas. 'Physical condition' could be interpreted as a 'disability' rather that 'a small stature unfit for work', and 'home' could be interpreted as a 'home for a working adult' rather than 'a home with a dying guardian and a child'.

It was great to twist, stretch and bend words, it was annoying that he never did feel the emotions of those words by himself, only their after effects and results.

Such a shame.

"Dad, you know that I know that you knew about my education, and how far ahead I am in that field" The boy replied, shamelessly admitting his mistake of leaving evidence for his father to find. "I'm way ahead of those toddlers"

"Considering the fact that you're doing several different desk jobs from home and earning more in a month to keep Taiga well fed every day without drawing on the family fortune, I'm inclined to agree"

There was however, Shirou's terrible lack of experience. For all his knowledge, his father still outstripped him in experience so much, it really was like comparing and adult to a child. That was how, Kiritsugu had first found out about the whole thing. It was quite unfortunate as well, seeing as the man had only intentionally come to surprise the boy with a birthday present.

Needless to say, Shirou was certainly surprised that day.

"However, your apparently abundant IQ has made it quite clear that you lack EQ." Kiritsugu, folded his arms, closed his eyes and nodded to himself, as if coming to an enlightened answer. He pretended not to notice, his son's somehow intensified dead pan stare. "Then it's decided, you're going to your first year of Kindergarten! It's perfect, since you are at the age that kids generally go."

The Magnus Killer smiled.

"Make good friends Shirou"

"Dad, I am absolutely-!"

 **Observing the Truth of the Time before**

 _An hour later…at the Kindergarten Gates_

"- going to pick you up for lunch alright? Don't keep us waiting little brother!" Taiga Fujimura called out as she drove off in her bike, the same one she had strapped him to and rushed to the building the instant his father had asked for a favor. The woman was crazily energetic, and his father had been plotting all along to keep him away from seeing Aoko Aozaki today.

"Alright, but if you're late I'll just share my lunch with any new friends I make here instead of with you" The boy stated to the elder girl, who had slumped over in mild despair at the mere possibility. "Though If you're late again going back from the washroom at your school, they may not even let you go out for lunch."

At this point, there was literally a cloud of dust where the highschool girl was, he could only barely see her vanishing down the road at incredible speeds. The dust engulfed him and several other students at the gate entrance. Several of them had some choice words, even as he turned to face them.

"Such an uncouth barbarian! Even worse than you Miss Toshaka!" It came from a young girl with long blonde hair styled into tasteful drills, both her refined mannerisms and bearing spoke of a person born of high status, yet worked hard to have the right to have that status. It was her haughty speech to another girl that threw him off. Usually, these types were silent, prodding and evaluating, not so… pompous.

"Keep talking Edelfelt, your reflections long gone by now", the other girl retorted, apparently the blond was Edelfelt, and this one was Toshaka. The girl had a smaller figure in comparison to the other one, her hair was styled into a pair of long glossy onyx pigtails. Her facial structure indicated she was a native, rather than the other girl. Her air was the same as the other, high social status, but incredibly hard working.

They were both also incredibly prideful.

"Oh, it looks like your fellow barbarian is looking towards us. It must be due to those animalistic roars you call language that attracted his mating instincts!" The blonde chuckled, one hand lifted to hind the action. The other girl however seemed to stew and heat up, he did not know whether it be anger or embarrassment. She wore matching uniforms with the other girl that signified that they were of the same residence of education, and judging the image emblazoned upon their right breast pockets were similar to the one hanging off the school's front entrance, this was their school.

And from today onwards, this would be his as well.

Logically, to ensure he actually could do something productive here, he had to have a quiet and stable environment. This would be all but impossible if the pair in front of him were to act like this during class time. Hence he would have to solve this issue between the two.

Shirou analyzed their banter, and while it was full of thinly veiled threats, insults and insinuations, none of them were hostile to the other. The words, 'competitive streak' came to mind, but also 'friendly rivalry' and 'mutual respect' followed. Neither seemed to hate the other despite the scathing remarks they threw at each other, in fact it seemed like the words were just barely holding the two kindergarten females apart. He had certainly seen this before… 'Tsundere' it was called if he remembered correctly.

Let it be reminded to you all that Shirou Emiya is not human. Despite his vast knowledge, those that are applied fall into the category of sciences and service. This terrible imbalance and numerous romance movies Taiga dragged him to allow him to conclude one thing about the two.

'They must be in love… maybe they just need a nudge in the right direction'

Coming to the most logical conclusion he could to solve his this dispute, the boy began formulating his multi step plan, refining it and playing simulations, all in a blink of an eye.

Step one: Walk between the pair.

Step two: Reinforce his body to the limit.

Step Three: Quickly place his palms at the base of their necks.

Step Four: Push Together.

Final Step: Hold.

Throughout all his plan, the two did not move at all. In fact, they froze up the moment he began to weave the Prana flowing out from his body to physically enhance it. This of course helped the following parts of his plan a lot as he did not need to do much more than maintain his grip.

Several stunned seconds later, Shirou Emiya was knocked clean onto his ass from a double haymaker reinforced with barely controlled Prana. He looked up to see the two girls glancing at both each other and him, conflicted as to which one took greater priority at the moment. Finally, they decided, both heads turning to look at his already straightening form.

"Are you a Magus?"

The Bell rang, he ran.

 _Two hours later…in the class room._

"Alright Children, its nap time! If you've brought you're cute little blankets, you can take them out now!" A clatter of clay hitting plastic could be heard, as crayons dropped from innumerable immature hands. This was followed by a rush of feet as the former crayon owners rushed to their bags to grab some cozy blankets, pillows and even a few dolls styled in their favorite characters.

All but three.

Each of them wore the school's uniform, a beige sailor suit tailored to fit the miniscule forms of children rather than the larger size of brawny sailors it had in the past. There was a pair of girl's that had their eyes peeled onto a boy two desks in front of them, one was a native if her dark hair, eyes and slender features were of any indication, and the other was obviously a foreigner, with her long, gilded tresses, and larger body structure. The boy on the other hand seemed to have some non-native blood in him, his rusty-red hair wasn't exactly a common shade among Asians.

The teacher simply shrugged, it wasn't her problem to deal with, and she'd only takin the job because of the after mentioned foreigner's parents hiring her directly to watch over the two. It was boring work, to keep the peace, but the pay was good.

Her job entailed that the two girls were to be unharmed while at campus while increasing the bad blood between them. She knew the children's immature mindset that up for themselves, so she did not bother with the fact that the two were teaming up against the new student that had come today.

It did not matter, as long as they were safe she would still get quite a solid sum, just to watch them.

Best Job ever.

 _With Shirou…_

' _Those Two girls… they've been staring at me for a while now, it's starting to get annoying.'_

Since he had escaped into the classroom with the Tsundere couple hot on his heels, they had not stopped glaring with hostile intent at him. He was apathetic to the fact that they no longer tossed scathing remarks to each other, while their body language suggested an opposing position. However, the fact that their surface animosity had redirected themselves towards him was more than a little tiresome. That wasn't even factoring the constant spikes of Prana coming from the pair, causing something to tickle the base of his neck. They were probably working in tandem to shoot low level mysteries at him, and if it was to get his attention… they were certainly going to get it if they did not stop shooting whatever mysteries at him.

He understood that most low level mysteries could be easily dispelled by the flow of Prana in Magus' body expelling a foreign one, and it was more effective that greater amount of Prana that was channeled.

Magic Circuits carry Internal Magical Energy/Od within them, acting as a conduit that expels Prana from the body. Similarly, it can be compared to a pipe carrying water from point 'A' to point 'B'. The quality of a Magic Circuit is comparable to the size of a pipe, a high quality Magic Circuit is more like a larger pipe that allows a greater volume to flow through it at any one moment. While the number of Magic Circuits is essentially a multiplier to the maximum output of Prana of one Magic Circuit, the more numerous, the greater the total unit output.

All living beings have Od in them, and will constantly be generated as long as a person simply stays alive, this rate of replenishment cannot be modified and will cap at a certain quantity, which is the Od Pool. Naturally, Od can be expelled by normal physical activities as well, albeit at a slower rate, and thus this pool is almost never full. It is unknown if the Od pool can be expanded due to the fixed rate of Od generation and constant expenditure within the body.

However, only one other non-dragon has ever had a Magic Core, and that person has been dead for a millennia. He would have to find out if his body's capacity for Od could be adapted to expansion through the constant pressure exerted on it.

Naturally, he had much greater Magic Resistance than most Magi could even dream of. Of course even simple mysteries would probably escape his notice…

' _Maybe I should ask them why they're so angry when neither of them has to hide their feelings for the other anymore. At this rate, this nap is going to be one very, very long session.'_

Shirou turned to see that every other child were snoring away, and having added to his knowledge to human stuff to do, he began to emulate them as best he could.

' _I'll talk to them later… and after I get rid of this bloated feeling…"_

 _With Rin and Luvia…_

Rin glared murderously at the red haired boy sitting several seats in front of her. Her thoughts swirling in ways that indicated the boy's very terrible demise. He was a new student, but he was simply discharging an outrageous amount of Od form his Magic Circuits alone, plus he was using some form of Mage craft, in public to less!

Just who did this no-name, dead-rate, Magus Think he was? Coming to school with enough Od Pouring out from his off his Magic Circuits to appear to be a Wellspring of Mana, ignoring her when she tried to get his attention, and making her and Luvia kiss-

She felt her cheeks burn at the mental image she had accidentally conjured up, and unwillingly recalled the sweet scent of Luvia's perfume that pervade her senses, she remembered just how delicate her nose was up close, and most of all was the feeling of the other girl's tongue falling into her open mouth as they were in mid shriek. It didn't take long for such an unlikely action that she knew was wrong to feel good…

'No! My first kiss I reserved for my one true love stolen by her of all people! The brat will pay!'

Needless to say, the other girl was on the same wave length as her, not that they would ever admit it to one another.

'Since he's been saturating the room with his Od, there's no way He's going to die from my Gandr Curse!' A frightening expression came over the Toshaka heir at the same time the Edelfelt heir did so, causing several napping student nearby to unconsciously squirm away. They were the only three still in chairs and awake, as even the teacher had begun napping on her pillow.

As one the pair raised their index fingers, activated their maturing Magic Circuits, and focused all their ire into the ominous ball that affected the target's health. Any normal person would have been vaporized from the sheer amount of Magical Energy contained in just a single orb, two was definitely over kill. As one, they let off the twin orbs that would spell instant death from just a glancing blow.

Shirou did not seem to take notice.

' _W-what? How did that Dead-Rate not notice my Gandr Curse just now? I packed more than enough to kill a non-Magus with that! Combined with this bitch's…'_

As if scripted, the two glared at each other, with clear loathing in their expressions and mouth's that just barely held back scathing remarks no children their age should know of, but their eyes held curiosity, longing, and…hunger.

An instant later, the mature mood was broken in a silent alliance in favor of raining a many Gandr to the boy in front of them as possible.

It was however unfortunate that they had next to no knowledge about the boy. Even if he was not protected by the flow of Od through his Magic Circuits, he was blesses by the Incarnation of Curses at his birth, Implanted with one of the most sought after Noble Phantasms of all time, was an incarnation himself and not even human. Though neither parties were completely aware of these things. Still, Curses did little more than act like literal health packs that added more Prana to his already strained Circuits.

The two girls of a distinctive linage thought him to be no more than an unruly Novice in their territory, powerful, but still human.

Shirou however, understood he was not human.

And so, the two girls continued to pointlessly rain down curses on the poor boy, with one party becoming drained and the other becoming uncomfortably bloated at the end of it all.

' _Root Damn you, just die already!'_

 **Observing the Truth of the Time before**

"So? How was your day? You know that Big Sister Taiga is always here to lend helping hand!"

"More like help yourself to my cooking…"

"What was that you brat!?"

"Nothing! Just the sound of your lunch bell ringing if you don't hurry and finish the extra lunch box I brought. Now that you mentioned it though, shouldn't you be thanking me for the meal instead of calling me a brat?"

"No! I'm going to be late again! No choice Shirou, you're coming with me to class from today so I can enjoy lunch!"

"H-hey hold on, I've got an appointment today with Big Sister Aoko-!"

The rest of the boy's words were cut off, as the elder female picked him up, dropped him into the basket modified to fit him at the front of the bicycle, and sped off in a cloud of dust.

Behind them, two girls observed the entire scene with a dead pan stare, completely disbelieving of their entire situation. With their OD depleted from the somehow Gandr-immune boy after raining the after mentioned curses at him, they had become a lot more tired that before the nap period of one hour. This prevented them from going outside as the other children did to play and eat their lunches together.

If anyone were to look at the pair, they would not see children. The pair looked closer to reanimated zombies the Church often hunted rather than the Od deprived, young heirs that they actually were. With labored breathing, they communicated their last thoughts to each other, far too exhausted to put up fonts anymore.

"Hey… Rin?"

"Wha…what is it"

"Let's take that…that bastard down"

"Right… your house, or mine?"

"Mine… I'll…I'll break out my family gems if… if that's what it takes…"

"Then, a Truce?"

"More… an Alliance… deal?"

"Deal"

They passed out just as Luvia's Butler came to pick them up, and seeing their hands wrapped around each other, the manservant simply tossed the pair into the car and drove off to his destination.

It wasn't his business who his employer's daughter fancied anyway, no matter what age they were. He did his job, and he got paid.

 **A/N: Okay, so surprise update here! Any ways please Review if you have anything to say. I take all critiques into account to improve my story! Also I'm toying with the Idea of a Codex. Anyone want it? Anyone?**

 **Later!**


	5. Reinforcing a Transient Dream

**Reinforcing a Transient Dream**

 **A/N: Ok, so the lot of you were asking about Rin X Luvia pairing and confirmations about just how Luvia got sent to Japan rather than England or even home tutored. All I can say that is that so long as Shirou stays as he is, this pairing will simply thrive! Also, I have almost completed a codex and will post it below for those that are curious. It's not perfect so please give me pointers on how to improve it.**

 **Also to make this clear, Shirou WILL learn to trace weapons. As a new existence, he is essentially blank, and his unique physiology will allow him to trace** _ **every technique**_ **it has ever performed to a tee. There will be no failures due to different physical statures, and with enough blades, chemistry and experience, he could possibly even make new equipment. Sword based, that is.**

 **Also, does anyone want me to change the titles to suffixes like –Chan or-kun? I'm not very proficient in these so if you're want me to, please help explain to me how.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 _At Taiga's Highschool, History period._

Shirou once again absorbed as much as he could in Taiga's afternoon classes. This did not compose of academic material, as he had already several dozen online degrees under various names, but rather the social interaction occurring in between the students. He had his over-sized note book out jotting down how students of various interacted to each other and the environment they were in. He noted how Taiga did not mind him sitting on her desk, which was located at the back right-hand corner of the room, due to the fact that it was History period, he knew for a fact that she fell asleep when it started and woke up after it ended, on the dot.

It was simply amazing just how something so important could be transmitted in a way that some people simply could not handle, and hence shit down, taiga as a prime example of such a phenomenon. Learning from the past to not make the same mistake was common sense if what Raiga Fujimura had said was true, so why was everybody seemingly lethargic? Did they not realize it would benefit them later in their possible futures should they encounter a similar problem?

He took note of this and recorded it under the quintessential characteristics of humans during their adolescent period at academic facilities. Half-way through the lesson, Shirou decided he had recorded enough of the current population sample of students to come up with a proper equation for typical behavioral patterns, at school at least. He quietly closed the notebook, slipped off the chair to expose his future ward's sleeping figure to the whole class, taking note of the lack of reaction, and slipped through the class' sliding doors.

He knew he had thirty minutes before the female woke up, and another five before she realized his departure, luckily it would not be a problem due to the familiarity the staff had with him with his numerous (forced) visits Taiga ragged him to. No one would bat an eyelash to his presence at any class.

Now he just needed to find a suitable pool of diligent, hard-working students…

 _At Taiga's Highschool, the Archery Range…_

From observation, he knew that those who practiced physical activities were disciplined, and thus were academically diligent most of the time. He knew this, so he went to one of the least active clubs in the school. Why?

It would take a strong will to keep going when everyone else has left would it not?

He looked up to see a sign above the traditional Japanese sliding door, it was the front of a well maintained traditional wooden building. It was also home to the Archery Club, which totaled to a grand number of… one.

"Pardon the interruption" He excused himself as he made his way inside, making sure to follow all the customs he had learned of the culture. He took off his shoes, placing them neatly to the side beside the only other pair in the whole building. His dark blue sneakers contrasting brightly with the bright red running shoes.

Moving in, he heard the unmistakable sound of a string being released from tension, it was a low twang that reverberated throughout the entire building with energy. Whoever had released it seemed to know what they were doing to make such a _correct_ sound, even he knew this despite his inexperience.

Rounding a corner, he heard a bow being pulled back, and waited for the release before moving in. It would be rude to interrupt any kind of concentration, especially if it was for his data assimilation period.

"Come out, child. There is no need to hide from Big Brother" Even as his face came into view, the older male gave no sign he acknowledged the boy coming up from the building' entrance. He continued to shoot arrows unerringly towards a target an exactly twelve meters away. All the arrows hit along the edge, but not one made it anywhere near the bull's-eye.

He felt a pull towards the older teen. This was a new feeling, neither irritation, apathetic, or warm, it was an inexplicable urge, a thirst. He knew what it was from the many times he saw his Kindergarten classmates encounter something new, he felt his features morph into the same expression. It was this that made the older male stop and look at him.

The older boy walked towards him, and Shirou soon found himself dwarfed, even as the Kyūdō practitioner kneeled down, bow in one hand and his hair ruffled in another. He wore a leather protectors on his inner wrists, fingers, chest and right cheek. The dark blue haori and a faded hakama under it. His demeanor was stern and purposeful, not empty and wondering like his was, and it gave him an admiring aura despite his average looks. "You seem to be interested in Kyūdō. Even though you may be too small to hold the yumi right now I can give you a short tutorial of the club"

"I hope I'm not intruding" Shirou said, worry forcefully injecting into the tone. The elder smirked, it was a sad smile, another thing to note down. "No worries, you're actually doing me a favor by stopping by. My brother is too old to keep with me all the time, Name's Reikan Ryuudo, I live up at Ryuudo Temple."

"Shirou Emiya, I live at Fuyuki Park." The boy replied, receiving a smile that felt warm to him. The elder seemed really happy at the simple reply.

"Well then Little Shirou, can I call you that? Let's get started!" He stood back up, but his posture and overall countenance seemed to brighten. He dug the bottom of his bow to the floor and placed his right hand on his hip. "This here is the Kyūdō Dojo, home to the practitioners of Kyūdō, that is, Archery. And I am a pro member of this art.!"

Shirou did not mention that he was the _only_ member of said group for obvious reasons, it would be better to encourage the male and inflate his ego a bit more.

"Wow, amazing!"

"Indeed, I won't bore you with history lessons, but this practice goes way back to feudal japan, when samurai's thrived. This here is a Yumi, a Japanese bow that is over two meters tall, and the prime equipment that sets certain standards for its use. Not everyone is able to practice Kyūdō with such a high bar!"

"You must be really strong to wield something so big, Big Brother!" Shirou exclaimed, lacing his higher volumes with excitement. The older teen smiled more, but now it felt colder, shallower.

"Yes well, another thing that sets Kyūdō such high standard is its practice, here there are techniques and steps to learn just to shoot correctly without injury." Here his tone began to dip and the coldness slowly eased away, he was serious now. "For techniques there is first, Ashibumi, placing the footing. The archer steps onto the line from where arrows are shot (known as the shai) and turns to face the kamiza, so that the left side of his body faces the target. He then sights from the target to his feet and sets his feet apart so that the distance between them is equal to his yazuka, approximately half his body height, and equal to the length of an arrow. A line drawn between the archer's toes should pass through the target after the completion of the ashibumi. During competition, an archer may have a second set of arrows sitting on the ground at his feet. To be correct in ashibumi, these arrows must not extend in front of or behind the archer's footing stance. The archer's feet are then placed outward at a 60 degree angle from each other, forming a "V", this ensures equal balance to both feet. Next is Dozukuri, forming the body. The archer verifies his balance and that his pelvis and the line between his shoulders are parallel to the line set up during ashibumi. During dozukuri, the kyudoka will straighten the back and posture, forming a straight line from shoulders to feet. Practically this is to prevent the bowstring from striking the archer's face when shooting."

The older teen proceeded to walk away and take up the position he had just mentioned. Shirou focused on each word examining it with all his accumulated knowledge.

"Yugamae, readying the bow. Yugamae consists of three phases:

Torikake, gripping of the bowstring with the right hand.

Tenouchi, the left hand is positioned for shooting on the bow's grip.

Monomi, the archer turns the head to gaze at the target.

Then, Uchiokoshi, raising the bow. The archer raises the bow above the head to prepare for the draw."

The elder teen was focused his hands steady as he finalized his position and paused.

"Hikiwake, drawing apart. The archer starts bringing down the bow while spreading his arms, simultaneously pushing the bow with the left hand and drawing the string with the right.

Daisan, Big three. This forms the midway point in Hikiwake.

Kai, the full draw. The archer continues the movement started in the previous phase, until full draw is achieved with the arrow placed slightly below the cheekbone or level with the mouth. The arrow points along the line set up during ashibumi.

Tsumeai, constructing the vertical and horizontal lines of the body.

Nobiai, uniting the expansions of the body."

He glanced at the boy's intensive scrutiny, actually pleased at his audience.

"The next few parts will all occur simultaneously, so I'll explain now.

Hanare, the release. The technique results in the bowstring being released from the right hand and the right arm extending behind the archer.

Zanshin, "the remaining body or mind" or "the continuation of the shot". The archer remains in the position reached after hanare while returning from the state of concentration associated with the shot.

Yudaoshi, lowering of the bow."

With that, Reikan's entire demeanor evaporated as his mind entered a focused state.

 _Thunk._

The arrow hit dead center.

"As you can see these are all the physical steps to follow, but here are also mindsets you have to be in, order to achieve a target. These are:

Tōteki, the arrow hits the target.

Kanteki, the arrow pierces the target.

Zaiteki, the arrow exists in the target.

Though it is more of a skill you get as you condition yourself to Kyūdō. Eventually you will reach the third state, where the arrow exists in the target, and hence it MUST be there. Basically you won't miss."

"Is there a point to all this?" Shirou asked, he wanted to know the purpose of this port, to realize why it was even practiced at ll.

"It is to find yourself in the target… and acquire it." A gentle smile graced his lips, contrasting with the deep insight he seemed to have as he gazed upon the smaller male.

It was said so simply and with so much understanding that Shirou took those words to heart. With something akin to a smile tugging at his own lips, Shirou took a deep bow. His mind was churning with possibilities.

'To find oneself, huh?'

"Thank you Big Brother! I may not be big enough now, but just you watch, I'll be the greatest Kyūdō master ever!"

"Ha! I'll see you around Kid!" He was simply happy that one of the arts he loved would be passed on.

With that, two souls operated, content filling their beings as a sense of completeness flooded them both.

'I do wonder… maybe he'll even be a Kendo and Judo Master given enough time. Maybe I should talk to Teacher Souichirou about that…'

 **Reinforcing a Transient Dream**

 _Three hours later, at Shirou's home._

"Dad, I'm home" Shirou said as he entered the house, having dropped his little sister figure Taiga at her own place with an extra box of food earlier. He was now alone, and hopefully he would get to see Big Sister Aoko for more than five minutes this time. He pulled off his shoes and clambered to the higher floors he could not quite step onto yet.

"Oh, and how was school?" His father's voice echoed through the home, carrying a lightness in it that had been missing for a while now. Ever since he was adopted.

"Yes, do tell. I am quite curious how my little carrot has grown!"

It was soothing and melodic, he recognized this voice, as it was the first feminine on that had made him feel so _warm_ during the first few days of his existence. He would never forget her.

"Big Sis Aoko!" He ran towards her, a genuine smile gracing his features. His father observed him with neutral expression as he came around the corner and spotted his older sister figure reclining on one of the sofa's that he usually occupied, the one facing the veranda.

She did not seem to change at all. She still wore an oaken brown school uniform with a bright red bow above her bosom. Her long hair was a chest nut brown, complementing her sky blue eyes just as well as he remembered. He didn't think it odd that she appeared exactly the same, humans matured slowly once they had reached her age range.

Her welcoming arms did nothing to stop him from diving in for a hug.

"Oh, you're getting bigger Shirou! Last time I saw you, you were so small and helpless!" She let out a mirthful laugh that soon spread to the other two. Her arms wrapped the young boy with one movement.

"Don't' joke like that Big Sis! You might jinx me into being short for the rest of my life!" Every human expression he'd learned up until now was coming into play. It was difficult to sort through all the data on human expressions verbally, facially, and vocally at a rate fast enough to make it sound natural. But he felt that she of all people-besides his father- deserved the best, normal child.

It did not matter if he was a genius. It did not matter if his amount of magic coursing through his body was overflowing to the point of pain. It did not matter if he knew himself, yet did not understand. If they could have normal moments like these that made them smile… it would be enough. They would smile, and he would be _warm_.

"So, tell me all about your first day of school. I remember mine was a nightmare with all the kids picking on my hair color…" Her expression began to darken considerably before brightening as she turned towards him. Her infinite azure eyes gazed into his own molten gold ones.

"Everything was fine during class, we introduced ourselves, then did some finger painting for the first hour. Then we had a nap, where everyone slept together. After that we played with each other and had lunch!" He ended his succinct summary with a smile, but placed a nervous façade that young children usually wore when caught.

"Aw, SO cute" She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him into a soft hug for several moments before releasing him with a curious expression adorning her features "What else happened? It's not good to lie to Big Sister, so spill."

Inwardly grinning at the success, Shirou displayed a guiltier countenance on the surface. "Well… I might have run into a pair of girls hurling calling each other Edelfelt and Toshaka whilst insulting the other." He noticed his father's barely visible wince at that comment, "From the many romance dramas that Big Sis Taiga made me watch with her, I just did what every one of them told me I should do in such a situation"

"And that was?" he now had her scraping for details, it was nice to have her pressing him towards her bosom, it was nice and cozy. "Come on Shirou, don't let your big sis dry out!"

"Well I made them Kiss, since all the movies clearly stated that their behavior was Tsundere, and simply needed a shove in the right direction. I figured that they would be quite bothersome if they began arguing during class so I did that to keep them quiet. It worked!"

Although Shirou smiled innocently, the blank expression and lost one on his father's and Aoko's seemed to negate that aura. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she mouth the word 'kiss' over and over again. She gazed at him, her facial expression telling him that she did not expect him to tell her something so… mature.

He gazed at his father and big sister figure as they locked eyes. A silent message passed in between them, one he had no means of interpreting at all. He made sure to take not of everything done during that contact. Eventually, things normalized when the silence broke, albeit not one he had expected to either.

"Now that was certainly… interesting. Now that you've told me something as precious to you as your first memories of school, I'll tell you mine" She looked him dead in the eye, her expression losing its warmth. "Ready?"

"Yes!" He was genuinely excited to know what she was going to unveil to him, he did not need to fake anything and let his body react.

She smiled coldly at him.

"I'm a Sorceress"

 **Reinforcing a Transient Dream**

 _Several minutes later…_

"I think you broke my son"

"Nah, the kid's strong. He'll get over it"

As the now unveiled sorceress spoke, Shirou was by the kitchen, preparing a feast to relieve himself of the bomb that had just been dropped upon him. If one were to see him now, they would see a child moving as if a marionette on strings. His face showed no expression. His hands cut ingredients with machine like precision, and weighed them by hand just as well. It was not a face a human should have, let alone a child.

He let his body auto magically prepare heavenly cuisine as his mind processed the single sentence that his big sister figure had dropped on him.

She was a Sorceress.

Oh sure, he knew she was magically aware, and quite powerful due to the amount of Prana he knew was coating her body. However, she was no simple Magus like he undoubtedly knew he was.

She was a Sorceress.

No matter how many times he repeated that sentence in his mind, he simply could not make sense of it. How was his loving beautiful big sister figure a sorceress, a person capable of using one of the Five Great Magic, lost arts that stemmed directly from the Swirl of the Root itself? How?

How was she still alive?

How was she even existing for that matter?

It didn't make sense, but he wanted it to. He wanted to understand his older sister figure so much because she made him _warm_.

But the Five Great Magic were so alien…to him. Perhaps if he could not understand them, maybe… he could make them understand him…

"Dinner's ready!" Shirou came out of his swirling thoughts just in time to observe the finishing touches of a Five-star meal he had prepared with simple home ingredients. Seven courses awaited the two older humans, dishes that would at least cost an average salary man's weekly wages for just one of the dishes. He'd made them with a fraction of that cost. "Sorry for not preparing earlier, I didn't know you were coming today!"

"It's alright, I did send you the note on short notice"

Since this was the first time, Aoko had ever eaten Shirou's cooking, or any home cooked meals for that matter, she gazed at the marvelous gourmet meal with unending curiosity. Just how had her favorite little brother made something she had only seen people on TV eat? Her musings were cut off however at the interruption of a pair of chopsticks rapidly depleting said supply of food. She traced the source to Kiritsugu rapidly refilling and depleting bowl...

"If you're just going to stare at the food all day, dad's going to eat all of it Big Sis! Even I can't save much for you if you don't help yourself."

Shirou's words seem to be the key that snapped the bewildered Sorceress from her stunned state. The next thing she knew, she had a bowl of fluffy, white rice on hand and thin slice of beef in between her chopsticks. She took a bite.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Soon she ate just as fast if not faster than the older male, uncaring how sloppy she looked in front of her little brother figure. If she could, she'd definitely make this cooking the Sixth Magic… or abuse her Fifth Mafic to loop this scene for however long she wants. Not the most noble of ideas, but it was GOOD food!

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Wow Shirou, I didn't know you could cook so well, and at such a tender age too!" She patted her stomach in content, which had remained flat during the whole course of the meal. A memorable image in comparison to the two male's slightly bloated bellies. The boy wisely decided not to comment on that fact after witnessing its terrible consequences first hand.

"It's not that hard Big Sis! Especially when there are guests around" He smirked, enjoying the ruffling she gave his hair.

"While it is quite pleasant to see my son so active in your presence, I assume there is another reason for your visit?" Finally Kiritsugu spoke, his tone was neutral, but it held an emptiness that Shirou was familiar with stemming from himself "We all know just how tight the Mage's Association likes to keep those with 'special' qualities in check"

"Indeed, while I did enjoy my time here, that was just a fringe benefit of my actual task at hand" She had stopped ruffling his hair and took up a respect put seiza position towards Kiritsugu. The man likewise, did the same. "I am here to as your Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

The effect was immediate. The relaxing aura that had built up during the visit had evaporated into icy tension. Both parties were tense, while the third stood off and observed.

"And your assessment?" The man's gnarled fingers, weakened from disuse, tightened around an imaginary grip, his finger twitching. As if he were holding a gun. "As you can see, I am now a man past his prime, doing his best to raise a child he may have indirectly orphaned."

"Not you" Her head turned from side to side in decline, before fixing onto the observer. "Your son"

"Shirou? What could my son possibly have to do with my past life?" The rest of the man's body tensed up even more, if that were possible. "I only found him after the fire…"

"Exactly, just a simple Origin and Element scan will do" Her response was succinct, unlike the unusually worried expression the man currently held.

"I see… and the results?"

"I will be bringing them along for further analysis, more samples are in order so they won't need the 'original' subject' Disgust morphed her features at that word, and the man seemed to relax at her reaction, albeit slightly.

"I see then, is that all?"

"Yes, that is- oh, I almost forgot!" Her blunder immediately restored the cold tension into a warm atmosphere. The sheer hilarity of the highschool checking her pockets and questionable crevices for whatever she was seeking was enough to bring a smirk form both males. Shirou barely caught the words 'prank-free' and 'damn geezer' as she continued to frisk herself. Had it been any on other that an emotionally empty man and a boy with an alien perspective, she would have unintentionally been giving a free show. It was fortunate for the residents that they were who they were by nature.

"Here Shirou, it's some king of letter for you I guess…" At last she produced an envelope that had been tucked into a place where the removal of several buttons and her bow had been necessary. Shirou received the envelope from the older girl's dainty fingers, noting the way she dropped it instead of waiting for him to grab on to it. "You can read it here if you want, this will only take a minute"

As she said this, her fingers grasped onto his shoulders, and he felt a sense of something being invaded. It was an unfamiliar feeling, like his every cell was being scrutinized by a clinical, and critical eye. He knew his older sister Figure was the source of this intimate discomfort, so he pushed it aside and focused on the envelope.

For all intents and purposes, other than the incredibly detailed odd charcoal drawing of an ominous castle wrapped in spiked chains in the background, it was an ordinary envelope. The paper was of standard quality even though the drawing clearly wasn't. Whoever sent this through his big sister must have had a strange sense of humor.

Opening it, he ignored the feeling of invasion reaching his soul, choosing instead to observe its contents. He flipped it out to find…nothing?

Turing it over whilst placing a hand under in case something fragile was held within, the boy began to shake the envelope. Much to his surprise several items fell into his hand.

First: A golden key-shaped sword, which could also be described as a dark red, key-shaped short sword with a golden chain hanging off it fell into his hand. 'The Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu' a bright pink sticky note said as such was pasted on it. It fit comfortably into his hand, and apparently could be a necklace as well.

Next: An intricate, leather-bound Journal stylized with a cow's image with brass edge protectors, a double lock, and gold-leafed pages fell into his hands. There was another neon green sticky note that said 'Chat-Time Diaries, Set of a Dozen!"

Last was a folded piece of plain paper that contained the actual message. Hopefully it would explain just how these bulky items ended up in such a flimsy scrap of paper. He unfolded the note once he had strung Bab-ilu around his neck and pocketed the Diary, they had somehow changed size as if sensing his intent to store them away.

' _To Shirou Emiya,_

 _You may probably don't know who I am, so I'll make a quick introduction I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, a Sorcerer of the Second Magic, the Kaleidoscope. I am a being not so different than your beloved Aoko Aozaki, other than being an old man with an excellent sense of humor of course!_

 _I digress, my point to you is this:_

 _I know who and what you are._

 _Do not be alarmed however, I will neither spread this information nor manipulate it. You see, you are a unique existence among the many dimensions I have seen. Your origin point is unique, but your future divergence is not._

 _Shirou, you have potential at your beck and call, unknown to limitations of the world and beyond. This is both a blessing and a curse. I will ensure that it becomes a blessing._

 _I know how much you treasure your 'smiles', how they make you feel so 'warm' and safe. I know how you are doing your best, but ultimately failing to act human. I know this, because there is nothing closed to be, not even the origin of your existence._

 _I will offer you a choice Shirou, one that you will have to make. Once you are done, you are to write the letter 'A', 'B', or 'C' over this paper with a pen and hand it over to Aoko. She does not know of this, her job will only be to glimpse at your nature, not enough to even allow a hint of doubt other than you are indeed powerful._

 _A: You can continue as you have done for the last eleven months of your existence, and try to keep up your human façade. I will not say whether you will fail or succeed in this endeavor… except that someone will eventually find a crack in that façade of yours. I can tell you the results of such a fallout is not good for your father's heart._

 _B: You can latch on to your precious big sister's waist line and tell her I wish to see you personally, not letting her go until she agrees with a Geas I have written below. If you do I swear not to ever bother you again!_

 _C: You can come to the Clock Tower in London to be my apprentice in a few months' time. There I will train you with all the resources at my disposal to unleash your potential, and maybe even make friends with those in similar nature to yours. PS: You can also ask your father to come to the Clock Tower to help with have a negotiation with me. So long as you will it, I will allow it. I'll pick you up personally once you have finished kindergarten._

 _PS: Never lose those the key and diary I gave you, I will NOT be pleased!_

 _PSS: You've gotten twenty seconds after reading this little note before this paper combusts into a massive conflagration big enough to burn your home, but not the people in it, down to ash. I suggest you think, fast! Later Twerp!_

Twenty seconds? Was this man insane!? He had to think fast, would the pros outweigh the cons of such an agreement? Yes, he would not choose 'A', he would- wait he needed a pen, or pencil to write with first!

As the boy's eyes widened in honest panic, his eyes combed the room to find something that would leave a smudge in a recognizable shape. It really didn't have to be a pencil, leaving a stain was good enough- there!

On the dining table was a half-used bowl of soy sauce and an uneaten leek soaked in it. Like an edible make-shift brush and ink. It would do, but he had to decide either B or C.

Two seconds.

In the end, the deciding factor of his choice was not something that was decided logically, but rather with how fast he would be able to draw a large letter over a standard paper before time ran out.

'C'

The big letter shone clearly, the soy sauce, and some obscure source of Prana flowed into the soy-ink, hardening it into a very clear letter rather than the sloppy one he had drawn. The message had disappeared, replaced by the some oath in German he assumed to be the geas, not that he had any need for it. He faintly thought he smelled burnt paper…

"Shirou? Is there something wrong? Why did you suddenly rush off, I was almost done!" Aoko's face had a frustrated look in them as she gazed off at the child. Despite her coming from a noble family, all she saw was a slightly uncomfortable little boy that needed a little chiding rather than an unruly brat that needed to be punished for interrupting her task. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in slight frustration, "Well, no matter I've got most of what I needed here, If those stuck up nobles want something, then they can take it up that that old prankster"

"Well that's all well and good, now are you done?" There was a hint of impatience in the man's voice.

"Yes, we are" Her voice was also strained to an extent. "Well, his is the end of my trip here, maybe we'll meet again in the future, right Shirou?"

"Yup!" His joyful response must have felt off to the grown-ups in the room, due to the stunned expressions on their faces. Aoko's especially seemed slightly hurt, though that morphed into a disbelieving one on his next words. "Old man Zelretch wants me to be his apprentice or something like that, says I'll be one as soon as I finish Kindergarten. That means all I have to do is finish kindergarten faster right?"

The response he got was one of open mouthed gaping and confusion form both his father an Aoko. The woman herself expressing what they both wanted to know at that very moment.

"Shirou…just h-how did you know about the Wizard Marshal?"

 **A/N: Okay and that's a wrap! This was surprisingly long, and I had no Idea I would write this much content. Any ways I've already planned the next few chapters, so No big deal. What I want to know is if you guys prefer Japanese format of addressing people or not. As much as I'd like to make Shirou say "Aoko-Neesan' I'm not sure just how to do so properly, I'll play safe. Also to guest Reviewers that leave short reviews, I'd appreciate it if you could make an account and review, it makes me feel at better if nothing else. And to all you vultures (people who read but don't review), please tell me what you think. I don't think I have to say this, but your opinion does matter. Well enough of my rant. Enjoy the codex below!**

 **FP Codex**

Incarnation: When a person's Origin and Element align. People like these have more in common with the incarnation that they represent than their humanity. They can be described as a human representation of that incarnation. Incarnation are absolute in what they are incarnated as, but are severely lacking in anything else.

Beloved Of the Blade: As an Incarnation of the Concept: Sword, This person could be said to be treasured by anything with the Concept: Sword in it.

Once awakened, Effects:

Sword attacks will have no effect, as Swords will never harm him. Any powers that targets the incarnation using objects with the Concept: Sword either as the source or a medium will either be absorbed (passive) or reflected (active). The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

All objects with Concept: Sword will gain three additional ranks when wielded by Incarnation: Sword as a Melee Weapon, Two ranks when thrown as a Ranged weapon, and one when simply thrown without physical contact. The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

The Incarnation: Sword gains an intimate understanding of objects with Concept: Sword, either through direct physical contact or sight. The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

Additionally, if given permission, the Incarnation: Sword will be able to able to gain an intimate understanding of any object with Concept: Sword another person has seen within the memories of their soul, even if they do not remember it themselves.

All the Evils of the World's Blessing: A special condition that melds the soul into a desired form through the power of humanity's evil, this can be done to any souls, but will have a much more profound and permanent effect on souls that have yet to be tainted by the colors of life, in short, an infant. However, A Pure Soul will have the greatest effect, due to its very nature.

Pure Soul: A Soul that has never been reincarnated before, it is a blank soul with no memories stored in its records. Souls like these existed in large amounts when human's first came into existence, however, they have become stained as generations passes, recording memories of past lives through multiple reincarnations. There is rarely a Pure Soul that has been made in centuries, and those that do are known to be born with 'Breathing and Walking'.

Breathing and Walking: With this trait, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. The absorption of outer energy (breath of life) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. In Short, the person with this trait can use Mana as well as Od unlike normal; Magus who are only able to use Od for their mysteries.

Magic Circuits: Allows efficient channeling and production of a limited amount of Od.

Magic Core: Allows a much greater quantity of Od to be produced and channeled, it is immeasurable.

Blacklight: An evolutionary dead-end, a bio-engineered virus far too efficient in killing its hosts to properly spread. It is an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other biological organisms. This means that its numbers are limited when feeding on organic, non-living biomass to simply sustain itself. So long as there is a living host nearby, it can increase its numbers.

Sentient Virus: Due to certain circumstances, the Blacklight Virus is now sentient and no longer operates completely on instinct. In its current form as 'Shirou Emiya' it is unable to access most of its abilities, until it matures naturally rather than artificially by forcefully using the body's cell's to replicate with formerly dormant non-encoding regions active, causing drastic biological changes, which is in fact naturally locked until it matures. This makes it an actual living organism and not truly a parasite any longer, it is unknown what abilities it could have developed due to this change.

Profile: Shirou Emiya

Origin: Sword/Key towards Spiraling Unending Evolution

Element: Sword/Nether

Incarnation: Sword

Affinity to Nether, keys and progress.

Magic Circuit Number (Current): 50

Magic Circuit Quality/per (Current): 30

Magic Circuit Output (Current): 1,500

Magic Core? : Yes

Magic Core Number: 1

Magic Core Output (Current): 5,000

Total Output: 6,500

Number of Reincarnations: 0

Incarnation? : Yes

Incarnation: Sword

Stats:

Strength (Current): e-

Endurance (Current): e-

Agility (Current): e-

Magical Resistance (Current): e-

Good Luck (Current): N/A

Noble Phantasm: N/A

Servants have six primary statistics that make up their overall strength.

Strength (筋力, Kinryoku?): Bodily might in terms of power.

Endurance (耐久, Taikyū?): How much damage one can withstand.

Agility (敏捷, Binshō?): Quickness and speed of reaction.

Magical Power (魔力, Maryoku?): How much magical energy can be handled.

Good luck (幸運, Kōun?): The quality of one's luck.

Noble Phantasm (宝具, Hōgu?): The strength of the Noble Phantasm one owns. While the ranking will often match their strongest Noble Phantasm, it will sometimes only reflect a secondary Noble Phantasm, or display a ranking higher or lower than their available wares.

Class: Placing a portion of a Heroic spirit's Soul into container, which will allow it to interact with the material plane whilst vastly limiting their abilities.

Stats: While they do not look impressive even the weakest servants can take out entire cities without breaking a sweat if not focused on eliminating each other, as they have beyond human capabilities despite being vastly limited by their Class.

'e': Non- Magical Peak Human

E: Magical Augmented Peak Human Ability X 10

D: E X 100

C: DX1,000

B: C X10,000

A: BX 100,000

EX: Immeasurable, not always positive in nature.

+: Double Multiplier

-: Not totally qualified for current Rank

Note that the above stats are used to measure Non-humans, whose power are an entire league of their own.

PS: Shirou will only get these when he realizes they are there, so no sudden power ups.


	6. Responsibilities of a Liability

**Responsibilities of a Liability**

 _At Luvia's Mansion…_

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

"More like a ridiculous waste of money…"

"What was that you savage?"

"Nothing. You're hearing's probably gone deaf from all that pampering…"

As the tour turned into a well-meaning but passionate brawl, the servants of the household kept a close eye on the home's young owner. Naïve she might be, but she was far from stupid. It was just a matter of time before something was going to blow up. A butler chose this moment to intervene.

"Young Mistress, we have lunch ready for you and your companion, I do hope you enjoy the meal before entertaining your guest" He was a man of European descent, with average looks and an average build. The only thing that stuck out was a strict professionalism in front of the greatly uncouth scene playing out before him.

"Oh Sebas, don't worry we'll be there in a second" Like a switch had been flipped, the previously flustered girl changed into a prim and proper lady of her stature, leaving Rin speechless. Though they were both still in their beige sailor uniforms, the Edelfet heiress seemed to make it flow like a ballroom own with the grace of her movements. "Come, Toshaka. Would like to join me for lunch?"

"I-I would love to" Even though they now spoke curtly at each other, the moment Rin's hand was enveloped in Luvia's their fingers began to grind each other in a silent attempt at superiority. Had anyone seen them, it would seem like an innocent invitation between friends, and if one were to note their passionate expressions, it might have been mistaken as more than just close friendship… "Just until we bring that wretched child down…"

"Exactly"

These seem to be the magical words that reminded the other why they were even interacting in the first place, the tension both physical and literal had abated. Now they were simply holding each other's bruised knuckles. It hurt, but their pride demanded no weakness to be shown.

Lunch had been quick, just a simple slice of medium-rare beef marinated in aged Scandinavian wine, topped off with caramelized sugarcane crust over it. It should have been delicious, but to both girls, it tasted little better than air. They had better things to worry about.

Like how to get back at that Emiya boy for taking their first Kiss…

"So how are we going about this revenge thing? We know he's somehow immune to Gandr shots," The second owner of the city practically seethed at the mere idea of that being true, it was really hard to take in. Her pride demanded she show no weakness to her enemy, but also demanded that she work together with the same individual. "How about Fin shots?"

"Maybe, but just in case it does little more than irritate him, we could use a more indirect method" Her rival suggested, taking out a massive ruby filled to the brim with Prana. It would at least be a B ranked spell at the very least. "If brute force does not work, then we'll just have to use the environment. My family is after all the most elegant hyenas above ground! It would do well to actually have a chance to have target to practice on!"

"Yes, indeed. I have a few things I wish to try out as well. DO you have a place we could practice, Edelfelt?" Rin cackled in glee.

"Why of course, my dear conspirator. Follow me"

It was amazing how a common enemy could so easily create a united front with former rivals.

"By the way Luvia, why are you in Japan of all places? I can't imagine that your father would send you here of all places, especially given our family's… rivalry" Her voice had started strong, but tapered off. The Asian seemed embarrassed.

"Indeed, it was my choice." The resolute reply, devoid of any doubt knocked the other girl out of her stupor.

"Why?" Indeed, why did she choose to come to Japan of all places? Magi of the West looked down upon those from the east, and Rin doubted that her family was not inclusive of that. "You've got everything you could want there and more. You could have the best serving you hand and foot with nary an effort of your own."

"That is the problem, and that is why I chose to come to this wasteland." Her response was full of understanding, one she did not share. "How can one grow without adversity? In such a Magic poor land where only dead last Magi are produced, I find myself excited. I want to challenge myself. I know that if I were to take my proper place top one day replace my parent, I would have to be worthy of it. What better way to do so than to thrive where little survive. Your existence in itself in such a harsh environment speaks much about you, Rin.

The back hand complement did nothing but bring in more passion to the Asian. To Luvia, It looked like she was ready to scream and rage with her blushing features and heated breath. However, it was quite the opposite.

That Kiss, however forced had changed the way Rin viewed her former rival. Now she did not want to dominate her for the sake of her pride… her new reasons were far more, carnal.

"I demanded my parents send my here, even arrange living with you if it meant to get away from such stagnation"

Rin's heart skipped a beat as her imagination began to run wild with more innocent images of intimate hugging and mooching.

"They were surprisingly reasonable, arranging for my lodging in this barley furnished home staffed by a skeleton crew. Really if I didn't know any better, I'd think they wanted us to meet up"

Now Rin had trouble keeping her heart from bursting, it was difficult to maintain her cold façade when her heart all but screamed the heard. She endure, they were almost there.

"Well were here, the Edelfet Range." They had arrived in a large concrete room with multiple isles and boards to practice aiming at. This was certainly a range.

One Rin knew she could use to vent out her excess emotions.

She did so with vengeance.

"No, Stop destroying my range Toshaka, I haven't even used it yet!"

 **Responsibilities of a Liability**

 _The next day at school…_

"Shirou, come here for a moment" The boy in question looked up from his current activity, painting a crude portrait of Luvia and Rin, the two girls that the class thought were the epitome of beauty. He was currently in an intense contest on who could make them react the most from their drawings. The boys were as mischievous as ever, and Shirou had come to be entertained by human childishness and innocence.

"Yes?" He asked, walking away from his giggling group towards his perpetually lethargic teacher. She seemed to be nervous for some reason instead of drooling on the table like she usually did even before nap time. "Is there something you need, Teacher?"

"Well I've been told that there has been an incident yesterday between you, and your classmates Rin and Luvia. I understand that you hit them both together before even stepping foot into this class.?"

While she was actually doing her 'educator' job in chastising a misbehaving student, she really would not have done a thing had that rich brat not called over and asked this of her. This was the real job assigned to her after all, to wait for a spoilt brat hand and foot while receiving a generous income more than worth her frustrations. If that were to simply lure out another brat so that they could have some fun bullying him to tears, then who was she to complain. Even if the boy complained, he was first reported as the 'assailant' and the consequences would have been the 'self-defense'.

"While I realize that you were not part of our school before entering the building, I hope you realize that antagonizing these two girls is a very, very bad Idea. Hence, I have arranged all of you to meet up after school to sort things out in the class room. So no more of that glaring you keep throwing each other, it's very frightening to the other students!"

"Okay, Teacher. Can I go back now?"

"Yes, you may. _Damn brat."_ Although the last part was muttered far too low for even a whisper, Shirou had picked it up. That little slip up had been all he needed to confirm his theory.

Shirou was not human, he knew this. He knew that in order to fit in, he had to put on an imitation of one, a mask, a façade constantly. Despite this this he never felt too much sentiment, and the times when he did outside the presence of his father and Aoko, were just a handful in total. He was a master of disguises, it would be, literally, child's play to uncover a façade one had donned if they had not spent their entire lives to that craft. Even then, they would be hard-pressed to compete with him, who did it to 'survive'

His Teacher's mask was full of holes, but he let her keep it, if only to have the humans around him a sense of normality. They deserved to keep their blissful innocence for however long they could, to have what he never could.

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

"Hey Shirou, Come back, what do you think about this? Would Luvia reach more to a gigantic butt or feet?"

"No way Erin! She'd react more if she were joined with Rin live a blender!"

Two boys slammed their heads together in a childish example of stubbornness. He placed an amused smile upon his lips and went over all the information he had learned about the pair. A decision came to him as he arrived.

"Nope, both of you are wrong! They would definitely react most if they see a real-life portrait of themselves in action"

"Portrait? What's that Shirou? Pancake or something?"

Shirou, shut his mouth, suddenly remembering that he was not in fact having an in depth discussion with a university professor on human psychology over the internet. Here, he was still with children, with limited vocabulary at best.

"Ah, it means a really good painting! I just saw my dad using it, so I looked it up!" He felt an honest tinge of regret using his father as a scapegoat, but not for the lie itself. "Any way, I choose…"

 _Afterschool…_

"So, you actually came. How generous of you to grace us!" The sarcasm dripping off her words were recognizable as lethal to those that had never heard of sarcasm before. Her features didn't match the words that exited her mouth. She was definitely furious, but of what Shirou had no idea, only that it had occurred yesterday.

"Calm down Rin, he's already here, the most difficult part is over. Now the tiring part begins" The foreigner in the beige uniform, placed a hand on the other girl, visibly calming her down. Once done, she directed a cold gaze towards him. "Shirou Emiya, I assume?"

"Yes, that is my name" From this point on, he knew this girl would be leading the conversations. "The Teacher said something along the lines of my hitting you, and you were appropriately offended. I offer both of you my humblest apologies."

If this did anything at all, it was making them both tense in greater fury. Rin seemed to realize she would say something that would ruin the situation, so she stayed quiet. Luvia's voice was quivering with barely restrained anger. "Oh, then you choose to submit to our judgment? Rather fitting for a pet, don't you think, Rin"

"Oh, yes" The anger was gone, replaced my great satisfaction. They were planning something.

"No"

"Excuse me?" This caught them off guard, they definitely did not expect him to retaliate, and "Did you not offer yourself up to us to apologize"

"Indeed, while you have my apologies for whatever happened yesterday, I did not intend to offer yourself." He had dropped his mask now, he knew these girls were not normal from their mannerisms and demeanor. It was safe to relax for a bit, to show his true self.

"I-I was hoping you would say that, take this, RIN!" Whatever expression he held now seemed to unnerve both girls enough to prompt an assault upon him. Within moments he saw the local Japanese take out a handful of jewels from her pocket, passed half to her partner, and begin chanting.

He knew something was _instinctively wrong_.

He knew not their words, but they seemed to be one verse.

He knew not the reason, but he saw them throw the valuable minerals at him.

He knew not what happened next, for there was a release of energy that blinded him to the world around him, something that had not happened for a long time since his incarnation into a human body…

"Uh, Luvia… just how much Prana was in that jewel?" Rin asked, staring at the two story high cloud of dust with a look of trepidation and worry. Sure she wanted vengeance, but she didn't want to main or kill anyone. She had hoped the boy's seeming immunity to magic would not hold true to his clothes, and immediately shred it, humiliating him…

"I've been storing enough for a D –ranked spell! No worries, with that, he should be out for some time" The other girl laughed light heartedly, not at all concerned that she might have killed somebody her own age for what amounted to a terrible misunderstanding. "Besides, if several dozens of our Gandr shots couldn't even make him itch, I doubt that a single spell a thousand times stronger would do much more than a severe headache after shredding his clothes, now hurry up with the camera!"

"Ah, hold one, I 'do not really sure how to work this weird digital picture thing…" Rin pulled out what appeared to be a very sophisticated digital camera, and very expensive at that. It had so many buttons and acronyms for each one some of them seemed the same, it would make even a professional photographer weep with glee if he did not first read the manual… which apparently this kindergartener did. "Ah, how do you even work this thing?"

"I c-can't see, my eyes!"

The scream pierced through the confusion and cloud like an arrow, and as the pair stiffened up from the pain-filled scream coming from the cloud, 'he' came walking out.

The boy was in obvious pain, and not at all unconscious. In fact he looked disoriented, his eyes were closed and his palms were over his ears. It seemed normal to a certain degree.

Except there was blood.

His closed eyelids cried tears of blood, mixing together with those flowing out of his nose. His sleeves were drenched with blood, and spreading fast. Even as he screamed in confusion, his voice gurgled on something wet and thick, distorting it eerily.

He wandered and he screamed, until a last he fell back into the cloud, his wails fading into a slow oblivion.

Stunned, Rin panicked. She had really killed someone! It didn't matter that she had been using Luvia's jewels and concocted the plans with her. She had killed an innocent boy, a black mark on her otherwise seamless record as Second Owner of the City. "By the Root, what have we done?"

"I-I d-didn't no, no kill possible. NONONONNONO!" Even the cool headed foreigner who had acted as if nothing was wrong earlier was in a mess. She had been able to put up an appropriate font as her status demanded because she knew on an intellectual level that her target could have survived. But seeing the realization of her folly crushed whatever false belief she had into ash. "Rin, quick call an ambulance!"

Despite not knowing how to operate a camera, Rin still knew how to call her phone. She had looked up all the important numbers in the Phonebook, and saved each number in her phone, knowing it would be of some use one day. Who would've thought today of all days would be the first time she used it?

 **Responsibilities of a Liability**

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

Humanity, a race or organic species with sapient intelligence. A race unbound by mere instinct and common sense. They embodied freedom in every aspect.

While a Tiger is driven by instinct to hunt a Deer to survive another week, a human could choose to either do the same, or deny himself a meal, willingly starving.

While a Rabbit is driven to run from a Wolf when chased, a human could choose to do the same, or stand his ground against certain death and injury.

Humanity does not follow the instinct that has kept evolution going successfully for the past million or so years. They have developed intelligence, and this creates a wider array of actions to choose from.

A man may choose to love his wife, or hate.

A woman may choose to bless her child's marriage, or curse it with her dying breath.

A child may choose to help victims of bullies, or become a bully.

So many choices, and more often than not, the man chooses to hate, the woman chooses to curse and the child chooses to bully. This is the true face of humanity, like an ocean of an unending darkness constantly churning its immeasurable depths, the only lights as pale reflections of the moon and stars in the sky. The good is visible on the surface, but they cannot even begin to compare in sheer quantity of All the World's Evils.

At the bottom of that limitless ocean, a man held the entire thing up. His heart was hate, and his souls was a saint. His body was tainted beyond redemption, and his memories seared away with understanding. He knew not why he did this, all that remained was the direction to do so. It had become his very nature to hold this limitless ocean upon his shoulders.

Humans are the source of all evil in this world.

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

Does anyone understand the sheer weight of that crushing concept?

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

Can anyone bear the burden so dark and torturous? An infinite sea of nothing but human potential?

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

Can anyone take this unimaginable burden from his broken shoulders?

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

Can someone save him, one who has even lost his own name?

' _I wish that one day, I will fully understand humanity…'_

' _It hurts to understand…but will you help me? This nameless prisoner?'_

Then, a shade darker than black over took his visons of the black ocean.

 **Responsibilities of a Liability**

Shirou swam. There was no other way to describe it.

He knew he looked weird because he could see himself in third person, it was a skewing sensation, like looking over your own shoulder while still retaining your own field of vision.

Right now he seemed to be some sort of microorganism, he resembled more of a spiked orb of jelly than anything else. His main core was an opaque orb with a constantly distorting surface, the numerous flagella extending from it resembles deadly spikes that would slice rather than pierce. It was also emitting a dulled crimson hue.

In this form, he swam through beings similar to him, in an endless stream of crimson fluids that guided him. He had no control, and neither did the creatures similar to his current state, he could sense their distress and confusion, and probably vice versa.

Usually, he would not even be able to express such feelings due to his 'inhuman' state, but here… it was different here.

He was absolutely powerless here.

He didn't know how long, or how far he was being carried, only that his usually impeccable spatial and temporal senses was being distorted. He felt he should have reached the end by now, yet he knew it had not started yet, while observing his own transportation that stated he should be on the way already-

It was too confusing, so he let himself drift, content to see where this strange current took him and his situational companions too.

Then, for a moment he saw it. A gap in this dull red stream that allowed for a brief glimpse outside the stream or pipe that carried him.

He saw himself.

Shirou wasn't certain about much of what he managed to catch, but it had seemed to be the general shape of his body… in the form of brilliantly glowing lines.

No, that wasn't right. He recognized those lines, the feeling they gave off were similar to Magic Circuits. Now that he thought about it, the canal he was being ferried in gave of a weaker, but recognizable energy signature. Could it be… could he have been in his very own Magic Circuits?

Such a thing, it couldn't be possible could it?

Whatever he thought didn't matter anymore due to the sudden pull on his existence.


	7. Strength from Defeat

**Strength from Defeat**

 **A/N: SO somebody asked me what the deal was with the last chapter, I will say this. Shirou is not OP, not with the type of opponents he will face in the future. SO please be prepared for a black and blue Shirou everyone!**

The return to consciousness was a lot rougher that Shirou thought it would be.

"Hey Shirou, come on and wake up already! We said we're sorry!"

It was a feminine voice, much like a whine. He recognized the plea as desperate, insecure, guilty, and disbelieving. It was Rin's voice. Despite only knowing her for a few minutes at best, his expertise at seeing past the masks people put up allowed him to observe the true, kind-hearted individual behind her arrogant, charming font she put up.

His body felt strange, it hurt, but it felt stronger as well. He didn't know what hit him, but he last remembered Rin and Luvia throwing valuable minerals at him. He should really inquire her about that… after resting enough that his whole body didn't feel like falling apart at the seams.

"Wake…UP!"

That last shout was followed by a very turbulent fall as his body very suddenly met the carpeted ground.

For several moments, Shirou said nothing, then he turned over to lay on his back. The result was his face having a very interesting view of Rin's choice of undergarments, but more suspiciously was the fact that he was bandaged like a man to be mummified. Taking a moment to inspect his arms, he noted that they were very well done.

"Toshaka right? Where am I?" He queried, it didn't matter what she said, and he would see it if there was even a hint of deceit. Judging by the western-styled room and luxurious beds, he was not in his home.

"Ah, well there was a… accident earlier at school! Don't you remember? You were meeting up with me to have lunch, and then you pushed me out of the way as we were walking" He didn't need to concentrate all that much to see just how badly her body was twitching, and how her voice becoming more nervous. It was obvious to anyone she was making a massive lie, and failing quite badly at hiding it. He briefly ran a simulation on her response if he should expose her of his suspicions. Shirou calculated that he would waste exactly four more hours showing her the truth and making her break down rather than just nodding and accepting everything she said at face value. Plus, she looked ready to cry anyways, no need to waste effort. "Then there was a big explosion, you saved me!"

Her bright, yet hopeful smile dispelled any more thoughts to get rid of that face.

"Really? Are you okay then Toshaka? You're not injured are you?"

At his worried tone, Rin's satisfied smile at seeing her plan go her way dropped with her jaw.

' _I-is he an idiot? I was the one that made that explosion with the intent to_ _ **harm**_ _him, and he's asking me if I'm alright?'_

Fortunately for Rin's mental disarray, her heart now unknowingly held one more person to… crave deeply. Unfortunately, Shirou had more or less been proven correct by the sequence of expression the girl showed at his sentence.

"Hello, Rin?"

"A-ah right, you're at my place! It's only fitting that I treat you for your bravery!" It was more like an incredible sense of guilt that gnawed at her, but that was barely relevant. The point is, Shirou survived, she got what she wanted… sort of, and nobody died! "My Hero!"

She said this in such a cutesy, cliché manner that Shirou's couldn't help but want to believe her, despite knowing it was a lie. This girl could really make a great spokeswoman if she ever decided to refine that talent of hers.

"Hero…huh?" For the first time in a while he smiled. It wasn't forced like the majority of the ones he had put up to keep with the situation, this smile came from within. He didn't feel warm… he felt hot!

"D-don't get the wrong idea you idiot!" Her cheeks felt hot, her breath was hitching and her palms were sweaty. It was a reaction many times more intense than what she felt towards Luvia, although that probably attributed to the fact that she wasn't this close for so long with the other girl. The feeling was good, but it made her feel strange. She decided it was best to get rid of the feeling as soon as possible. Hence, the sudden decision to promptly kick her 'Hero' out into the streets.

Well at least she took the time to wash his clothes before getting them dirty. Not like she enjoyed it or anything… Luvia totally owed her!

 _Outside Rin's home…_

It was a beautiful day, not very cold either due to the summer season having just passed. Some adults walked passed him and thought him lost. They offered to escort him to the police station, he politely declined their kindness.

As Shirou walked off his soreness, he wondered if this was how 'Heroes' were treated like, saving people, getting hurt in a questionable manner, getting treated in a questionable person's house, then getting sent off when well enough to stay conscious.

He seriously doubted it though, as she was a single individual, not even a sample from population. For all he knew, she could be an anomaly. Another thing to keep note of, and as of now, he could say his note went like this:

Quintessential Human Mannerisms and Culture: Intellectual Observation, Physical Observation, Self-Application, Adaptation.

Exceptional Human Mannerisms and Culture: Intellectual Observation, Physical Observation, Self-Application, Adaptation.

Quintessential paths to see warmness: Act as a Quintessential Human, be a Hero, Awareness of Every Consequence (Pain, Pleasure) as befalls every Action taken, be constantly relied upon.

Magic: Unknown?

Of course the real thing was much larger, and was much more comprehensive, but that about summed up all he had learned so far as he had rarely had the time to do a full Structural Grasp on himself, ironic given how he'd spent more time on diving directly into his soul rather than his body, a trick he still could not figure out how to explain.

Shirou made his way back home, it was already four in the afternoon, and his father would not be pleased.

 _At Shirou's home…_

"Shirou, we need to talk about today. However, first I want to introduce you to a special guest" His father's face was neutral, it wasn't empty and cold like last time though, but the fact that he was using such a neutral tone in greeting a guest was strange. Kiritsugu always put up a polite, if pleasant font. This face was formal and all business.

He wondered if he was supposes to feel 'nervous' right now?

"Shirou, meet Souichirou Kuzuki He is the Ethic's Teacher of Homurahara Academy"

As Kiritsugu said this, a tall man with short black hair, light skin, glasses, and an expression Identical to the host came in. He wore a formal suit and tie, minus the dress shoes due to being indoors, he was currently opening the doors large enough to fit. Every movement the man made was _efficient and precise._ It was moments comparable to his father, whose own similar movements had remained intact, but deteriorated with his physical state. He took a seat on an unoccupied spot on the dining table, between Shirou and his father. He was otherwise completely normal.

"Good afternoon, I am Souichirou Kuzuki, the Ethic's Teacher of Homurahara Academy. You must be Shirou Emiya?" The man's tone was completely flat, it wasn't blissfully flat like his, but trained to be that way, honed with practice. Shirou could only nod, he felt like he was seeing two Kiritsugu Emiya's, with the similar presences they emanated. "Yesterday, an enthusiastic monk by the name of Reikan Ryuudo of whom I am currently living with has asked of me an unusual favor."

No one interrupted even though he had paused, there was an unexplainable atmosphere that kept things the way they were.

"Shirou, I Souichirou Kuzuki, ask that you humbly accept my offer to teach you to fight with your body. I would usually not do this at all, but from the way Reikan spoke so highly of you, I have concluded that this art is safer in your hands than mine"

Although Shirou didn't know what the ordinary looking salary man was talking about, but he did know Reikan from the day before. Reikan was a good person, and if he trusted this man, then so would he. "I accept, when do we start?"

"We may start anytime you are ready, Should you wish to start immediately, then we may."

"I see, Shirou? What is it you choose?" This Time it was Kiritsugu who spoke.

"I have nothing going on right now, other than preparing dinner for dad and big sis Taiga. So how about now?"

 _At Shirou's home, in the garden…_

"Now since your body is still young, we will practice a breathing exercise. Now observe"

As promised, the ordinary-looking man had begun immediately. They chose the gardens due to its fenceless nature and open space. It was perfect for damage control and concentration.

He watched as the man took a measured breath in, and released it at the exact same rate. Shirou saw this and wondered, he knew nobody that breathed at an even rate, usually they simply took sharp intakes ant slow releases. Nonetheless, he attempted to do the same with his own lungs. As expected they were too underdeveloped to take in so much at once.

Deciding that volume didn't matter after seeing the exceedingly steady breathing of his tutor's, Shirou took a manageable breath he knew he could even take in oxygen-poor environments, and breathed out. It took too long.

The first was a test, but this was a failure.

He took in another breath, and let it out.

Failure.

He took in another breath, counted the nanoseconds that passed and let it out at the same period.

Failure.

He took in another breath, restricting his chest, and let it out.

Failure.

He took in another breath, and let it out.

Failure.

Shirou was felt what frustration was about for the first time in his life. Even though his teacher said something, he had an instinctive feeling that the man only took action of he strayed too far away. Right now, he was simply sitting down and breathing naturally.

It was like his breath matched that of the worlds…

 _One hour later…_

"It seems you got close, Shirou." Even as he spoke, there was no pause of breath to stop his rhythm. He continued his breathing regardless. "But you are too easily frustrated, I will give you a hint, do not force yourself to match mine"

The man was right. All this time, he had been trying to copy Kuzuki's breathing, which he thought to be the ideal breathing. Instead he should have found his own.

It was five in the afternoon. At six, it would be too noisy to concentrate with Taiga around to do anything. He could either find a way to finish this now, or continue the next day. His logic told him he had time, but his desire reminded him that a normal boy would have something called 'Pride' that seemed synonymous to stubborn or foolish.

Shirou began to sleep.

He did not actually fall asleep, rather he relaxed his body a single limb at a time. He took note just how his breathing changed, as he fell deeper and deeper into a relaxed state. If Kuziki's breathing didn't change no matter what he did, then it should stay the same if rested, correct?

Shirou wanted to find the rate of breathing his body used as it rested, take the model from there and make his own, easily usable breathing. The concept was simple, the execution was not. Staying conscious while the body slept was an awkward task.

As he passively analyzed each breath taken, he did his best to minimize the effort it took to fight the sleepiness overcoming his mind.

He breathed in, he breathed out.

Perfect.

The awareness of all things faded from Shirou's mind. He knew he was still conscious, but his awareness had changed. Rather than out, he felt in

His soul.

 _Within Shirou's Soul…_

Despite having once dived into his own soul in a desperate attempt to survive his overflowing Od, Shirou could not remember much of what had happened or what it had looked like. He recalled the very space had been malleable to his will, and a fracturing Magic Circuit at the time. He couldn't remember much.

However, he knew that it did not have solid ground.

Even that was speculative, for that same ground shifted as if alive.

He gazed up into the sky, and he saw a steel gate laying horizontally to the ground, so that its key hole faced him. The gate was simply so massive he could not see its corners no matter how far he squinted. The Key hole emanated a luminescence that illuminated the world live the morning sun. It stretched on limitlessly, replacing the sky that perhaps lay behind it. It was simple, but the scale dictated the unimaginable weight of its presence.

He gazed in front, and only saw where the 'sky' and 'earth' met into an indecipherable blur. Even then, he saw indecipherable shapes, transparent phantoms that filled every crevice he did not occupy. They were shaped as swords. There was the Hilt (Pommel and Grip) connected to the Cross-guard, extending into the Rain-guard, containing the Blade, which extended to the next hilt. They staked upon themselves like…pillars holding up the gate above?

The phantom swords were made of something… but no matter how he tried to discern it, the meaning was hidden. Or rather, he knew the meaning was hidden, but that was the meaning, which meant that the hidden meaning he was looking for was hidden. Paradoxically, the meaning which is hidden is not hidden, but was revealed to him on a level of existence above what he could understand.

He gazed below, and saw the ground, if it could be called that. It was firm, bouncy and shifted itself in such a way as to give him the best possible footing as he walked. He traversed through the pliant ground, its texture becoming rough as he went up hills and smooth as he went down. When he bounced, it became elastic, when he laid down, it became an indescribable softness he could not understand.

The ground was alive and it adapted to his every will, he knew exactly what it was.

It was him, it was Blacklight…

He was Blacklight, he was a virus.

He remembered what he was, he remembered what his abilities were, having spent too long dormant.

Feed.

The instinctive pulse gnawed at him, brought him to his knees, the urge to consume living flesh, to grow. Even the land writhed with suppressed hunger.

Shirou clutched his stomach in pain as it tortured him, he realized that it had been a grave mistake to come here, to realize his Origin, and his Element. He had also awakened that which had for so long constantly kept him alienated from those he wished to close to.

After all, how can a predator love its natural prey?

The world lurched around him, and suddenly he found himself staring at an old man standing upside down. No, rather he was upside down after having thrashed violently against his urges. He managed to say a few words, despite his cringing pain.

"W-who are you?"

"My, my, it seems you're in quite a bind aren't you?" He spoke with flawless Japanese despite his strong western features. He was old, with short greyed beard and hair, and red eyes that would fit better on a well-meaning prankster that an old man. He wore white gloves, a black coat and suit with gold trimmings, and carried a cane in one hand. He looked like a kind-hearted noble, or a well-versed knight. "You may need to come to the Clock Tower much sooner than either you or I expected."

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?" The name slammed into him, as the only other being that had known about their little agreement, he was the only logical choice. The ancient Wizard Marshal smirked.

"Oh, so you remember me do you? We'll that makes things easier. Now give me your hand, I am going to suppress your 'urges', with my Magic. This will unfortunately last a week due to your rampant Magic Circuits" The old man offered his hand, and Shirou did not hesitate to take it.

At once, he could feel the pressure abating to non-existence, but if what the Wizard Marshal said was true, then he only had a week to get under Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg watchful eye. This included traveling, packing, and farewell periods, leaving him with six days if he took his own sweet time at the maximum.

If he started preparing tomorrow, he would definitely be able to reach the man in time.

"Well, I'll see you in a week then Shirou! If I haven't then I can probably erase your city from my map!" In a blink of an eye, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was gone. Rubbing his eyes, Shirou could scarcely believe what had happened. Even he knew that entering your own soul was normally impossible.

So how did Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg enter his?

 _Outside Shirou's Soul…_

Shirou opened his eyes, and found to his relief, that he was back in the garden. However, his teacher was gazing intensely at him. Suspicion flashed through the older man's eyes for a brief moment, it came out in words.

"Congratulations, you are now a student in the art of 'Breathing and Walking'. I have nothing more to say except you must constantly maintain this for as long as you live, make it part of your life." He walked up and turned away, "We are out of time for today, tomorrow I will demonstrate to you my style, have a good evening"

Kuzuki, gave a formal farewell to Kiritsugu, who returned it just as formally. Shirou continued to breath, and observed them, now noticing they were far more alike than he initially anticipated. They were both equally empty, emotionally gutted until the bare essentials were left, but by differing circumstances. Too similar to get along.

Shirou escorted the man out of the house.

 _At dinner…_

"Dad, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shirou asked as he prepared a simple eastern dish of Miso soup, sushi, and octopus balls. They were separated by a wall, as one cooed and the other waited. Neither minded.

"I was informed that there was a bombing at _your_ school. Now, where were you since noon? Taiga has been worried sick searching for you, enough to skip school to comb the town with her grandfather's men. You know how much she dislikes that" His tone was neutral, it was a reminder. "I've already called her that you're safe, but she was tearing up at hearing of your disappearance Shirou. I haven't told her exactly what happened, but you are."

"I'm not sure what actually happened…" It was true, he really did not, he would just use Rin's version, and it was more solid than anything he could come up in a few seconds. "I was off meeting with a friend, Rin and Luvia. Then the next thing I knew, the world goes out in a large bang. Rin told me I pushed her out of the way of the blast, as I was recovering at her place until recently before she got angry for some reason and kicked me out"

"I see, you may tell Taiga that tomorrow when she picks you up."

"Um, about that." He let nervousness seep into his voice, even grinded his feet to sound nervous. "Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg came to me, he said I had one week to come to the Clock Tower or something bad will happen…"

"The Wizard Marshal huh?" He sounded resigned and upset. While I'd hate to send off my only son to that man, I'm more worried about the fact that he personally came to you"

His voice grew cold. "How long do you need?"

"It's a twelve hour flight, followed by a three hour drive to London. One hour to arrange farewells and ten hours doing so. Ill spent whatever's left arranging baggage and passports. So at least a full day."

His response was firm, it would not do to appear weak to his father. The separation may make him sad, but it was only going to be a while… right?

"Too inefficient, we'll talk more after dinner"

There cutting words were the last said once dinner had finished.

 **Strength from Defeat**

 _The Next Day…_

The day passed by in a blur. First moment he was at school, Rin and Luvia pulling at each of his arms, telling him just how 'Heroic' he was, whilst pulling him apart. Next was comforting a weeping taiga with lots of hugs and a big lunch. Once home, he had Kuzuki go through his special style of 'Snake' as we both breathed, though not too deeply as to enter his soul again.

Finally he was at the airport, giving his father several letters addressed to Taiga, Rin, and Kuzuki explaining his absence. His father gave him his passport and had hired out a very young stewardess by the name of Bazett Fraga McRemitz, an Irish woman with short magenta hair, ovoid earrings and a maturing hourglass figure. She had a beautiful face but a strange atmosphere around here. She didn't seem to want to get closer than ten meters to his father upon their first physical meeting, actually looking pale.

He had to hand her the large wad of notes, but it seemed that she would do anything to get away from his father. Shirou wondered just how his father scared this unknown attendant so much while looking weak enough to topple over with a stray gust of wind. Though, once they had gotten far enough away, she had brightened up upon realizing the large sum of cash in his hands.

"Ah Shirou, we're here! Come follow Big Sister Bazett to the gate!" She led the way towards their departure gate, her hands firmly holding on to his. Despite the fact that she was hired, the teen seemed to take a liking to him, even going so far as to hug him as if he were a plushy when in private. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

They boarded the plane, where he was taken to sit at the back of the plane where Bazett could keep an eye on him. There were other older Stewardess on board that made Bazett look petite due to their mature frame. They hugged him and played with him when they could. It was actually very enjoyable being coddled once in a while, but he knew it got annoying after a while, so he basked in the moment for as long as he could.

He wanted to remember this childish innocence.

 _In London, en-route to the Clock Tower…_

The ride had been long and boring, but surprisingly, the Stewardess accompanied him all the way. He wondered if she might have some connection to that place. However, as she slept and used him as impromptu cushion in the taxi they hired, he was beginning to doubt that, given his father's warning about how stuck up and dignified most Magi were.

He tried to assess Bazett and gauged her Dignity and Pride. Nope, none. The fact that she would shamelessly use him as a pillow and wear a uniform of a modern job automatically made her something most Magi did not follow.

The ride was long… so he decided to practice what he could. Kiritsugu, taught him Runes, Formal craft, Structural Grasping, Alteration, Reinforcement, and Gradation Air. He structurally grasped the Taxi, sensing every pipe, motor and faults. He knew within the year that its fuse box would burn out, leaving the poor driver hanging somewhere. Next, he did a Structural Grasp on the sleeping Bazett… imagine his surprise at learning that she was quite an adept Magus specializing in runes. This was of course after a simple scan, he did not go deeper.

Structural Grasping, he almost always had it active at one point or another. His father said it helped to relieve his Magic Circuits if he had an output for all his Od. He could not openly use magic, so he did it subtly, Structurally Grasping every object he came across, seeing the flaws of the floor below him. It was like x-ray vision, except information poured into his head like a waterfall whenever he went all out and looked _deeper_ than just the surface, if he did that, he could see much greater detail, but it takes a few moments to sort them out.

However, with bladed objects, he was able to do the following:

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

With these steps in his mind, he knew every aspect of it. He felt these bladed tools pliant to him for some reason, as if they were sympathizing to him as well…

In London, the Clock Tower Entrance…

"That will be twenty-five sterling, boy" The taxi driver told the only awake passenger of his trip. Shirou quickly produced the proper note s and handed it over to the man as he dragged the older woman off the taxi. It was an odd sight, seeing such a small child pulling out an adolescent female out.

To Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, it was hilarious. Especially once he added the scent to his little scrapbook in this particular dimension. He happily awaited the pair at the gates, with not a single soul in the courtyard to be seen. He smirked upon seeing the boy's struggle.

"Welcome Shirou, to the Clock Tower! Come, we have much to do in my quarters!"

Without even letting the boy protest, the Wizard Marshal Teleported them all to this room, after which he made do with dropping off the girl at her own quarters.

This was the start of Shirou's new life.

 **A/N: Yes I know It's Short But two Updates one after another! Anyway Updated codex is below. Please Review and tell me what you think, so I can improve your reading experience!**

Incarnation: When a person's Origin and Element align. People like these have more in common with the incarnation that they represent than their humanity. They can be described as a human representation of that incarnation. Incarnation are absolute in what they are incarnated as, but are severely lacking in anything else.

Beloved Of the Blade: As an Incarnation of the Concept: Sword, This person could be said to be treasured by anything with the Concept: Sword in it.

Once awakened, Effects:

Sword attacks will have no effect, as Swords will never harm him. Any powers that targets the incarnation using objects with the Concept: Sword either as the source or a medium will either be absorbed (passive) or reflected (active). The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

All objects with Concept: Sword will gain three additional ranks when wielded by Incarnation: Sword as a Melee Weapon, Two ranks when thrown as a Ranged weapon, and one when simply thrown without physical contact. The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

The Incarnation: Sword gains an intimate understanding of objects with Concept: Sword, either through direct physical contact or sight. The farther the Object is from the Concept: Sword however, the greater the penalty.

Additionally, if given permission, the Incarnation: Sword will be able to able to gain an intimate understanding of any object with Concept: Sword another person has seen within the memories of their soul, even if they do not remember it themselves.

All the Evils of the World's Blessing: A special condition that melds the soul into a desired form through the power of humanity's evil, this can be done to any souls, but will have a much more profound and permanent effect on souls that have yet to be tainted by the colors of life, in short, an infant. However, A Pure Soul will have the greatest effect, due to its very nature.

Pure Soul: A Soul that has never been reincarnated before, it is a blank soul with no memories stored in its records. Souls like these existed in large amounts when human's first came into existence, however, they have become stained as generations passes, recording memories of past lives through multiple reincarnations. There is rarely a Pure Soul that has been made in centuries, and those that do are known to be born with 'Breathing and Walking'.

Breathing and Walking: With this trait, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. The absorption of outer energy (breath of life) to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. In Short, the person with this trait can use Mana as well as Od unlike normal; Magus who are only able to use Od for their mysteries.

Magic Circuits: Allows efficient channeling and production of a limited amount of Od.

Magic Core: Allows a much greater quantity of Od to be produced and channeled, it is immeasurable.

Blacklight: An evolutionary dead-end, a bio-engineered virus far too efficient in killing its hosts to properly spread. It is an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other biological organisms. This means that its numbers are limited when feeding on organic, non-living biomass to simply sustain itself. So long as there is a living host nearby, it can increase its numbers.

Sentient Virus: Due to certain circumstances, the Blacklight Virus is now sentient and no longer operates completely on instinct. In its current form as 'Shirou Emiya' it is unable to access most of its abilities, until it matures naturally rather than artificially by forcefully using the body's cell's to replicate with formerly dormant non-encoding regions active, causing drastic biological changes, which is in fact naturally locked until it matures. This makes it an actual living organism and not truly a parasite any longer, it is unknown what abilities it could have developed due to this change.

Profile: Shirou Emiya

Origin: Sword/Key towards Spiraling Unending Evolution

Element: Sword/Nether

Incarnation: Sword

Affinity to Nether, keys and progress.

Magic Circuit Number (Current): 50

Magic Circuit Quality/per (Current): 30

Magic Circuit Output (Current): 1,500

Magic Core? : Yes

Magic Core Number: 1

Magic Core Output (Current): 5,000

Total Output: 6,500

Number of Reincarnations: 0

Incarnation? : Yes

Incarnation: Sword

Stats:

Strength (Current): e-

Endurance (Current): e-

Agility (Current): e-

Magical Resistance (Current): E

Good Luck (Current): N/A

Noble Phantasm: N/A

Servants have six primary statistics that make up their overall strength.

Strength (筋力, Kinryoku?): Bodily might in terms of power.

Endurance (耐久, Taikyū?): How much damage one can withstand.

Agility (敏捷, Binshō?): Quickness and speed of reaction.

Magical Power (魔力, Maryoku?): How much magical energy can be handled.

Good luck (幸運, Kōun?): The quality of one's luck.

Noble Phantasm (宝具, Hōgu?): The strength of the Noble Phantasm one owns. While the ranking will often match their strongest Noble Phantasm, it will sometimes only reflect a secondary Noble Phantasm, or display a ranking higher or lower than their available wares.

Class: Placing a portion of a Heroic spirit's Soul into container, which will allow it to interact with the material plane whilst vastly limiting their abilities.

Stats: While they do not look impressive even the weakest servants can take out entire cities without breaking a sweat if not focused on eliminating each other, as they have beyond human capabilities despite being vastly limited by their Class.

'e': Non- Magical Peak Human

E: Magical Augmented Peak Human Ability X 10

D: E X 100

C: DX1, 000

B: C X10, 000

A: BX 100,000

EX: Immeasurable, not always positive in nature.

+: Double Multiplier

-: Not totally qualified for current Rank

Note that the above stats are used to measure Non-humans, whose power are an entire league of their own.

PS: Shirou will only get these when he realizes they are there, so no sudden power ups.

Shirou's Notes On Human, Sorted by category.

Quintessential Human Mannerisms and Culture: Intellectual Observation, Physical Observation, Self-Application, Adaptation.

Exceptional Human Mannerisms and Culture: Intellectual Observation, Physical Observation, Self-Application, Adaptation.

Quintessential paths to see warmness: Act as a Quintessential Human, be a Hero, Awareness of Every Consequence(Pain, Pleasure) as befalls every Action taken, be constantly relied upon.


	8. The Days of Zelretch

**The Days of Zelretch**

 **A/N: I was really conflicted with this chapter, because it was so short. However I decide to release it anyways to sate your curiosity. Also, can anyone help send me a list of Viruses in gaming history that I can use to help with Blacklight's Mutation? It would really help once things get going.**

"Welcome Shirou, to my workshop!"

As Shirou arrived, landing on his back, he knew the old man was not lying.

The floor in which he landed on was not hard like the wooden floorboard it seemed as, it was pliant and soft enough on impact to cushion his fall, yet seemed to get tougher as he exerted a forceful amount of force to prop himself up. There was no visible depression, or anything that marked his presence, just a sensation.

His luggage was sprawled to this right side, just several things he _knew_ he needed to bring, after his father's rather stern lecture the day before. It only held several things, the Bab-ilu, the Diary, a Combat knife, and the Thompson/Center Arms Contender Custom. The first two were his, the last two were his father's, and all of them were carefully loaded into the protective casing. Nothing save for dropping it off orbits could damage the container.

It was an empty room, the room was spacious, but cramped at the same time. High, but low. Long, but short. Angular but, rounded. His senses were being bombarded by conflicting concepts that should not be able to go together. He didn't even want to Structurally Grasp the room.

Mostly because of the amused expression the Wizard Marshal wore, as he stood clothed in the exact same garments as in his soul. He didn't dare irritate a person that could confuse you by his very presence.

"Are you going to lay there all day Shirou? We may be in a pocket dimension isolated form Gaia's influence, but you don't have that much relative time left to stare around" His expression still showed a smirk, it wasn't a warning, but a reminder.

Within moments, he was on two feet, his travel case gripped firmly in his right hand. The older man lost his expression immediately, and moved away. "Come, I shall show you to your room, which will also include your workshop while you're here."

The hallway seemed to stretch onwards as they walked. Shirou had a shorter stature due to his body, so he tilted his head to observe the end of the hallway they traversed. True to his suspicions, the door at the end of the corridor seemed to stay at the same distance no matter how long they walked. The walls to either side simple kept on appearing, between their steps, and the deep shadow that separated them from the door. Finally, they stopped.

"Shirou, do you see that door at the end of the hallway?" How could he not have seen it? It was the most conspicuous thing in this bland hallway! "That is my bedroom, should you need assistance, do not hesitate to come over and knock"

"Also, if you would look behind you, you will see two doorways. The one to your right is your new home/workshop, while the one on your left is the supply cabinet for any materials you may need." As Shirou turned around, he was quite surprised to see two doors that had not been there previously, but more shocking was the part that he was barely a meter away from the room they had just left despite having walked a good five minutes. "Today is your fist day as my apprentice, and as such we must do a form of the Second Magic. This will of course relate to your condition."

As Zelretch turned to leave, he gave the boy a firm pat on the shoulder. "Shirou, I cannot stress this enough, but once you go into that room as my apprentice, you MUST open a box I have prepared for you and follow the instructions listed within"

With that, Shirou was left to his own devices. The boy was definitely confused as to why his new Teacher would simply leave him for the first day of their lesson without personal observation. However, he was greatly interested in the parcel that that old man had left him. The last time it happened, he received two very curious items he was told to keep with him at all times. Even if he did not say so, Shirou would still keep them simply for the novelty of it.

He placed a hand on his new room's door and turned the knob. He heard a sharp click that indicated that it was now open. He pushed his way in.

The room was now smaller hallway, on his left was a sliding door with labeled as his bathroom, opposite of it was a similar sliding door labeled as his bedroom. Further down was another pair of sliding doors, the left was labeled as his kitchen, and the right was labeled as his recreation room. Finally, at the end was a sliding door labeled as his work shop.

None of the doors were anything special, hence the reason it was so difficult to tell them apart.

He looked into the bedroom. Inside was furnished with a futon, a nightstand, a closet, a study desk, and a book case. Everything but the book case seemed to be proportioned to his size, as well as very new. The bed looked very comfortable to sleep in, and the night stand was placed close enough that he could easily reach anything on it. He liked the traditional feeling it emanated.

He looked into the bathroom, and saw a much more modern sight. There was a sink, a mirror, a shower head, a bath tub, a laundry washing machine, a laundry drying machine, a laundry basket, and several clothes racks. All of them looked exceedingly advanced and complex with their numerous button and dials. Fortunately, he spotted manuals for each one nearby, he would read them at a more opportune time.

He looked into the kitchen, and saw heaven. He didn't need to see the manual to know how to use any instrument in the room. It didn't matter how complex it was, if it was a bladed tool, then he knew how to use it.

He looked into the recreation room. He saw a wooden living area with several guest futons, beside it was a cleared concrete ground that seemed to double as an archery range and sparring area. The targets were farther back, and they were separated by that same shadow in the main hallway.

Finally, there was his workshop. There was really nothing inside the stuffy room save for a wrapped package at the center. It his room, he could feel the unimaginable powerful magic carved into the walls. He did a Structural Grasp, but he felt his Prana simply vanishing as it reached the walls. The room was incredibly large, but suffocating as well.

Shirou placed the suitcase aside, as he made his way toward his first task. Opening the package, he found a several items of note. A note, a game console box, two games, and several comics labeled Prototype.

He read the note, it said: Assemble the Game console, Play both games until you have unlocked all achievements, Read the comic, Talk to me once done.

First, Shirou unpacked the game console. It seemed pretty advanced due to its extremely compact body, its controller was a simple wireless one he had seen many humans use. However, the oversized shades that covered both his eyes and ears were new. As far as he knew, those things only existed in Science fiction Movies.

Leave it to his Teacher to break the rules of reality just to get the top-of-the-line gaming consoled for no other reason than to let someone else use it.

He took a seat, placing the first disc titled 'Prototype' into the horizontal slit of the console, took up the wireless controller in one hand, and locked his futuristic gaming lens over his eyes and ears.

There was a faint click, as he felt for the power button on his devices, before the world around him lurched. The experience wasn't that much different from entering his own soul…

 **A/N: I will not write Shirou's reactions to the game in case anyone has not seen the game yet. If you have not, you can google it. I do not want to spoil such a wonderful game of mindless violence with my partly words.**

 **The Days of Zelretch**

 _After Completing both games and comics..._

[PROTOTYPE]

If there could be anything he could describe the game as… it would be natural.

The movements of the character was sluggish at first, and the simplistic buttons triggering various actions initially had him puzzled. Every movement was meant to kill meant to kill, if not outright dismembering his enemies. He shifted into those he consumed to heal, he evolved new powers against new enemies he could not initially defeat.

He mutated.

He evolved.

He adapted.

From what he had seen of the game, as well as several fan made theories on the game itself, he could safely conclude that the Black light Virus was an Absolute Lethality.

He, was an absolute Lethality.

With cold concentration, Shirou took off everything he had put in order to fit into human society. There was no need for it here, and why would there be? The only people he wanted to see were a whole dimension away. He would become 'human' again when the time was right. As it was, he placed his façade into a mental box, and unleashed his true self.

Shirou imitated human.

Shirou was not human.

Shirou was Blacklight.

The Blacklight wore the face called Shirou.

The Black light was back.

It was back, and it was hungry.

Slowly, the sentient virus flicked open its eyelids. It processed all the information it had, sorting out the best ways to get at his goal, not a faked moral code or emotion in sight. It was all cold logic. Colder than any machine. Alien.

It need to speak with Zelretch, and see about consuming other dimensional creatures.

Slowly it packed its devices, in a mechanical manner, its expression rigid and empty. Once the package was arranged in such a way it seemed undisturbed, it left the room behind, not even bothering to give it's suitcase a second glance. There was a much greater need at hand right now.

 **The Days of Zelretch**

 _With Kiritsugu…_

It had been a few hours since he had sent his son off with one extremely terrified Airplane attendant, one that definitely knew him, if her public of terror a step down from openly screaming was of any indication.

Due to his past, he had made many enemies, and not many friends. Even Raiga desperately tried to fall into the the latter part, if only just barely. The only one he fully considered close with were dead. Shirley, the Village girl in Alimango island four years older than him whom he had a massive crush on. Norikata, his father whom he followed all his life at the time to that same island. Natalia, a freelancer who became his foster mother. Maiya, the child of whom he rescued from a life of forced combat. Irisviel, the homunculus that became his wife.

Finally, his daughter Illyasviel, the only one he knew was certainly still alive out of those. Her 'family' would do everything in their power to keep her alive, even if not safe and sheltered. To them, she was a tool. Tools did not need love, just maintenance and training to do its job.

Like him… but Illya was not him. He would not allow her to break in the same way he had.

However, he would not even be able to take the recoil from his Thompson Contender without shattering his entire shoulder. Hence, had given it to his son. Where else was safer than in the presence of the Wizard Marshal's room itself?

Despite the number of enemies has made, he had made a much greater number of supporters and funders. He had never failed a mission, not even once. Even in his last mission, he had succeeded in reaching the Grail. As a result, Information Brokers flocked to him, Arms dealers took out their best weapons for him to have a peek at, and sponsors sought out his services at top dollar. He dealt with all of them accordingly, a necessary evil for the greater good.

Kiritsugu took out his cellphone and dialed a very special number as he walked to the Taxi stop built into the airport.

"Hello, Mushaira's Photoshop here! We do all shapes and sizes of framing, shoot anyone for any price and set up a great place to hang them for free! What can I do for you today?" A cheerful voice answered the call, the Japanese was flawless, but there was a hint of a British accent. Ironic, considering the nature of the shop.

"Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame. Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame. Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame. Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame. Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame. Frame, Shoot, Hang, Blame." Kiritsugu repeated this mantra several more times, one that was obvious, and troublesome to see for the first time. He answered the man's challenge question with the correctly sequenced passphrase. Covering his mouth to feign a severe cough as he did so, he ensured than people saw the blood staining his hands as he took a slow deliberate look at it.

Naturally, people began to inch away for what was apparently a very sick man.

"Ah, a 'Customer', what can I get you… Kiritsugu Emiya?" The former assassin could hear the faint static in his cellphone that indicated its now-secure line. It was safe to speak in codes now.

"Yes, I would like the latest frame for my son's cosplay picture. It needs to be all kinds of proof, due to my son's obsession with dangerous substances for his chemistry projects." An outright lie, his son never did more than cook, exercise and talk to him at home. This was needed, he may not be good anymore, but maybe his not-so-normal son would be able to succeed where he had failed.

Failed the last remnants of his humanity.

"Oh? If it's the latest materials you get, then I have a very special metal that just came it…"

"No, I need something more bleeding edge, maybe even theoretical. The explosion my sons get to in his room, are… catastrophic on his health. I want him to at least be able to hide behind the frame something were to blow up."

"Bleeding edge, you say? Well, my supplier has been blabbering about some rediscovery of an augmented version of the Starlight material. Supposedly it's an exponentially self-reinforcing material that is relative to its cumulative mass and can even stop a bullet if only at atom's thickness, with just the strength of its molecular bonds." The voice sounded doubtful though, and fearful "If something like that existed it would definitely be under heavy guard. Silencing protocols and all that."

"I see, I expect a sample as soon as possible, I don't care the price. I must have it." Should something like that exist, and he could make it Immune to magic using his Origin… then his son would be able to complete his objective. "Goodbye"

He coughed, a large wad of blood spilling forth, this time it was real, and he fell to his knew. Just before he blacked out however, he saw a couple franticly dialing emergency numbers. After that, was nothing but sceptic darkness?

 **The Days of Zelretch**

 _Zelretch room…_

The Wizard marshal sat in his chair, in the center of a barren room. This was his personal quarters. It had everything he could ever need, and not at the same time. It was a washroom, a bed, a toilet, a tissue roll, a car, but it was none of these things. The room contradicted itself, as a result of one of Zelretch experiments in his spare time. Sharp corners were perfectly rounded, the wooden floors were cold ice, the roaring fire pit behind him dangled from the ceiling on an invisible rope, and even the rocking chair was the grandest table fit for kings to dine and lay upon in equal measure.

There was simply no way to make sense of the room, none save its creator could even fathom its basics. It was simply best to ignore the room, ignore the occupant and focus on the conversation at hand being held.

Much like how the Wizard Marshal was doing now with 'Shirou' on the other side of what could arguably be called a wooden door, though no one would do so. Hence, 'Shirou' would thankfully never be able to view such paradoxical room.

"So 'Shirou' is there anything you need?"

"I have finished the task you have given me. Additionally, through reading something called Fanfiction that the device was connected to, I found many possible paths for my abilities." It could almost feel the something 'soft' coming off the old wizard's tone. Since it had discarded its human façade, it could no longer pretend feelings. It only had his cold logic, instinct, and constant hunger. It analyzed the voice pattern and cross-referenced it to its data, it concluded that it was a tone humans used when they were just mildly amused, one that it was currently unable to replicate at all. "You said if there was any need for assistance, 'Shirou' was to approach you. Assistance is needed."

"Oh? Then you don't mind if I refer to you as 'Blacklight', rather than 'Shirou' in your current mentality, do you?" The tone was sincere, but not questioning. There was no room for argument, there was no need to waste time. "If you came to me for a meal, then I will definitely be able to help you, allow me to… indulge us both."

What happened next could only be described as a light. Even as it abandoned all emotion, it was a being of both logic and instinct, therefore, it had traded wonder and curiosity for acceptance of the inevitable and approval. It did not understand the phenomenon, but it did not need to, so long as it served its purpose, there was no need, not unless it would serve better.

Impossible, given it was Zelretch Domain. It would segregate anything relating to that man into something accepted, so as to prevent any future delays.

"Where does this lead?" the question was irrelevant, so long as it satisfied the hunger that threatened to consume it, there was no difference. It raised its left arm to reach just above the portal's surface, it was like an illusion, seen, yet unfelt.

"Why, it will go to several Alternate Universes, where there are Viruses like yours, except much more primitive. Simply consume all traces, or enough in the current dimension, and you will be sent to another one, to repeat the cycle. This is to facilitate development of your abilities, or whatever you 'perceive' to be your limits. No one will miss a missing biohazard anyways."

"What of the Prototype Universe?" It knew that even games were doorways to AU if used with the Second Magic. If it could get a sample of each, mutation, perhaps even PARIAH, it could-

"No, as you are now such a thing would be disastrous, and not even amusing to me at all. As your Master, I forbid you from even thinking such things until I decide otherwise." It was all delivered in an unusually serious tone, one that had made its first appearance since arriving. This man seemed to never be serious, for him to be like this was not a good sign.

"Understood, I shall not go into the Prototype dimension until you deem it viable." Its response was stoic and firm, it knew the boundaries it should never cross, even after its own short accommodation here. One who could tear into dimensions at will should not be crossed. Ever.

"Good, now off you go. Entertain me!" The amused tone was back, and it realized that it had been tense, like the disappearance of an Apex predator would cause. No rather it was as if the beast had simply chosen to watch rather than crush the foreign creature that was him.

Giving no response, Blacklight stepped through the portal, hunger intensifying at the prospect of feeding.

Feeding.

Growin _g._

Expan _ding_.

 _Evolv_ ing.

Ad _aptin_ g.

 _Feeding..._

 **A/N: Alright guys. I'm sorry for the long delay, but I need suggestions of Shirou's powers, both passive and active. I cannot brainstorm so many possibilities, so help me out here. If you do I can guarantee that it will make a mention, even though it may not be viable. Submit this in PM to me in this format. Example:**

 **Ability Name: Consume**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: N/A**

 **Description: (Note that this ability is ONE ability, not one not two, not a pair, but ONE, I will not accept dual abilities, but I will accept two abilities separately submitted). Heals. Gains Biomass. Gains DNA to Mimic.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: (Note that an average human contains 10 B.U.))**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: 0**

 **Real sorry guys! I hope to see you next chapter when I have less of a writer's Block!**

 **Also there is an Omake below!**

 **Omake One: Blacklight Shirou in Unlimited Blade Works**

"So Faker, what will you do now?" Gilgamesh smugly asked as he stood up high above him. To the golden king, such a posture was as natural as breathing, hence there was no malice. Below, Shirou made out the Illya brutalized body, a wisp of a girl little more than a smear now. One that he had failed to protect.

Failed to protect his father's last wish.

Shirou wasn't angry, and despite the overwhelming urge to take out Archer's twin blades and run him through, he did not. It wasn't because Rin held back his aggravated form, it wasn't because his opponent was a being worth **several heroic spirits** , and it wasn't because Illya's motionless form sent him into shock.

It wasn't human, and he knew he could not beat a non-human with his human skills.

So he shed his humanity. The mask named Shirou slipped off, and in the place of passionate fury, a clinical expression of disinterest replaced it. It made Rin recoil in instinctive terror enough to send herself flying back, it made Gilgamesh flinch in emotional turmoil for a moment and opened up even more weapons. The golden portals opened up higher and higher, until all that remained was the vague impression of a golden wall reaching to the heavens.

"You… HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY DEA FRIEND ENKIDU!" Rage boiled from the king's voice, "Die Impostor!"

" _I am the bone of my sword'_

It felt the arms of war around him shift to his words, as if waking up. He sensed the impression that all the swords that previously pointed at him were now forcing themselves to the Golden King. More arms of war followed, but they were not swords, so it was slower.

It was not human. It could not bleed. It was the Voice of the Sword, none would harm it willingly, even unwillingly. They would rather destroy their wielders that do such a thing.

"DIE!"

The swords fired away, and much to the Golden King's Surprise, he was impaled by the majority of his summoned Swords. The remaining ones either redirected to not hit or deflected by other swords. He watched, in strange continents as the human impersonating his best friend walked up to him and shoved a hand into his abdomen with an arm made from cell-sized Noble Phantasms.

Then there was darkness…


	9. The Pain of Hiatus Part 1

**The Pain of Hiatus Part 1**

 **A/N: So this chapter will steer away from Shirou, and to other characters. This due to lack of ideas and desire to flesh out characters I feel need to develop. Stories need interesting characters and plot to survive, I only be doing a half-baked job if I had no interesting stories and no outstanding characters, so here it is, the other Characters.**

 **Also, I have not much of an idea what powers to give him, so I will just stick the screen time off him for a bit. I will probably offer small segments of the hilarity he is suffering through though.**

The Matou family was old, yet despite this, none would find much upon searching them up save for their recent residence upon Japan several centuries ago. This was because the Matou did not exist before their residence in Japan, for this was but an alias, a play on word to their true roots- the Maikiri.

They were once an influential family in Russia, but certain political maneuvering made by the recent Patriarch of the Maikiri, back fired, resulting in a hasty escape with more bodies than luggage in an effort to migrate out of harms reach.

Having recently settled in a foreign country with a portion of their former resources and no connections whatsoever, the once prodigious family was left to fend for themselves and build back up from scratch. It was at this time the current head of the Maikiri, now Matou, realized their blood was thinning out, with him as the last full blooded Magus.

He knew as a result he could not trust his possible heirs, he could entrust himself with his dreams. He resolved to carry his burden as long as he could, forging past human frailty.

Then he met Nagato and Justeaze, and everything changed.

They became his friends despite their age difference. He had yet to begin rotting despite being in his second century, and their friendship helped strengthen his resolve to stay alive just a bit longer.

When the love of his life sacrificed herself to create the heart of what was to be the Holy Grail, and his best friend left the world due to age, Zolgen was once again left alone. He swore to uphold their memories, hence changing his name to Zouken Matou to live long enough to see their and by proxy, his, sacrifice to bear fruit.

To see an end to 'All the Evils of the World', in as much in the literal sense as figurative.

Now here he was, five centuries into his life, with a rotted soul, surrounded by a stagnant home and a thinned out bloodline not even worth mentioning. He was falling on hard times, but let it be known that he had not survived for so long without an equally persistent drive.

He would live long enough to see _it._

The dream to realize the Holy Grail's Success. However it would take a long time to occur. To witness the end he knew he had to keep going keep living, no matter how derived he became, he would not tarnish… tarnish what exactly? He couldn't remember, there were faces now gone and words forgotten. While he himself may not realize it, his rotted soul had expired, and when it did, his memories had begun to degrade as did his body.

"Sakura, get up, your training is finished for today"

He stood, watching a frail young girl-no, tool. It was his duty to uphold… uphold his…his…

With a shake of his head, the Russian Magus pulled himself away from though he no longer had access to. He had live long, long enough to realize that he was certainly dying with every breath he took. The one thing that kept him bound to the mortal plane, also prevented it from being recycled into something new. He was approaching the point of no return, and concluded that the next few decades would be his last.

Not acceptable.

It was not acceptable for him to die before realizing his one true dream, the one he had so painstakingly sacrificed so much for. He had to live, but he found little to go from. Then one day a windfall practically fell into his lap, in the form of Heirs.

They were not his by blood, but rather donated by one of his allies, the Toshaka Family. A problem of having more than a single sibling in Magi families, it was rectified when Zouken openly lamented his absence of such an unfortunate case of a dying bloodline.

Tokiomi, the bleeding heart that he was for a fellow Magi that he knew was his staunchest of allies, offered his other daughter as both a token of peace and sacrifice. Emphasis on the Sacrifice part.

The girl was young, barely half a decade old, but he sensed her colossal magical potential at the time compared to the other one. He could only thank whatever patron that seemed to favor him at that time. Her body was undeveloped, and considered cute for one her age.

He did not need a child, he needed an obedient tool. It was easy enough to bear the girls constant screaming for the first few days, as he had thrown away his moral codes centuries ago. He knew that once she stopped screaming, the real training could begin, and the synchronization could stop. He took great care not to break his tools before they could develop.

Once Kariya had died, he had observed her reaction and deemed her ready for the next phase: Implanting the 'Special' Crest Worms into her body. To her credit, she resisted even less than a corpse, actually making the process much faster. He was pleased at her pliant attitude to his training.

"Get up Child! You have class in an hour, I will be displeased should your activities disrupt the flow around you!"

However, this also made him extremely frustrated, it seemed he was too successful in depriving the child of her sense of self. He would need to see about finding a way to do so without it taking every minute of his time peeking to make sure she remembered to breath or not. Maybe making some friends would help with that…

"Also, go make some 'friends' your age. Play with them or something you little kids do in this age"

 _With Sakura…_

She lay there, understanding that she was broken, tainted, unwanted, at the tender age of five. A year had passed since her adoption, and she understood a great deal of things those her age would never see. She was mature because she knew the horrors, and appreciated every moment of respite. No one could sympathize with her, no one wanted something tainted like her.

Especially Shinji.

When they had first met, the former Matou Heir had been infatuated with her, to the point of obsessive. It was endearing, the way he had followed her everywhere. It felt good to know someone cared for her, even if it was just on the surface.

Then everything changed once 'Grandfather' announced his plans to make her his heir instead of Shinji. Had she known what I entailed, she would have probably tried to run away, not that it would make much of a difference anyway. She would have died from starvation, but it would have been far faster that what she was enduring now. It was death, but not of her physical body. It was far worse when Shinji raised his hand against her, and she could do nothing as 'Grandfather' coaxed Shinji deeper into the web of abuse.

It was much easier to stop hoping for an escape and follow her tormentor's commands. She didn't have to think, didn't have to register each moment of pain as her 'education' proceeded. After a year, the state of pain was dulled, like an old friend she did not like seeing.

When she went to school, she put up a mask. One she knew inside out, yet knew she could not adopt it on a personal level. In a sense, it was the innocence she had lost crafted in order to keep functioning, like diamond dust mixed in other minerals. It was inferior and faked, but it made everything so numb, so peaceful.

So Sakura made her way out of the basement of the Matou manor, a place she knew was her training room. Her own bedroom was sparse, but decorated in a way that appealed to the 'Sakura' the public knew her as. It was Spartan enough to indicate disinterest, but had enough large plushiest dolls and books to give an innocent impression. It was also the one room on one entered, not even Shinji. It was a sanctuary where she could let out her true self for a few hours.

Her room was hers. If there was one good thing that came out of this place, then it was the privacy she had been given. Here no one would see the tearful sobs of a broken child. Here no one would hear the dissonant wailing of an abandoned girl, her no one would care about her. It was her sanctuary where she could be honest with herself.

It was also a prison, a reminder of what she really was. Here, no one would call the authorities and give her to caring family, here no one would came for her, and here her sister would never even remember her.

 **The Pain of Hiatus Part 1**

 _With Zelretch…_

Zelretch knew that 'Shirou' was far too young to properly use any power other than 'Consuming' and even that was only slightly more efficient than eating raw steak. He needed to mature first, and since simply waiting for him to age was far too boring and letting him loose was a big NO, he chose the next available thing. Entertainment.

Hence, he had sent the Sentient Virus into a series of worlds that were A) A world where the land was composed of well grilled steak, the sea was rich in every metal ions, and the very air contained sugar. He had placed a portal to B at the world's core. B) A world of nothing but obstacle courses made out of molten magma and the floor was of frozen brass. He had placed the portal to C at the end of the course. C) A world full of alien wild life and every type of forest imaginable. Caves to underground and deeper. Oceans lining peculiar places. A world with life living at its harshest. He placed a portal to D that would lead the virus on a wild goose chase so as to explore every inch of the world. D) A world with contradictory properties, it scorched the ground during the day and froze the oceans during the night. During winter, the snow would pile up high enough to pack a glacier. During the peak of summer, the oceans would evaporate. It was a dead world with no life on it. Nothing save a very… special mineral found under the planet, having been manufactured in natural brutal processes. This was the final world, one where he would meet 'Shirou', he probably wouldn't be happy at this point, having been denied a meal of another sentient being.

Oh well more entertainment for him! Now to summon up other versions of himself and have a Movie- party. Who said you could not have a party with just one person involved?

 _With Bazzet…_

Bazzet awoke to find herself in a bed. It was soft, and seemed to want to swallow her whole. She did not mind it, as long as she had that little bundle of cuteness where she wanted him, she was fine. She felt for the boy in her half-conscious state, and realized that her personal cuddle toy was no longer with her.

Immediately snapping awake, the enforcer realized that she was snoozing in her own room rather than with her charge.

Now she was both sad and frightened. Sad because she lost her cuddle toy. Frightened because of just who her employer was. She had to make sure the child was still safe, and if she was right, they were on their way to meet with the Wizard Marshal. Maybe he would know where he was…

But where did the old man reside anyway?

In almost blind panic, Bazzet rushed off to find her missing charge, completely forgetting her Stewardess attire that she was still clothed in.

It made for an amusing sight within the compound that day…

 _Unknown time and location…_

" _Hello Magician, we welcome you to witness the coming of age of our Prince and Princess."_

" _Oh? Why would I attend such a boring event in the first place?"_

" _You did kill their only parent, would it not be suitable for you to at least show up?"_

" _OH? To be personally invited by YOU of all people… well what are you waiting for? Take me there!"_

" _Then we shall leave immediately! I hope you are prepared!"_

" _Oh, don't worry… I have already prepared a gift"_

 _With Blacklight 'Shirou'…_

When it though of satiating it's hunger, 'Shirou' imagined being sent into an alternate dimension full of hostile entities that would continuously attack him and enhance his prowess, before he eventually defeated and consumed them.

It did not expect the land to be brimming with nothing but food. There was just no possible way to eat all this, this-

Looking down there seemed to be a note. It bent down and picked it up, reading:

 _Hello Shirou!_

 _You're probably wondering why I didn't send you to fight for your life as soon as you stepped forth in to the portal aren't you. Well to answer your question, why don't you try 'consuming' the ground under you?_

Looking away from the message to do as it asked, 'Shirou' was expecting tendrils to shoot out and immediately consume the world around like in the game. Instead however, thee hunger grew. It began to read the other part of the note.

 _You probably tried and failed right? Well, that is due to the fact that your body has not yet matured enough to unlock the hidden potential inside of you. Had you stayed with your father, then maturation would have only occurred a decade later. This is time I know neither you, nor your father has left. Hence, by increasing intake of nutrients, your body will reach the saturation point of Biomass in which it will be able to 'adapt' tot eh intake of nutrients._

 _If your wish to escape, the portal is hidden at the core of the planet._

 _Do not ask me how I got this information, I just do. So Eat UP Shirou! You're a growing creature!_

It could almost hear the Wizard Marshal laughing as he sat on his couch. It was an illusion hard to dispel, especially when it came so close to the man's personality. If it had been human, it would have twitched uncontrollably, he was not.

It logically sorted things out: Unable to use the shape shifting powers to lighten the task, unable to use magic to escape. There was only one conclusion.

The whole planet had to be eaten… by hand.

He saw no other option, so he discarded all his clothing and bundled it up in one corner that did not look like a river of BBQ sauce. Now naked, it observed the body it inhabited, evaluating it as immature and young. It was no wonder the abilities did not work yet.

Realizing the fault of hastiness lied with it, it laid upon the edible ground, and took the first bite of a pleasantly warm chunk of grilled meat.

This was certainly going to take a while…

 _Unknown time and location…_

" _ **Child of Gaia, Stained by Crimson, Why have you disturbed my slumber…**_

" _Ha! Is it not custom to return a greeting, you oversized-bug!"_

" _ **I know not of these customs you mention, and I desire it even less. You have disturbed the rest I have partaken until the Promised Time arrives… speak, before I snuff you earlier than later."**_

" _Oh fine then! Here, take it. This has a deep connection to your oh so vaunted Promised Time"_

" _ **I know of its function, though I never knew it, as it makes contact with my flesh. I sense it…"  
**_ _"Well then go have fun with it! I'm sure you will be able to spend your time better than just sleeping like a sack of potatoes!"_

" _ **I shall bear this in mind, Child. Now go, you have peaked my curiosity enough to sate my hunger. I shall let you go…"**_

" _Always a pleasure, Ultimate One of Mercury…_

 _Unknown time and location…_

" _Oh, aren't you the cutest thing alive!"_

"…"

" _Hah! Are you shy of this old man? Why don't you come over from your little encirclement of bleached roses there…"_

"…"

" _There's a good girl!"_

"…"

" _Now that you're here, take this…"_

"… _What is it?"_

" _It is something that will help you make friends"_

" _I see… What is that on your face? The curving of your lips… no one I know does that"_

" _Ah, that is a smile! People smile when they enjoy life!"_

"… _I do not understand…"_

" _I see… Then sleep for now. One day, this book will open for you, and when that day comes, you too shall awake from this White Dream…"_

"…"

" _That is all I have to say. Goodbye, White Princess of the True Ancestors…"_

 **A/N: Ok guys, so as of now, I have the following beings for Shirou to derive his abilities from. For those that are acceptable, it is because they are organic and/or are regarded in a negative light in their dimension. Please do help me expand the list…**

 **ACCEPTABLE**

 **Tiberium/the Scrin: Mineral Extractor to form crystals, toxic to carbon based life, kills or corrupts.**

 **Imulsion: Parasitic organism, can be processed for energy**

 **Blacklight**

 **FEV (Forced Evolution Virus): Enhances body and brain greatly, increase intelligence, Sterile.**

 **Flood: Repurposes DNA to any form, takes intelligence as well as memories.**

 **T-Virus: Makes host into a killing machine, alive or dead.**

 **Technocyte: Amored Mutation**

 **Zerg: Highly Resistant to all Climates and modern weaponry. Weak to radiation. Constant adaptation in harsh conditions.**

 **NOT ACCEPTABLE**

 **Protoss**

 **Grey Death**

 **Possible abilities:**

 **Ability Name: Consumption**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: N/A**

 **Description: Heals damage. Gains Additional Biomass. Gains Consumed DNA to Mimic.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: N/A**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: N/A**

 **Ability Name: Mimic**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: N/A**

 **Description: Assume appearance of recently Consumed targets.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: N/A**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: N/A**

 **(Note that all of the below will come after he has mastered Tracing)**

 **Ability Name: Body of Blades**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: N/A**

 **Description: The body shifts in such a way that it is capable of being supported both internally and externally by an indefinite number of blades without getting damaged.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 10**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: 1**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: 3**

 **Ability Name: Wall of Blades**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: Arms**

 **Description: Forms a massive shield made of miniscule blades. Incoming Objects will either be redirected away, or skewered to death.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 3**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: 2**

 **Ability Name: Whip Sword, Arm Blade, Heavy Claw**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: Arm or legs**

 **Description: Allows the limb to shift into a single razor blade, sharp claws or an extendable limb with sharp edges. The Arm Blade is strong and durable, but not fast. The Heavy Claw is fat and strong, but fragile. The Whip Sword has great range and speed, but fragile.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 1**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: 0**

 **Ability Name: Sewing the Wound**

 **Passive/Active: Passive**

 **Manifestation Location: N/A**

 **Description: Blades will stick together torn or missing biomass until damaged area can be restored.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation:**

 **Biomass Units consumed while activated: 0**

 **Biomass Units consumed when actively used: 0**


	10. The Pain of Hiatus Part 2

**The Pain of Hiatus Part 2**

 _Unknown time, with Zelretch…_

"Oh, here's the party! May I come in?"

"Of course not, you do technically live here after all!"

At the door step to Zelretch's room, Zelretch opened the door to let the guest in, and the guest looked… exactly like Zelretch?

"Well then that makes you the twenty-fifth me to make it to my party!"

The two shared a mirthful laugh, as they shared a private joke. Something all the guests knew due to their unique, or rather exact circumstances. For inside Zelretch's room was exactly twenty five versions of himself that had been bored enough to come.

The room had expanded to fit several hundred more comfortably, and on the wall was a holographic projection of an ongoing film, that Zelretch was apparently fully enjoying. There were many different types of food and beverage being served, some were mundane, others were alien to this dimension, but they all looked delicious. Tables were set to the side of the wall that contained these scrumptious meals, refilling the plates whenever so much as a gram of food was taken out. An invisible flight of stairs was at the centre, supporting the weight of several tonnes of platform, used to house hundreds of thrones with a cloud-like consistency. Zelretch would have full view of the playing movie due to the magic involved.

"Oh, it seems that the movie has started already!"

"No worries, we can speed the movie up at complacent events or set it at normal speed during interesting ones. While waiting for me to sit down, the movie has been set to normal speed!"

"I see! I'm a genius!"

"Indeed I am, now take a seat, more will be coming"

Zelretch and Zelretch made his way to the centre of the seating. He settled in in the cloud-cushion to fully savour the entertainment he had set himself up for. He found it relaxing to be alone with himself. It was good to laugh with someone when enjoying it, right?

 _With Blacklight 'Shirou'…_

Alright, this was getting nowhere. It decided that manually eating by mouth was incredibly inefficient. Though it felt little pain, it did feel a heaviness that was disproportionate to the strength it had assimilated. The tendons in its jaw was absolutely sore, so despite its bellowing appetite, it could no longer keep eating the same way it had been.

It needed a new way to consume, like direct assimilation…

It paused in its futile chewing, realizing the inefficiency of the stomach that was unable to digest more that its full load every few hours. The body was strong as its species could get at this age, but it was still too weak.

It needed to be stronger, to eat its fill, so it would not threaten those it did not consider a threat. He wanted to see them smile… he wanted to be a hero that made those precious to him, smile…

It thought and thought searching through the library of information it had accumulated in ways its body could apply that knowledge. It though so intensely, it made no notice of the brief illumination of gold that came into existence from its heart for a fraction of an instant before disappearing as it was never there.

At the same time, it did not notice the subtle, but definite shift in his mentality…

 _Fuyuki City, Two months after Shirou's departure…_

Outside the Emiya Estate, a man with questionable origins began knocking upon the massive wooden gates. He wore conspicuous black, and had a bulging stomach that did not seem to fit with the rest of his skinny frame, His hiking boots were black, his jeans were black, his sweater was black and his hap was black. All of it in the middle of summer no less. Had it been anywhere else, he would have been immediately apprehended by the police and investigated under the suspicion of a being a terrorist.

However, this was the Emiya Estate, home of one of the world's most notorious mercenary alive. A real terrorist would not have made it past half a dozen steps within the park itself before being shredded by the slew of traps both mundane and magical that surrounded the area. The fact that the man was still alive proved that he was here with peaceful intentions at the very least.

As soon as the man placed his knuckle upon the wooden gates, they gave way, immediately parting into an open path into the mansion. He did not hesitate to march straight in, it would not do to show up his appointment after all.

Especially if it was the same man who could frame a murder of one of the most politically powerful men in the world on a kitten with a plastic spoon…

He bit his lips as he removed his boots and entered the home. The tight corridors made it hard to more around with his 'package', but he managed to do so without tipping anything over, or rather there was nothing to trip over.

The man knew the floor plan of the structure, the places he would travel to first was the living room. The other rooms were on lock down as far as he was concerned, he would not dare impose anything upon the owner of this home, ever.

"You're late, the tea is cold." The chillingly empty tone of the voice jerked the black garbed man, just as he entered the room. He felt an icy claw scrape at his heart for the moment his eyes met with the home's host, then it disappeared on the next words. "No matter, did you bring it?"

"Y-yes, I have the Starlite right here, a whole kilogram of it." The man nodded, beginning his unwrapping of the package he carried. He took off his sweater, as well as several other layers of clothing to reveal a metallic casing strapped over his heart, an advanced lock with an old fashioned key hole was upon it. "Do you have the k-key?"

In response, Kiritsugu rose up and jammed his hand into the key hole, the key in his hand turned with a sickening squelch before it fell away. The formerly black clad mad sighed in relief as it did so. Kiritsugu used his other hand to catch the package within it as it fell from the loosened binds He did not spare a second glance at the man with t device attached over his heart.

"M-may I leave now?" It was more of a plead than a request, but Kiritsugu simply waved him away. The man bowed once before collecting his discarded clothing and escaped as fast as he could

He supposed that his reputation helped in that regard, still it was a something that was not on sale. It had to be stolen, and it had cost him half his fortune, but it was worth the investment to do so. He would be dead soon from the vile curse that flowed through his veins and it would be up to his son to take up his mantle in his stead.

Perhaps one day, he would share his dreams with his adopted child. Right now, he had more pressing concerns, like figuring out how to make enough of these to protect his son, and figuring out its properties.

Setting the metal casing upon the table and opening it as easily as a jewellery box, Kiritsugu could not help but think of how _**black**_ it was.

Within metal casing was a short cylinder with smooth edges and polished sides. It was matte black, even though the sides were polished to a perfect sheen, he got neither reflection not roughness when he felt it out. It was odd, as objects that were matte black did not have a smooth surface enough to reflect light.

This object… the light seemed to ignore its existence rather that reflect, refract or bounce off of it. Even as he firmly gripped at it, he felt like he was staring at a solid illusion. It was not 'real' to his senses.

Under it was a slip of paper, and he replaced the strange object back to where he had took it from. The note was a detailed manufacturing process of the substance, as well as its properties. He was more focused on its properties at the moment.

 _Starlite AKA 'Self Amplifying Solid State Energy Foci Mark Three' or SASSEF Mk.3_

 _Make-up: SASSEF Mk.3 is a successful fusion of raw energy into a tamper able form that is molecules._

 _Phenomenal Strength and Durability: This material shows disproportionate 'stubbornness' in its molecular bonding, able to withstand any chemical agent or injections of energy form breaking it apart. Molecules seem to attract each other like a magnet and bond exactly as intended. These joined molecules are far stronger than the sum of each individual's activation energy. The sum is greater than its parts, this applies greatly in this case._

 _Once bonds form, it cannot be broken down by anything other than being soaked in an artificial chemical agent bath specifically made to break down these bonds for several hours. This time extends as the molecular chain extends._

 _Negligible Weight: SASSEF Mk.3 seems to be both buoyant and static. It 'clings' to particles that are lighter than it when in air and shares it buoyancy, lightening it so long as there is atmosphere. It has proven to be of its exact mass when in a vacuum._

 _Molecules of SASSEF Mk.3 seem to resist change by pure physical effort. It will certainly yield, but will immediately return to its original shape with no deformations once released. Additionally, it requires an exponential increase of applied force to bend it. In Theory, it would take a force reaching infinity to bend it in half perfectly, and even then it would bounce back. Making it, in essence, static to any form of deformation._

 _Sentient Moulding: Of all things that is easiest to determine is its initial shape. Once it is cast into a specific form, it will remain in that form for an indefinite period of time unless placed into the special chemical bath to take it apart a single molecule at a time. It resists change to the form it was cast in, and easily takes up an initial form to perfection beyond even the casting's precise designs._

 _Elastic: SASSEF Mk.3 cannot cut. It can apply pressure great pressure in any form, but it cannot Puncture a balloon, or cut a dried leaf. Instead, the material crushed the air out to the balloon and crumples the paper through blunt trauma._

 _It does however make excellent at absorbing any form of kinetic impact or radiation no matter how thin._

 _Self-Amplifying: As mentioned earlier, SASSEF Mk.3 exhibits self-augmenting traits when joined with other SASSEF Mk.3 molecules. Indeed, while a tank shell may be able to pierce through a single molecular sheet of SASSEF Mk.3, it would be stopped by a one more layer. This mysterious effects seem to apply to all of its properties. There is strength in numbers, does apply here._

 _Note, upon testing, it is determined that a centimetre thick ness in enough to protect whatever is behind it from a ten mega tonne nuclear warhead, while two in enough for a twenty five megaton dropping right on the target._

Shocked couldn't even describe just how Kiritsugu felt at just how Overpowered this material was. Despite the sheer cost it took to assemble and disassemble, it was more than worth it.

He placed the note down and picked up the matte black cylinder with his left hand. Now that he thought about it, it was certainly light for an object of its size, and despite how much of his meagre strength he place upon it, not that there was much left, the material refused to give.

It was certainly useful, but therein lied the problem…

He had no idea how to make it work to his advantage. He did however know someone who could. It was someone he did not want to see, after all he'd already sent his son to that same man… in a place where he was as hated as he was feared.

If he could not make it work, then it really was just an indestructible block of something. Completely useless save for a paper weight.

Sometimes Kiritsugu wondered what he was thinking when he took up the Einzbern family's job offer… then again he wouldn't have been able to get Illya if he had not met Iri…

It was surprising how much Maiya could teach Irisviel about copulation, and up until today he still wondered how she learned so fast…

 **The Pain of Hiatus Part 2**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These are the first words I've ever written on something that isn't going to be seen by anyone but me. I am beyond grateful for this gift, this gift of privacy, my true sanctuary._

 _My room isn't bad, it has all the luxuries any child my age could possibly want. However, I am not a normal child. This is not my room… and the people I live with could not possibly be 'people'._

 _I'm going to indulge to you a secret alright? You can't tell anyone!_

 _You see, my real name was Sakura Toshaka, my blood sibling was Rin Toshaka. We both had the same hair and eye colour, and no one would be able to tell us apart unless we told them despite my sister being older! So they cut my hair and I personally thought-_

 _No, I'm rambling. Grandfather does not like it when my mind wanders, otherwise it is another training lesson again._

 _About a year ago, I was given to Grandpa since our families were so close together. They had no heir, and we had me and my sister. I went, and have yet to see my sister since._

 _Since then I've been through many rigorous training session. I call it torture, because I was told that my screams didn't stop until the third week. Then they took me out to recover._

 _It hurt… More than anything I could possibly imagine._

 _It felt so wrong while I was in there, like, like… I can't describe it properly. My vocabulary isn't as developed as a kindergartener would allow it._

 _Any ways, thank you for listening to my whimsical needs! Even if you're an inanimate object, I really appreciate the attention!_

 _Sakura Matou_

 _PS: I must thank that man for giving you to me. He looked like a weirdo, but… his smile… I wished he was my grandpa instead._

 _I would do anything to escape this hell…_

 **The Pain of Hiatus Part 2**

"Oh, hello there Magus Killer, didn't see you there!" Zelretch prattled on carelessly even as said assassin stood less that an arm's length away. While the magician smiled and laughed, Kiritsugu was as tense as a whipcord, ready to snap at a moment's notice. His tenseness came two fold.

First, he had been enjoying a morning cup of tea, whilst reading up on the world news to see the current events, when he was suddenly whisked away from a sun-lit yard, to a darkened theatre with Zelretch in it.

Second, he was surrounded by Zelretch. There were probably nearing a hundred in number. All of them were magicians just as powerful as the original. He could do nothing but be compliant in the face of such logically insurmountable odds.

"What. Do. You. Want." His tone was even and every word was clear, but it was choppy due to the cutting of emotion off of them. His face was set in stone even as he continued to drink his tea. He would not show weakness, not even to someone who could send him to the ends of the universe and back for a prank if he so wished.

"Come now, don't be so rude! Are you not an Ally of Justice? Why not watch the next generation take up the mantle?"

"What are you-?"

His own question was choked off as he saw a flashing screen to the left. He turned his head and almost dropped his mug if not for his lifetime of discipline. There was a live feed of his son, if the 'LIVE' on the top left could be trusted, absorbing the ground around him.

"Amazing isn't it? This adaptation to the environment? Rather than working in separate natures, they are working together to create a solution, that benefits both but sacrifices neither."

There on the screen was Shirou, there were minuscule Goosebumps all over his body, and each of those Goosebumps supported a translucent chain of elongated links. Each end of those links were sharp and pointed. They were stabbed into the ground and the same ground around them was simply drawn in. Wait, those were not elongated chain links, they were… linked blades in some form of element he could not recognize.

He could see his son's form continuously expand and compress, and as he did so, some flew wide into the sky above or the oceans. It was strange, but that did not concern him.

His son was in visible pain, if his hard pants and grimace was of any indication!

"What did you do to my son?" All thoughts of caution were thrown out the window, as fraternal rage overcame him. He did not care that he was lifting a powerful magician off his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs, nor did he care that there were almost a hundred more of the same calibre. All that mattered was his son's apparent state of pain. "I trust my son to you and this is how you repay it?"

"Oh, I assure you that it I nothing of the sort! You're son went through the portal of his own free will!" Well, not the destination, bat that hardly mattered! "Besides aren't you more concerned on what your 'son' is doing?"

"Shirou is MY son! I couldn't care less if he was some magically charged, sentient virus with the potential to wipe out humanity in weeks!"

"Well said!" At this, the Magician disappeared from the enraged father's grip and appeared further away. Kiritsugu quickly cooled his features, scolding himself for the loss of control in front of so many- of Zelretch. "Now then why don't you show me that little miracle material you've been wanting to ask me to replicate?"

"I won't even ask" The assassin said in a resigned tone, the Magician probably knew everything, so deception was useless. He took out a metal container from one of his hidden pockets, and handed it to the magician. "You probably know of my intentions for it."

"Indeed. Prepare your adopted son to save his Estranged sibling, and carry on your mantle!" The wizard marshal continued to speak, even as he left his cane to hold itself up as he opened the box, "But, have you not seen enough of the Grail's corruption to last several lifetimes? You would force your son to face that same evil that put you in this condition in the first place?

"The Holy Grail war won't start for another-!"

"- Nine years, even with those explosives you set up. It will only serve to handicap your son as the future participant" His voice gave no indication that he was doing anything other than observing the strange material. It was… odd.

"My son?" Kiritsugu almost choked on blood at that part. Was he really dooming his son and daughter to a fate worse than death?

"Indeed, he will either die or encounter a fate worse than death due to your carelessness in improperly destroying the contaminated Grail. However, if you can work with me, I can ensure a good outcome"

"Why don't your just use your Magic?" It was a stupid question, he knew the answer as soon as it passed his lips, but the turmoil of emotions was keeping his lips loose.

"I would like to answer that interference would cause turmoil in different dimensions… however I cannot." His answer came out like a pouting child rather than the powerful magician he was, "His particular future is closed to me, so I can only affect him in the present… sadly."

"I see" Kiritsugu did not ask why, he knew he did not possess the mental faculties required to understand the answer. Besides, this could work in his favour… to protect what remained of his family. "What is it you need?"

"First you must understand something about your son. His powers and abilities, then we shall talk."

"Alright, I'm listening"

 **The Pain of Hiatus Part 2**

He could feel it resonating within him. They wanted release, whatever they were. Trying to burst through his skin, yet not harming him.

He wanted to let the sensation of countless pricking needles loose. It was pushing painfully against his skin, and his own circuits were beginning to pulse in bursts... however this time they were not flowing.

When once, his circuits were constantly growing and developing far too fast for his immature body to handle. Its growth rate had tapered off significantly, to the point where they had actually closed for the first time, and had not opened since. He had not managed to open them since.

Now though, they wanted out, but he had no idea how to provide an outlet for it.

He remembered Kiritsugu's lesson on activating his magic circuits, that lesson was burned into his memories due to the shock of Prana flowing through his systems for the first time in such an overwhelming manner. He remembered diving into his very own soul to fix the problem, he remembered the very first words he used to hypnotize himself, to awaken the magic that had laid dormant inside him.

How could he have forgotten?

"Trace On"

The words came as naturally as breathing, like an atrophied limb that was only now getting activity. It was slow and painful, but it became easier with continued use. But these words were like a switch, and his dam broke. The Prana stored into his body flowed themselves out from every pore he possessed.

With this discharge, the pinpricks that he had felt under his skin ripped themselves free with great force. In that instant he knew several things.

First, it hurt! Like searing metal was being shoved out of every pore of his body before into turned jagged and began crudely slicing its way out.

Second, they were draining his Prana at a decent rate, even for his own large reserves of power. He could even feel the ambient Mana surround and enter him as it converted itself into usable Prana for the first time. The Mana felt 'delicious' in this world, a vast distinction to the hostile feel that his home world's Mana felt. Like it WANTED to me consumed.

Third, he felt every single one of the newly formed appendages. They were strange, but at the same time, like a limb that had been cut off, and then re-attached. He could not control every single one of them like he had been using them for all his life. They were vaguely directed by his will, but seemed to be semi-independent.

Fourth, he could 'perceive' the world around him in a different sense. As if the world that had been previously been hidden, was unleashed. It was as if he was performing a Structural Grasp on an impossible scale, on everything the new appendages made contact with. Its history, basic make up down to even the subatomic particles, and its formation. The information would have overloaded his brain if he had been human.

Fifth, he saw his new appendages. They were moved in front of him, and he saw that they were the same translucent pillar blades that supported the all-encompassing gate in his soul. They were connected end to end, from the tip to the pommel, able to freely rotate, yet fixed t that very point. He could barely see them, they were more like dessert Mirage's than the actual object itself.

Finally, they acted as feeding tendrils. Plunging into the edible ground beneath like the sharpened slabs of steel they appeared to be, and formed craters where they landed. These depressions came from the surrounding area in the process of being drained. Fortunately this did not seem to matter, as the ground itself seemed to flow toward the feeding tendrils as if willingly being consumed.

Shirou could feel his body shifting as it took in the new source of nutrition directly. His analysis of the protein-ground showed that it did indeed contain every type of amino acid possible, as well as impossible. The oceans was rich in free ions of all the elements in the periodic table and beyond, as well as comprised of what could arguably be called energized water as the solute for all the entire solution. The air had a similar composition to earth, but instead to free nitrogen, there was instead free flowing bundles of simple sugars taking up the area. This world was certainly strange.

But his body was even more so.

Seconds ticked, yet he felt like it were minutes. His bones became impossibly denser. His muscles became denser as well, but he could feel those growing _inwards_ as they increased in volume rather than out to come with the compressing of his body. Every part of his body became denser and larger, and it came to a point where his baby fat had been burned away for enough energy to convert the free amino acids to fix themselves into his body.

The Phantom Chain Blades continued to, literally, suck the planet of its nutrition. The land became his body, the oceans became his blood and bones, and the air was the energy that provided that conversion to take place.

Shirou instinctively reinforced himself, filling his body with more meaning in order to lessen the pain. His Prana filled every imperfection it could find present, and much to his surprise, the Prana was immediately replaced with the influx of nutrients from his feeders. It effectively being a permanent reinforcement. He did nothing to direct the nutrients anywhere, not consciously anyway, his body seemed to know what to do well enough even without any commands.

Without constantly Structurally Grasping his own body he had no idea what was going on. One moment he was in an apathetic persona, disregarding human concepts, then those concepts became partially fused into his core being. He didn't understand fully what pain was, but he could at least slightly comprehend the feeling. He understood human biology, as it was a purely intellectual fact of information, but did not comprehend when a cell died. To him, living cells became part of his being when they were consumed. Death was a concept as alien to him as reaching for a reflection of the moon, it held no meaning to him. Not even now…

As it was, he did understand that the changes being undergone was definitely not something any human, no matter how perfect their genes, conditioning or upbringing, could ever hope to survive. This wasn't merely enhancing the body through chemicals, this was the restructuring of the entire body into a far more combat adaptable form, without losing the base properties on which it was built upon. Substitution and restructuring, it was painful but at least he was able to keep his human guise, unlike Alex Mercer, which had just been one highly compressed point of Biomass from his former species, with little in the way of organs or bones.

His constant surveillance told him that his body was not rapidly mutating into a better killing form, but rather it was honing itself in a more… refined manner. It was nothing like the shifting mass of tendrils, his fictional precursor had become. He was still in a human form, but with each second, his compressed mass was pushing against each other with greater pressure. If he wanted to escape this world, he would have to eat it, and to do that, he would have to make even more… adjustments.

Right now, his six-year old frame was at its limit. It was compressed, every imperfection squeezed out until there was nothing left to improve upon, unless he was willing to forego the human form. He was not willing to do so.

He was unwilling to lose the humanity he had stumbled upon, even as a mask. However, that did not mean he was unwilling to take up another form, perhaps it was possible to convert this world into a more compressed form outside of his own body?

No, perhaps it was time he grew up.

His cells had received more than enough nutrients to mature.

 **The Pain of Hiatus Part 2**

"How much longer will it take?" As of now, Kiritsugu, could do nothing but watch. To his left, Zelretch was sharing a bag of buttered popcorn with Zelretch. To his right, Zelretch was intensively the mysterious _SASSEF Mk.3,_ occasionally jotting down notes in the dimly lit cinema-room while staring through an open portal leading to an unknown dimension that he had wanted to test it in. Apparently this was the fifth of several dozen intensive experiments he intended for it to go through, and each one had several dozen more categories he could not fathom, attached to it. The Wizard Marshall may not be as fanatic about research as the Clock Tower's inhabitants, but he was extremely thorough in whatever he did.

Like watching a live action film of his son rapidly growing up into a fine young man before his own eyes, setting up a party technically comprised of himself and the Magus Killer, and setting the _SASSEF Mk.3_ into absolutely bizarre scenarios he could not fathom the application of it was.

Wasn't he supposed to just reach out and make more of that stuff?

Oh right, he signed a Geass with the Sorcerer that basically made him the lucky, in exchange for caring for his son's well-being. If his wife were here, she would probably chastise him before driving them to the beach to have a relaxing walk. Provided that he was still conscious after the ordeal.

Irisviel, driving… two word that should never go together. Under any circumstances.

For all his late wife's compassion and care there was one thing that scared him more than anything else. It was her horrendously terrific driving skills. He did not know how to describe it. Either she was such a natural behind the wheel that she could afford to take up absolutely insane stunts, or that she was so lucky that even drunk on adrenaline, her reckless driving was just a hair's breath away from being lethal. Even though he suspected the latter, he dearly hoped it was the former. Sadly he would never know.

Such a depressing note to end his train of thought…

Discarding the memories bubbling out, Kiritsugu instead focused on how his son was faring, which was quite conveniently on a screen facing him.

Currently his son had ceased his spasmodic jerks of pain as an impossibly enormous amount of nutrients flooded his body. Now it was like watching a fast-forwarded version of his son maturing right before his eyes in full detail.

Shirou was currently bare of all articles of clothing, and as such Kiritsugu could see that the child-like form he had become accustomed to living with for the past year grew into an adult. His body grew as it was keeled over on his hands and knees, leaving an impression of where his weight had formerly rested at. Yet even with the arbitrary point of reference to compare, Kiritsugu still could not believe the sight before him.

His shoulders widened and thickened, his arms elongated as much as they thickened, it was a physique suitable for one who drew heavy-weight bows intensively. As archers generally must pull back and hold their position until ready to fire, their upper bodies and arms tended to be much stronger.

There were no lopsided muscles developing despite the unnaturally high rate of growth, his body was totally symmetrical in build, just as he had been when he was first found. This accelerated grown came to a stop upon reaching approximately the one hundred sixty centimetres mark

For an instant the boy-turned teen seemed relieved. The tight expression he had been holding dissipating into a more relaxed one. That moment lasted far too briefly, and as soon as it had passed, the same process of feeding continued.

Kiritsugu wanted nothing more than to have his Thompson Contender at this moment to aim at Zelretch. Even though it would shatter every bone in his arm at the fragility of his current state, and the bullet would most likely not hit its intended target, the Magus Killer was certain he would have felt a some form of pleasure at being able to threaten one of the most powerful people in the world and get away with it.

This was his son suffering, and there was nothing he could do except wait for his life to fade faster from constant stress.

 **(A/N: Sorry, I'm trying to describe Shirou's transformation into Heroic Spirit EMIYA's physique with Shirou's height during cannon events. I know it's no good, but please bear with me. It is as torturous for you as it is for me.)**

 _With Blacklight 'Shirou'…_

'Growing up' turned out to be much less painful than he expected it to be. Perhaps it was because he had an over-abundance of nutrients supplied constantly to fuel off of, perhaps it was because the changes were too fast to notice, or maybe he just did not have the concepts required to feel unpleasant whilst growing up.

His body matured, taking on the full musculature that he could have gotten through dedicated training and a harsh lifestyle. His S.G. told him that he had grown to exactly one-hundred-seven centimetres in height. In this form, he felt so much less pressed for room, it was nice to not feel like simply exploding due to over compression. He relaxed somewhat form he abated pressure.

Just as quickly though, that relief was soon swept away by his the feeling of more nutrients filling his system. Immediately, he reinforced his body as much as he could, uncaring if some became damaged, it would relieve the pressure if he actively helped rather than simply await the end like last time. Again he felt his body expanding, before forcibly compressing the excess biomass flooding in into a far more efficient form.

His cellular structure had changed due to the compression, now the majority of his original cells had been enclosed into some form of fail-safe, this represented his heart, whose function had yet to change despite the whole thing having nearly all his original biomass inside of it.

All of his cells were far more compact, efficient, resilient, and responsive. With just barely being a Nuclei with some organelles floating in compressed cytoplasm, they were quite tiny and easily arranged to make the most of the space given. More cells were produced as biomass poured in, they joined the rest. His Reinforcement efforts helping the arrangements to smoothen out the fitting process for each one.

It was not hard, but the constantly building pressure was almost more than he could take. He might not know the concept of 'Death', but he sure knew what the concept of 'Pain' was. He was getting stronger, but at the same time that same strength threatened to tear him in two if he did nothing.

He took a look around, and with his enhanced eyesight, found a good chunk of the continent was a depression several hundreds of kilometres in radius and less than a hundred under the sea level, if the stream of liquid pouring from above was of any indication. He had eaten a lot, but he was far from finished due to the Planet's strange want to feed itself to him almost forcefully. It was scary in a way, such willingness to be devoured…it's not like the Planet was actually alive a planning something right?

…He shut down that unsettling train of thought. It was far more disconcerting than he realized. He would not look a gift horse in the mouth, if the planet was indeed planning something, well he would burn the bridge when he got there. Besides, Zelretch chose this place, he trusted the Wizard Marshall enough to know he would not place him in a position for some malignant entity to enter him. Which he could be vulnerable to now due possessing a soul rather than a gestalt intelligence.

Once more, he could feel the compression reach its limit. His skin may have been restructured to withstand more stress than any material on earth but it was still in danger of splitting open from the sheer mass it was attempting to contain. A planet was a planet for a reason, they were massive heavenly bodies and attempting to squeeze one that was on the scale of Sextillions of tonnes into a human frame typically weighing less than a hundred kilograms was not a good Idea.

Not unless you could squeeze the electron clouds orbiting each nucleus so that it just touched the nucleus of the atoms. If that were possible, then the compression wound be a hundred-thousand times more efficient. His frame would be able to handle a hundred thousand times more than the amount it was just barely holding in at the moment. Such efficient behaviour would just barely allow him to squeeze together the whole planet, core and all. This was given that he had just swallowed a whole continent's worth of biomass, but his SG form the feeders in the ground told him that he had not even consumed 0.001% of the planet's entire biomass.

This was however impossible in what he had studied in human knowledge. Such a phenomenon was not possible for humans to achieve at the current level of technology, perhaps in a few decades it would be, but not now.

Fortunately, as one able to freely mould his own soul, albeit in an extreme emergency, he did not understand the human concept of 'Impossible'. He could do anything, shift to anyone, even now he was attempting at consuming a planet!

The knowledge was to help him was there, but it was under lock and key.

Fortunately, he did not feel particularly patient given the fact he felt his body begin reaching its limits. If he did not act fast, then the involuntary feeding would go out of control and either reset his progress via an explosion, or create an unexpected change he really did not want to ponder on.

" _Key: Unlocking phase one."_ The words came of their own accord, he neither summoned them nor did he think of them. Oddly, they felt _right_ given the situation. Maybe it had something to do with the Sky-Gate within his soul? _Initiating phase one: Instinct imprint"_

He did not know what happened next, as the world had literally disappeared before his very eyes…

 _With Zelretch…_

"Well, then that was entertaining! Let us move on to the next episode, shall we?"

 **A/N: Hopefully I did not make Shirou too OP, and if you all got the hint of a possible antagonist, then good for you! If not, then do not fret! It may not be anything at all!**

 **Also, can anyone clarify to be the difference between Od, Prana and Mana? I seem to see the used interchangeable, most notably Prana and Od. It would be a great help!**

 **How do any of you like the Sakura's new diary? Anyone? Let me know!**

 _ **Confirmed abilities:**_

 _ **Ability Name: Phantom Chain-Blade of the Feeding Feelers**_

 _ **Passive/Active: Active**_

 _ **Manifestation Location: External Sphere**_

 _ **Description: Manifests countless blades connected end to end like a chain over the skin surface. Anything they touch will be Structurally Grasped down to their metaphorical base components for a smoother assimilation into the main body. These act to analyse the environment up to three hundred meters accurately, as well as assimilate biomass in large quantities. It can be forced to perform at a higher rank if actively used. They are composed mainly of Prana, but make use of Biomass when assimilating surrounding Biomass. It is costly to use, so recommended to only use when vast amounts of Biomass are available to prevent simply breaking even.**_

 _ **Magical Energy Units Consumed upon activation: Five per individual length.**_

 _ **Magical Energy Units Consumed to maintain activation: 1 per minute per individual length.**_

 _ **Magical Energy Units Consumed if actively used: 10 per minute per individual length.**_

 _ **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: One per individual length.**_

 _ **Biomass Units consumed to maintain activation: One per minute per individual length.**_

 _ **Biomass Units consumed if actively used: Three per minute per Individual length.**_

 _ **Rank: E**_

 _ **Type: Anti-unit**_

 _ **Range: 1-20**_

 _ **Maximum number of targets: EX (due to being dependent upon users' current reserves of Biomass and Prana)**_

 **Omake Two: An Incarnation of Sword is still a Sword!**

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

She asked me this as her slender from contrasted beautifully with the regal armour she wore. The moonlight that shine from behind seemed to only enhance that aspect of her to an unreal level. Her emerald orbs glittered like finely cut gemstones at they locked onto mine.

"Yes I am, Servant Saber"

(Line break)

"Master stay back, it's dangerous!" The man in blue tights and a blood-seeing spear faced off against the beautiful knight maiden. She was shielding me from death with her dainty body.

"Ha, you really want to fight so bad girlie?" The man seemed to be more excited in her than me at the moment, so I took the moment to catch my breath.

"I shall be the one to face you, Lancer" Saber reached out to grad an invisible blade, but I could not see it. Was she stepping closer to me?

"Oh, my weapon was obvious wasn't it?" He took no notice, of the movements, simply waiting. Judging from his relaxed posture, he was letting Saber have the first strike. Immediately I though up a plan.

"Saber, listen-!" Whatever word I had formed was cut off as the beautiful knight maiden suddenly grabbed my neck with one hand in a reverse grip before placing the other. The Pressure was beginning to choke me, and I had no idea what was going on. Lancer seemed confused as well. "Saber, I'm-ack!"

"Behold Lancer! Prepare to feel by Blade!" She ignored me in favour of swinging me over her head as if I were a sword as she ran over to a dumbfounded Lancer. At the last momentum however she seemed to realize her mistake and let go with an incredibly guilty look, and let me go. The moment of the swing bruised my throat, but even more importantly sent me hurtling toward the Servant of the Lance.

We made eye contact for a brief moment as he dodged my hurtling form. In that instant we understood what the other wanted to say.

'Women are scary!'

Then I knew a world only of painful splinters and a pounding headache and nothing more.

,


	11. When Thompson Says Yes!

**When Thompson Says Yes!**

 _With Zelretch and Kiritsugu…_

"Are you finished yet, Zelretch?"

It sounded like a question but, it was actually a demand. Yet who would have the necessary figurative balls to talk to one of the most powerful beings on earth with such irritation loaded into the tone enough to seem condensing?

"Of course it's done, quite some time before you even brought it here Mister Magus Killer"

A mischievous laugh followed the frozen expression of the former assassin, who was still gazing upon Zelretch's intent gaze. This gaze rested upon the special material Zelretch had begun tests upon to fulfil Kiritsugu's request of mass producing it. Which in fact he already knew of due to his visit to the Root.

"Y-you knew. Then why did you need to waste our time faking the experiments!"

His tone had barely controlled irritation, and for a man used to looking upon the death of millions and not flinching away, that was saying something. It also said things how important to him this was. The Wizard Marshal simply chuckled as he reached through whatever temporal paradox he'd stashed the SASSEF Mk.3, and retrieved it into normal space.

"It was not for no reason, though I do admit it was fun pitting it against the various cosmic powers that make up the universe" Hence, while there was a purpose, it was merely entertainment. "What I wanted to see was how important it was to you, this little trinket that must have cost you nearly half your fortune at the very least."

"I could care less about the money, so long as it serves its purpose I won't hesitate to make use of it." The words were cold and factual with little inflection to indicate whatever turmoil birthed the bubbling irritation from earlier.

"Pragmatic as ever, aren't you, Magus Killer?" Zelretch said as he began procuring more SASSEF Mk.3 material from somewhere, all of them in the same form of blocks they had been originally. Dozens were pouring from a hole in the space-time reality, into a simple brown rucksack that did not even bulge from the sheer volume poured inside.

"I never leave a job unfinished…" Kiritsugu slowly drifted off into his fading memories. A night with his lovely wife, a time where he poured out the heart he though the killed, the very first time he chose one person over the many…

"Oh? Was there a job you have not yet closed, and still trying to finish it even in such a state?" The Wizard Marshall did not look up from his task, his other versions constantly shared their experience with him, and vice versa.

"Don't waste your breath with praise Zelretch, it doesn't suit you at all" A hint of amusement tinged the words, but they were as mist and just as intangible. "Now since you know of this, I assume you know of my plans?"

"Who knows? Perhaps I was just lucky in guessing. I while I do enjoy sneaking previews of events to come, I do not care much for spoilers, especially ones as unique as this." The cryptic reply was all the assassin received, as well as a brown rucksack flying towards his face. "Now why don't you continue your peaceful life? I assure you that while I keep your son busy, you too will be busy."

The next thing Kiritsugu knew after swiping his requested bounty out of the air was the smell of a warm cup of coffee.

 _With Sakura…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm proud to say that you've become my best friend! I know it may sound weird, but everyone around me seems to either be mean or so… distant._

 _Grandpa is so distant whenever he's training me, and Shinji is becoming meaner, I can't help but feel things will begin escalating…_

 _I know this may sound dumb and if anyone were to read this they would simply point and laugh at me for having an imaginary friend. They are wrong, I'm not lying to myself, and I just use this to vent away all the frustrations that have been building up inside me._

 _My body hurts…and even I know that such a thing would not have been possible were it not for the 'training' I've had to endure from grandpa._

 _Now, it's not so hard. I actually feel nothing as I step into the training grounds. Recently I have been fainting and awakening only after the sessions, with only the occasional spasms to show whatever happened. My mind may be blank, but my body remembers. I don't know how this small mercy came to be, but I hope it continues for uncle Kariya's memory._

 _Anyways, today I went to school after a week of re-adjustment into my new home. I had hoped to find at least solace in the childish community, but that frail dream shattered easily under the wind that was two girls. Remember when I told you I had a sister before I was adopted?_

 _She was there, as well as a blonde foreigner I've never seen before. They did not see me, thank goodness for small mercies, as I don't think I could have help up at the sudden curve ball thrown my way. However, there was a boy they were paying much attention to I believe he had red hair and a strange look- no it was a devoid look as if he felt nothing at all._

 _I was in a blender of emotions. I was happy I did not have to deal with my former sister, but I was quite jealous of the attention my sister was giving both the other boy and girl. However, I admired the boy and hated him as well. I wondered how would have been like to not feel anything, not feel betrayal of family as they sold me off, to feel neglect as I am trained in a way I knew I should not, and to feel warm at the thought of the strange boy himself._

 _I wondered though why the three of them left later than we all did. It seemed strange, but I thought nothing of it. It felt nice to be around him._

 _For all his terror, grandpa is definitely wise._

 _Sakura Matou_

 _P.S. Not that I will ever do something to escape this place if given the chance…_

 _With Shirou…_

He felt a strange weightlessness encompassing him, a feeling of subservience to the forces around him. It was odd, he was sure that this feeling…

He was absolutely powerless here.

He knew this feeling, it was ingrained into his very being just from one experience. He simply hated this feeling of powerlessness, of drifting at the whims of a flow he could not understand.

Again he could feel others like him around, but it was different this time. Where the last time felt scattered, now, he felt joined, merged, less fractured. He felt whole, he felt good.

At least this time his group was pulled into a more coordinated fashion through the endless pathway beyond. He was not completely powerless, and he relished in that fact.

The once- dark red stream continued to pull him into a tighter formation with the others, and once again he caught a glimpse at what he knew to be his body as the brightened stream pulled him forth. His was more collected now, and there was no way to mistake his own body for anyone else's.

However, there was a major difference in it now than before. Where he could once see 'himself' he could also see 'something else' in the form that was unmistakably his. It was hard to explain, but he knew it instinctively, and he was wary of that 'something else' lurking beneath his skin, no sleeping his body.

Only his heart, seemed to contain the pure 'himself' in it. It did not beat as a heart would, rather it seemed to be a compression of the essence of 'himself'. It was not vulnerable like human was, in fact it was quite durable, but that was nothing when compared to the new 'body' that encompassed it.

He could not help but compare it to a sheathed sword.

The bright images were the last he saw before he felt himself collide with something, hard.

 _With Zelretch…_

"You know what?"

"What is it?" Zelretch answered as Zelretch asked, both alternate versions of the mighty Kaleidoscope looking slightly worse for wear than they had previously. This was due the fact that their source of entertainment was doing nothing but absorbing the planet, and while that may have been fascinating in the first hour, the novelty wore off at each successive hour he did nothing but that. Many Zelretch's had begun leaving their seats to sample more food out of sheer boredom. Now only two remained.

"I'm going to skip to the next part" He declared loudly so all his analogues could hear him. This of course got the attention of the other analogues, who began to excitedly pour into their seats in anticipation. "Now we start the ultimate obstacle course!"

 _With Shirou…_

He became aware that he was into an awkward angle. There was little meaning in the up or down, orientation did not matter where he was currently residing. There was do gravity telling his where the correct way to stand was, no way for his human body to tell.

Fortunately, while he was not human, he was far enough from it to easily adapt into this weightless circumstance.

His eyes opened and in front of him was a stranger, an adult staring right at him.

No, this was not a stranger… this was a reflective surface.

Shirou scanned the polished surface he was staring into, it was smooth and shined a golden hue. It was like a brass mirror, yet it somehow projected an image that seemed far less biased than the reflective mirrors at his home bathroom.

The reflection showed a fully grown male that had an uncanny resemblance to his younger form if one were to drain all baby fat and place hardened muscles in its place.

His skin pigment was a shade of brown that was common among Asians exposed to a healthy amount of sunshine for several generations, like the barks of an oak tree. His hair was in the same cut and style it was before a semi-kept bundle of strands that never reached past several inches, but now it was blinding alabaster as if some insane metal worker had somehow infused burning phosphorous into an opaque container, which were the strands of his hair. His eyes seemed undecided upon which colour to pick, for they too took on a strange hue of molten gold on his right and frozen steel on his left.

He wore no clothes, so every inch was visible to be seen. Even leaning to the side, he estimated that the body was one point seventy meters in height alone from the top of his scalp to the bottom of his soles. His build was neither top-heavy like most bodybuilders, nor lithe like the agile gymnasts, it was somewhere in between, with the benefits of both sides and downsides of neither. The body was well muscled in all the right places, but they seemed rather subdued despite the excellent physique of the body. A quick check showed that they were yet undecided upon the current adaption to make.

It could not be described as the 'Perfect body', rather it could be described as the 'Ideal body', the difference being that it would be able to adapt to any situation approaching the 'Perfect body that can perfectly suit the situation', but never reaching as opposed to the "Perfect body that can perfectly suit the situation', but is unable to change. This was due to the instinctive feeling that let him know minute changes could be made towards the body. It could be that he would need to evade faster, thrust a spear faster or reach an objective past any obstacles, and his body would react. The uncountable infinitesimal building blocks of his body working under his direction that is the Blacklight virus, to make these instant and minute changes.

For all his true weight, however, he seemed like a well-built man weighing no more than eighty kilograms. All that mass in such a condensed frame, however, created gravitation and in such a compact frame would cause great pressure on whatever surface he was on.

So the question remained, where was he that he was weightless enough for the surface to not be affected, yet enough for air to be breathable?

Seeking an answer, he moved his planetary body into a sitting position, noting how smooth the movement was compared to his child form. Already his abs were shifting to accommodate the stress to better perform again should the need arise.

Looking around, he saw the world he had come into and realized that this was Zelretch's work.

For whoever could locate such a distorted world within the uncountable folds in between dimensions but the Kaleidoscope himself?

Behind him was an infinite wall of polished brass that stretched on to the sides and the sky. He stood upon its only platform, a raised dais with an all-encompassing view of the world before him.

The winds blew wildly, but that was given to the fact that the opposing temperatures created immense currents as they clashed. Far below him was an ocean of Magma that flowed as freely as any viscous fluid, yet even from the distance he was viewing that made it look like a flowing, red desert, he could feel the immense heat wash over his skin.

Far above him was a white haze that chilled him even as he looked upon it, it was frozen air. The cold went down while the warm went up. This conflict created the terribly powerful drafts he had to continuously resist.

Even as his body began to quickly adapt to the environment of contradicting elements and harsh wind pressures there was yet another, or rather a whole lot of obstacles left.

In fronts of his eyes, above the ocean of fire and Icy air was a levitating platform of obstacles, traps and mazes. Razor sharp axes swing in a pendulum arc over platforms no wider that the flat of a blade, with a tempo comparable to a great Maestro. Impossible-looking traps awaited him, and that was only before the entrance into the maze far, far off in the distance. There was only one entry point and it branched out to several different locations.

This was certainly going to be difficult for sure, but if it meant protecting the smiles of those he loved, then he would do so, no matter how irrelevant it seemed.

First he took a step to the middle beam, noticing how his once initial forward wobble shifted into a normal-paced walk over the course of several steps. His steps quickened, and his feet strayed less from the edge and approached the centre of the beam.

He arrived upon the first obstacle course, the chaotic tempo of razor axes barring his path for several meters at a time. He could not simply jump over as their length toward into the icy clouds above, and the way down was sealed by a massive wheel rotating underneath whose only gap disappeared just as the massive pendulum struck the platform enough to destabilize anything on it.

Fortunately, his body had already developed stability enough that it was comparable to standing on a flat ground as things were now. He would not be thrown off without first getting through the first one at least.

As well as the dozen or so variations of it afterwards…

 _With Zelretch…_

"Ha! This is entertainment, it took a while, but I found that little location after shifting through several dimensions where particularly Deities of crafting tended to congregate. This is what I found!"

"Oh, I see, is there a name for it?

"Not that I know of, only that it is one of a kind, a Deities sandbox for their prototypes if you will, a testing ground. I shall simply refer it as Trap for convenience sake!'

"Such a great Idea I have!"

"Indeed, I was very lucky to find such a thing. Now let us continue to enjoy!"

 _With Blacklight Shirou…_

The obstacles were strange, they stretched from bladed instruments to the landscape itself. Oddly enough though, he had the constant feeling that none of them were incomplete. Rotating axes that spanned the entire sky were sometimes deformed, the beams that made the walkway had vital components that were essentially missing. Yet everything kept working as it was _intended_ to, even though it was structurally impossible to do so.

Every obstacle made him stronger though.

With each axe he passed through successfully, his reflexes became better, to the point where they were almost precognitive upon experiencing each of their constant, if variable oscillations.

With each step he took upon the narrow beam separating him from certain incineration, his sense of balance and natural rhythm increased, now it was like walking on a wide, flat ground. He had no fear of tripping over.

Sometimes the oscillating axes changed their speeds, once, twice and thrice he had seen it happen, and all of them had enough impact to very nearly throw off his planetary mass had it not been for his rapidly developing sense of balance. His body strengthened with each blow he weathered marginally, and by the sixth surprise axe swing he watched impassively as it bounced off his body and made a reverse rotation.

Now he was standing at the entrance to the maze, whose smooth walls reached halfway up into the sky as well as the ocean. As he was right now, he could not scale these walls. He would have to manually enter and exit it. No doubt it was ridden with traps.

He looked past the rather plain gate and saw a simple hallway ending in a T-intersection. The walls reached high but the floor was just a simple floor, no visible traps were present. However judging from the size of the bottom half, he just knew that there were a great many things hidden inside.

 _With Zelretch…_

"Ha! I've really outdone myself haven't I?" Zelretch laughed hysterically as he viewed a real-time motion his most recent apprentice outdoing himself.

"Oh is that a boulder I see rushing towards him?" Zelretch asked sceptically as he saw Shirou run away as fast as he could from the mass of rock chasing him.

"If only, it is a boulder… made of many more boulders! It only looks small since it is actually far away."

"Flaming darts, lava pitfalls and avalanches form above? I'm loving this!" Zelretch laughed as he watched his apprentice deal with each one of the unpredictable traps."

"Oh, was that Acid pie? And a storm of poisoned petals? Quite interesting…"

Life at Zelretch's was as normal as it would get.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have entered a critical phase in my University. This is as much as I can get out right now. However, I wish to hear your opinion on whether to skip his power gathering or continue it. Now don't expect much updates soon, maybe in a month or two, Later!**

 **Confirmed abilities:**

 **Ability Name: Phantom Chain-Blade of the Feeding Feelers**

 **Passive/Active: Active**

 **Manifestation Location: External Sphere**

 **Description: Manifests countless blades connected end to end like a chain over the skin surface. Anything they touch will be Structurally Grasped down to their metaphorical base components for a smoother assimilation into the main body. These act of analysing the environment up to three hundred meters accurately, as well as assimilate biomass in large quantities. It can be forced to perform at a higher rank if actively used. They are composed mainly of Prana but make use of Biomass when assimilating surrounding Biomass. It is costly to use, so recommended to only use when vast amounts of Biomass are available to prevent simply breaking even. Despite their low rank, they can easily tear a normal human apart without effort.**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed upon activation: Five per individual length.**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed to maintain activation: 1 per minute per individual length.**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed if actively used: 10 per minute per individual length.**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: One per individual length.**

 **Biomass Units consumed to maintain activation: One per minute per individual length.**

 **Biomass Units consumed if actively used: Three per minute per Individual length.**

 **Rank: E**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1-20**

 **Maximum number of targets: EX (due to being dependent upon users' current reserves of Biomass and Prana)**

 **Ability Name: The Ideal body that encroaches Upon the Perfect Body**

 **Passive/Active: Passive**

 **Manifestation Location: Internal Sphere**

 **Description: Passively learns from external stimuli to enhance performance, performing instances of bodily enhancement or modification necessary to prevent failure. The body will evolve with the first instance, and fine tune itself perfectly with the following instances, yet never truly reaching a perfect state no matter how many instances there are. Any modifications made are permanently recorded and can be recalled at will if dismissed due to an instance overlapping it should this event ever occur. This cannot be directly controlled, but is rather lead on by the external stimulus given to it. Example: if pierced by a piercing weapon the first time, it will rapidly recover and gain an initial strong resistance to being pierced by any weapon, but if pierced again, the resistance gained will decrease, like an inverse exponential curve, the marginal gains will decrease with every recovery. This weakness is offset by the fact that multiple instances may be present, so long as they do not overlap one another.**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed upon activation: 10 per Modification instance**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed to maintain activation: N/A**

 **Magical Energy Units Consumed if actively used: N/A**

 **Biomass Units consumed upon activation: 5 per modification instance**

 **Biomass Units consumed to maintain activation: N/A**

 **Biomass Units consumed if actively used: N/A**

 **Rank: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range: 1**

 **Maximum number of targets: 1**

 **Omake Three: Shirou Emiya, meet Shirou Emiya!**

"Master, get back, even though Lancer has fled, I feel the presence of another Servant nearby"

I saw her rush off, her face a mixture of seriousness and embarrassment as she willed he hand to grip her own blade rather than wringing his neck. It was a struggle I saw lasted several moments before she hurriedly sped off. Whether it was to protect me by not being near me or defeating the enemy servant I had no Idea. All I knew was that a Servant was nearby, and surely a master must have as well.

I speedily got up and ran normally to where I heard the sounds of blades clashing, just outside of my home.

There I met a man in red garments, tanned skin, and stark white hair battling with Servant Saber wielding a pair of Chinese falchions. I froze where I stood when our eyes met, as did he. Saber and the unknown female Master froze up as well. But that was to be expected, however.

Because it was as if I was staring at my own 3D reflection.

It was Saber who broke the awkward silence first as if realizing for the first time is several seconds just who the opponent she was fighting looked like.

"WHO IS MY MASTER?"


End file.
